Love at First Sight?
by PrancerDancer
Summary: Amour Resuvine, better known as Cupid, is paying visits to old friends. On valentine's day, the one day of the year she doesn't have to guide the love, the spirit is taken off guard when she runs into Jack Frost, quite literally. After seeing his mischievous ways, she can't help but be intrigued by him. Will it all crash and burn, or will it be love at first sight...? JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! PrancerDancer here, coming to you with a brand new fanfiction! It is a Rise of the Guardians fan-fic centered around Jack Frost and my O.C, Cupid (Amour Resuvine) I hope you guys like it. I'm a giant Jack Frost fan, and I'll try to portray him to the best of my ability. Please, give me feedback! Comments, favorites, and follows please. Without them, I feel like you guys don't like it. If you guys like it, more updates soon, I promise!**

The tooth fairy sat in her palace in Southeast Asia. She was staring at the clock. It was Wednesday the 13th of February, 2013, 11:55pm. She was practically buzzing with excitement. Cupid was sure to visit her first, like she does every year. A large sum of Toothina's multi-colored fairies were flying around above her head. They were all excited for the holiday of love, as was their leader. She jumped for joy when the clock struck twelve, showing that it was now February 14th, valentine's day. Tooth ran to the window. A giant rose, at least 6 feet tall, sprouted from her garden.

Out of the rose stepped a girl who looked about 16, but was really about 400 years old. She had pale skin and light, pink poofy curls that hung just below her shoulders. A pair of white feathered wings were tucked in behind her back. Her eyes had the same hue as her hair. This year, her outfit had changed. Tooth was used to seeing her in a red dress with grey leggings. Now it was much more spunky.

A thick-strapped grey tank top embraced her curves, cut off just above her hips. She had a white scarf and red leggings. On her feet were black, wedge sneakers with bright pink laces. They made her legs look like they stretched on forever. Toothina, overcome with excitement, flew to meet her best friend in her garden.

"Cue! Cue!" She flew as fast as she could, nearly knocking down the spirit of love with a hug. She clung to the girl's torso and smiled, "Oh, I've missed you."

She laughed, a low yet sweet sound that made the bright fairy squeeze harder, "I've missed you, too, Pearly."

They both pulled away and laughed. Toothina pulled Cupid by the hand, back into her palace. She knew the spirit couldn't stay long. She had work to do, the fairy understood that. It, however, didn't mean they couldn't chat.

"So, Cue, how has you're year been?"

"I must say, Pearly, It's been frustrating," The love spirit fan her fingers through her hair. The year had been rough to her, "With all of the people in the world, it's hard to find everyone a perfect match."

Tooth smiled sympathetically, "I know, but you can do it! You always have and you always will. I believe in you, Cue!"

"That rhymed," The spirit smiled, winking at her fairy friend. Sadly, she turned to leave, "Biggest day of the year, I better get moving," With that she shook out her feathered wings and flew up, leaving Toothina behind.

"Good luck, and beautiful teeth as always!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

North had his glasses perched on his nose, staring down at the names on his list. There was already a solid amount of names for each side. He smiled at the names on the nice list, especially the one on the bottom. Amour Resuvine, also known as Cupid. It was her holiday, she would be visiting workshop.

The large man barely had time to stand when he was attacked with a hug. His face was bombarded with a crazy amount of pink curls, all bouncin. He just laughed, and pulled his good friend in a little closer.

"North, I've missed you guys like crazy! I meant to visit, but matching everyone up is so time consuming!" They both walked out of his office, now going into the factory. Cupid smiled and waved at all the yeti's that she passed, each of them waving back. An elf or two would occasionally hug her leg, but they mostly admired her from a distance.

North brushed off her apology, "Nonsense! You work hard, Amour. We understand," he put an arm around her shoulder, "It's hard to do alone."

Cupid nodded, wrapping her arms around him in a side hug. He was like a father to her. So jolly and happy to see her. She wished she would be able to visit more often.

"Shouldn't you be out, spreading love?" North looked down at her, curious.

"No, it's valentine's day! The humans do that themselves," Valentine's day was her break, literally. Every human got so enveloped loving each other, they didn't need her guidance. She was able to rest, and visit her good friends, "I probably should go say hi to Bunnymund."

North smiled, "He will be expecting you, won't he?"

Cupid smiled, nodding her head. Bunnymund loved it when she visited. It reminds him that spring is just around the corner. She was his most important visitor. The spirit of love unfolded her wings. North walked her to the door, and waved her goodbye as she flew off into the dark sky.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid flew, surveying the sleeping people below her, she flew over various towns and cities, some still lit up. Even though it was still the wee hours of the night, she could already see the various pinks and reds showing up. Valentine's day was here. 'Finally,' She breathed a sigh of relief. It was a rough year and she was ready to have a day off.

The spirit of love shivered in the cold wind. It was still winter, whether she liked it or not. The breeze seemed to be going against her, pushing her back. She flew harder, not realizing the approaching figure. He was riding on a staff and didn't seem to be paying any attention.

Of course, they crashed.

Cupid flew right into the figures torso, surprising them both. The sudden disorientation sent her falling. Her wings were limp and her head was spinning. Whatever she hit must've been awfully hard. The spirit tried to regain control, but her wings would budge.

She closed her eyes in fear of the approaching ground. It never hit. Instead, Cupid opened her eyes to a boy. He was holding her tightly, an arm wrapped around her back and her knees. His eyes were bright blue. She couldn't help but stare. They were so pure and fun, like he was ready for an adventure. Her eyes flicked up to his hair. White as snow, with part of his bangs handing on his forehead, the other part sticking up.

Both of them were wide eyed, staring at each other. Slowly, the boy lowered them to the ground. He set her feet down on the ground, but rested a hand on her back until he was sure she could stand. Cupid smiled, and the boy gave her a lopsided grin.

"Um, sorry about, um, crashing into you," Cupid looked at the ground, blushing. Wait, why was she blushing? Cupid didn't blush!

The boy rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other holding his staff, "No, it's fine. I should've been paying attention."

The spirit of love stared at him. He wore a blue hoodie that seemed to be covered in frost. He had brown trousers that went about to the knee, with a frayed, wrap material going to about his ankle. There were no shoes on his feet. The boy was tall and slim. She had to admit, this boy was handsome.

Cupid could tell he was examining her, like she was examining him. The both were staring at each other's appearance. She noticed his eyes linger for a moment at her chest.

Nice.

Blushing, she shifted her weight, "Um, I'm Amour, by the way."

She stuck out a hand, which he took. His hands were freezing, "Jack."

Cupid cleared her throat, "Well, I better get going."

"Oh? Where are you off to?" Jack leaned on his staff curiously. Cupid leaned back a little, raising her eyebrow. He had that glint of mischief in his eyes that made her hesitate to trust him. They flew into each other, that's it. This wasn't 20 questions.

"I'm going to visit a friend."

"Hmmm," He nodded, pacing back and forth, smiling "And what kind of friends does a winged girl keep?"

Now she was annoyed. Tapping her foot, Cupid stared at him. He had a devilish sort of smile to him. He knew it was making her mad. Sighing, she stretched her wings, "Just, a friend, ok? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

The spirit flew up, but Jack was still on the ground, "You're excused."

She laughed in astonishment. Who does this guy think he is? She could make him fall in love with a rock if she wanted to. If this 'Jack' knew who she was, he would be kissing the ground she walked on. Laughing at the though, Cupid flew off. Jack just sat there, leaning on his staff.

"Catch you 'round, Love Bug."

**OoOoOoOoO**

When Cupid landed in Bunnymunds Warren, she was immediately grabbed by something furry. Smiling, the spirit snuggled into her soft, rabbit friend. His furry head was rested on her curls, and he smelt like spring to her. He let go and held her at arm's length.

"It's been awhile, Curly."

She smiled, "A whole year. How did you survive?" She teased him. He just shoved her lightly, laughing. The two walked through the tunnels that lead to the center of the warren.

"How've you been?" The Easter bunny sat atop one of the many stone eggs that were everywhere. Cupid had forgotten how beautiful the place was. She smiled at the good memories of past years.

"I'm pretty good, Rabbit. I've been busy, that's for sure." She leaned up against another of the stone eggs. The spirit rested her head on the stone, but winced when it rolled to a certain spot. She put a hand to that spot and pushed. It hurt like crazy and she winced again, "Ow!"

"You alright, Love?" He looked at her, concern plastered on his furry face.

She sighed, "Yeah, I just ran into some guy flying over her. I think he got me with his staff."

His eyes went from concern to annoyance, "Was his name by any chance 'Jack'?"

Cupid raised her eyebrows, "Uh, yeah."

Bunnymund pounded a hand on the stone under him, "Frost. That bugger better watch where he's flyin' or I'm gonna knock his thick skull." Cupid let him go like that for a while. He got up and paced, complaining about the boy's carelessness.

She cleared her throat, "You know him then?"

"Yeah, he's the bloody 'guardian of fun.' More like guardian of nonsense if ya' ask me."

"Oh," Cupid frowned. That explained why he was so annoying, sort of. He was just having fun. Even if he was the most rude person she's ever had the acquaintance of crashing into.

Bunnymund was staring at Cupid, who was lost in thought, "You stay away from 'em, Love. He'll get ya' into all kinds a' trouble."

The spirit of love grinned. She had the sudden urge to go chasing after the boy that would get her into 'all kinds 'a trouble.' Cupid wanted to chase after Jack Frost.

**OoOoOoOoO**

He was up in a tree, staring at Manny. His bright blue eyes, gleaming in the hue the moon sent onto the trees. It would be dawn soon. He was there to watch the sunrise. When a light pink started to grace the sky, Jack couldn't help but think of the girl he ran into. She had the exact color eyes. The guardian couldn't deny it, he was thinking about her before the sun rose. He had been thinking of her since they collided.

The outfit she wore was perfect. It reflected her attitude along with her appearance. The scarf she wore was the softest material he'd ever felt. Her wings were pure grace. Being the boy he is, Jack also took notice to the curves. He blushed at the thought. Her smiled had sparkled, even in the dark of night. She was perfect.

Jack shook his head, listening to what his mind was saying. He was fawning over a girl he had talked to for 2 minutes, not even! He didn't know anything about her. What did she like, what didn't she like? Would she mind that when he hugged her, she would be cold? He paused at the last though. Who said anything about HUGGING?! Running pale fingers through his hair, Jack groaned. He was turning into a hopeless romantic, like those people on T.V.

Still, he didn't mind thinking that he might be a hopeless romantic. The girl he met was more perfect than any girl. She had just the right look, attitude, and style that he couldn't stop thinking about.

She was stuck in his head, and it seemed she would never get out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I just couldn't wait to update this story, so I decided to put up another chapter. I don't know how I feel about this one. It's sloppily done and there's a good chance I'll be coming back and redoing it. For now, though, enjoy! Be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Comment! Thanks a bunch!**

Cupid knew she couldn't ask Bunnymund. He'd go bzurk if he even suspected that she would go looking for Jack Frost. She figured asking North would be ok, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't ridicule her for it. It wasn't her fault! She was very curious about the winter spirit and had no clue on how to find him. There was a right to information. The only option that seemed more reasonable than not, was Pearly.

The love spirit groaned. Usually she would spend her day off in her rose. She would read a book, or cook something. Then the next day, she would get right back out there, spreading love to mankind. Now it was different. Now there was a boy. That, in all of her 400 years of being the spirit of love, has never happened. She would never miss a day to herself for a boy.

Yet, here she is, looking for the mysterious and mischievous Jack Frost. Sighing, Cupid took off in the direction of Southeast Asia.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Toothina was not expecting a second visit from Cupid. The spirit doesn't really come out of her flower on Valentine's day. So you can imagine the surprise and happiness shown on the fairy's face when she showed up. Squealing with glee, Toothina jumped to hug her again.

"What are you doing here? These are the last few hours of your holiday."

Cupid ran her fingers through her thick mess of curls. She was nervous, REALLY nervous. The last thing she needed was an over-excited Pearly jumping all over her about how she 'likes' Jack. She didn't want the fairy to get the wrong idea. Taking a deep breath, she blurted out, "Do you know where I can find Jack Frost?"

Toothina paused at the sudden outburst. She stopped floating and landed on the ground, "Why do you want to find Jack?"

The spirit of Love could see the growing suspicion in the eyes of her friend, "Well, I ran into him, quite literally, while I was on my way to go talk to Bunnymund. We talked and then I left and now I want to talk to him again, but I have no clue where to find him," Cupid took a deep breath, looking at Toothina's expression. She just sat there processing all of the things she just heard.

"No one really knows where he's going to be. He's kind of a wanderer."

Cupid rested her head in her hands, "Great," She probably wouldn't be able to find him today. Which means, she'll never find him at all. Today is her only day off the entire year and its about to be over. She wouldn't get the chance to look until next year.

Toothina pulled her in for a big hug, "I'm sorry you won't get to talk to him. Who knows, maybe he'll turn up?"

Cupid sighed. The whole thing was ridiculous anyway. She couldn't just run off to find some boy, what was she thinking? She gave Pearly a smile and nodded, "Yeah, it was just some stupid thing, anyway," Giving the fairy one last hug and a wave, the spirit of love flew off. Off to wander the world for the rest of Valentines day.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack took a deep breath. He was sat on a rock, looking up at the blue sky above him. The only thing on his mind was her, Amour. He wanted to talk to her. She seemed smart and full of stories. The way she reacted to him teasing her was pretty fun, too. She seemed like a great spirit. There was only one problem, he had no idea where to find her.

He only had one option, go ask North. Tooth would get way too excited about the fact that there's a girl. She would assume he liked her, which he didn't! Jack just thought she was rather interesting. He couldn't go to Bunnymund, he hated his guts. The guardian could always go to Sandy, but he was too confusing sometimes. North was really the only sensible option.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Was he really going through all of this trouble for a girl? Something in his mind clicked. _Not just a girl, the most beautiful girl you've ever met. _He sighed,knowing that his mind was right. Still, the guardian denied any thought that may suggest he actually liked her. Jack was just being his normal curious self, as far as he was concerned.

Grabbing his staff, the winter spirit jumped on the wind. He told it to take him to North, and it obeyed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Why do you want to find Amour?" North questioned in his thick Russian accent.

Jack tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. He sucked in a deep breath and puffed his cheeks out. Every part of his kind was telling him that this was a bad idea. Yet, every part of his heart was telling him it's a good idea. Jack sighed and looked up at North, "I ran into her way early today and we talked, but I want to talk again, but I have no clue where she is."

North gave him a sympathetic look, like he had bad news for him, "She'll be in her rose, preparing for the new year. No one knows where her rose really is. I'm sorry, I cannot help you."

The guardian of fun felt his shoulders drop. He was hoping that he would be able to find her, but it seems she's gone. Jack tried to play it off like he didn't care, "Y'know, that's cool. She's got stuff to do and so do I so..."

North frowned at the winter spirit before him. Remembering something, the large man ran into his workshop. Jack peered around the corner curiously. What was he doing? Maybe he remembered some way that he could talk to Amour. That'd be awesome.

When he did come back out, North held out a box to Jack, "When you find her, give her this, from me."

Jack nodded. He wasn't sure if North was feeling well. He just handed over an important box to HIM, Jack Frost. That's not the best thing to do. Shrugging, Jack hopped back on his staff. He didn't give the wind any specific direction. At the current time, he didn't have anywhere to be. Instead, he let the wind take him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid was sat on a set of cliffs over looking the ocean. The sun had begun to set on her last hours of freedom. On the horizon, the burning ball of gas collided with the water. Seeing the sun go down was beautiful. All of the colors in the sky made her feel warm inside. Smiling, the spirit curled into a ball and let her eyes close. She was doing fine until she got hit in the face with a snowball.

She shot up. In front of her, Jack Frost was floating. He was sniggering at the icy remains on her face. With one swoop of her hand, the snowball was on the ground. Cupid stood up and tapped her foot, "Not funny."

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty hilarious." Jack gave her a lopsided smile, which she mocked in return. He just laughed some more.

"Nice to see you, too," Cupid laid back down rather clumsily. For a spirit that was supposed to be full of grace, she was horrible. Jack landed on the cliffs beside her. He was looking out to sea at the last patches of light blue sky. The rest just faded into a navy night.

He laid down beside her. Cupid immediately felt her cheeks heat up. She could feel the cold radiating off of him. She shivered. Jack noticed and scooted an inch farther away. He regretted it immediately. She had been so warm.

They both sat there in silence for a while. There wasn't really anything to talk about between them. Cupid sat up and looked at her watch. 9:00pm. She only had three hours before Valentines day officially ended and she was back on the clock.

"Cats or Dogs."

She turned to face Jack, who had done the same to her, "What?"

"Which do you like better?" Jack asked.

"Cats," Cupid said with confidence, "Dogs are too wild."

Jack gave a mischievous smile, "If you think Dogs are wild, wait until you see me," He winked.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. Jack looked at her expectantly. It was her turn to ask a question. She tried to think of a good one. Something that would make him think.

"If you were a dinosaur, what kind of dinosaur would you be?"

Jack looked at her like she was crazy. Cupid just kept on smiling. Jack put a palm up to his forehead, "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one, now answer it!"

"Ok, ok," Jack looked up to the stars, his hands behind his head. He tried to think, "I would be those ones with the really long necks."

"Really? I thought you'd be a T-Rex."

"Why?"

Cupid could barely keep her laughter in, "To account for your big head," She couldn't help it. The girl burst out laughing, rolling to her side.

Jack also let out a small laugh. He couldn't deny it, that was a good was. It was still a low blow, "You're mean."

She didn't even notice he said anything. She was too busy laughing at her own joke. He just sat beside her until she stopped. The two wend back and forth like that, asking each other questions. They did it until Jack fell asleep, and Cupid soon after.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid stood up and stretched her wings and her arms. 10 minutes until her day off was officially over. Jack also got up. He held out the box from North to her. She accepted it quizzically.

"It's from North," Cupid nodded, then turned back to him. Jack and North knew each other, too? She should've figured, they were all guardians. It shouldn't have been a surprise to her. Forgetting the thought, she turned back to the package. Carefully, the love spirit broke open the seal.

Jacks eyes went wide at the present. It was a bow, like the kind you shoot arrows with. Why did North give her a bow? He carefully studied Amour's expression. She seemed overjoyed. The girl even did a little dance around in a circle. Jack smiled at her smiled.

"This is perfect." She raised her hand up and a rose grew out of the earth. It was the biggest rose Jack had ever seen. He was even more surprised when Amour stuck her head in the top of the petals. When she came out, she was holding a quiver full of heart shaped arrows.

Cupid came out to Jack staring at her. She gave a curse under her breath. He was just figuring out that she was Cupid. Sighing, she reached back into her rose and pulled out a pouch full of SandMan's sand. He gave it to her as a present for her birthday, which is ironically February 14th. Smiling, the girl shifted a black belt onto her hips. It helps everything she would need for matching people up.

Jack was still staring at her, dumbfounded, "You're..."

Cupid gave a light smile, "Yeah, I'm Cupid."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Woo! I'm happy about this chapter. The story is coming along nicely, I think. I would like to hear if you guys think it's going too fast or too slow, though. Please, feel free to leave a review on that. The first couple in this story is based off of Raven and Beastboy from Teen Titans. i wanted to incorporate them somehow. The second couple isn't anyone specific. I think that this chapter is for telling you and describing what Cupid actually does. She doesn't make things fall in love, she just guides the love that's meant to be.**

**Please like and follow if you want more of the story. Leave a review if you have a question, or if you just feel like expressing you're feelings. It's the feedback that keeps me motivated! Catch you all later! Enjoy.**

Cupid gave Jack her best smile. She didn't wasn't to leave the guardian after that big reveal, but she didn't have a choice. There was a job to be done. Instead, she gave him a quick hug, "See ya around, Sno Cone."

The nickname didnt even phase him. He gave her a slight wave and whispered, "Bye."

She flew out of sight.

Jack felt his knee's weaken. Cupid, he had just spent the night with Cupid. It was Cupid who had collided with him as they were flying. He had asked North where Cupid lived. Cupid Was the person he hit with a snowball.

Jack felt like an idiot for not figuring it out. He looked back at all of the signals. It should've been obvious, but for some reason it wasn't. She was so modest about what she does. Really, the giant rose growing out of the ground should've been a big hint. Then again, he wasn't really looking at the ground.

He didn't know what to do next. Scratch that, he didn't know what to do after what he does next. First, he had to go talk to North. Ask him why he didn't think it was important to tell him he's chasing after a LEGEND. After that, he was lost. Would he try and find her? He could ask her if she wanted help. Jack shook his head. She has work to do, and so does he. He doesn't have time to help her.

Something in his mind told him that was a lie. For her, for _Cupid_, he had all the time in the world.

**OoOoOoOoO**

North was trying to work out an agreement with the elves when Bunnymund came through workshop. He looked annoyed, but at the same time a hint of worry crossed his expression. He looked up at North and frowned.

"I'm worried about Cupid," the Rabbit warrior rubbed his hands together, "She was really stressed yesterday."

North grunted in agreement. She seemed so much more distraught.

"I know she had a rough year and she complained about a headache."

"Headache?" North got a little more worried. Humans get headaches. When a spirit or a guardian gets a headache, it's usually bad.

Bunnymund, "Yeah, she said she got it from Frostbite."

North nodded. Jack had been looking for her yesterday, "Jack asked about her."

"What?" Bunnymund got mad, his face in a sneer, "When?"

"Only a few hours ago. Said he needed to find her. I had no clue where she was, no one ever does."

Of all the times to walk in, Jack picked right then and there. The two present guardians turned to the door. One in surprise and one in anger. They both approached Jack. Bunnymund got to him first.

"Did you bop her on the head with your wee staff?" The rabbit took the staff and whacked the winter spirit on the head.

Jack backed up, "Can't even walk in a room without being abused or insulted by you, can I?"

"Not if ya' keep actin' the way ya' do."

That made Jack stop and think. There were plenty occasions where he acted 'inappropriately' but only half of them where his fault. The bunny didn't give him the chance to come up with a reply. They were at each others throats. North sat at the opposite end of the room, nervously.

"Stay away from Cupid."

Jack's eyes went wide. What does the Kangaroo have to do with Cupid? Getting angry, he stuck his chin up, "Why?"

"You don't know anything about her, kid," Bunnymund backed up and leaned against the wall.

"Well, why can't I get to know her?"

He just laughed, a bitter and slightly sour laugh, like he knew something Jack didn't. He glanced over at North, who looked away. They both were hiding something from the winter spirit And he didn't like it, "What?"

"Lets just say she's got a troublesome past and a bright future. I don't want you messin' up the future part," The bunny gave North a nod and left the workshop.

Jack turned to North and raised an eyebrow. The guardian just shrugged, and went back to work with the elves.

What was so devastating about Cupids past? North and Kangaroo man seemed very reluctant to talk about the whole thing. He was genuinely puzzled. Cupid seemed so perfect.

She was so open and unique, but at the same time quiet and reserved. It drove him nuts! Why are girls so complicated? Jack couldn't help think about where she was at this very moment. What was she doing? Was she thinking about him, like he was thinking about her? The guardian sighed, probably not.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid was in Paris, the city of love. Her city. She was sat on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking blissfully out over the wonderous buildings. It was cold, but she didn't really mind. It reminded her of Jack. The chill he sent up her spine when he sat close. It was a rush, a good one. The spirit smiled and flew away, spiraling down to the streets of the beautiful city.

Everything was still draped in reds and pinks from valentines day. The city seemed to dance. So much grace and beauty. The feelings of love were everywhere. It truly was her city.

A couple sitting on a bench caught her eye. They weren't together, but Cupid could feel the hidden affection beneath their eyes. The woman, about 22, was looking the opposite of her. She had black hair and pale skin. Paired up with a white pencil skirt was a midnight blue blouse. Her feet wore grey pumps that matched her dull yet alive eyes. There was a black suitcase under her feet and a lost look on her face

The man was complete the opposite. He looked 21, with bright green eyes. His skin was tan against his forest green shirt and blonde hair. With a pair of blue jeans and black worker boots, he seemed so light. He had a purple & black backpack sitting at his feet.

Smiling, Cupid took an arrow from the quiver on her back. She drew it back with her brand new bow. Taking aim, the spirit of love shot the bench they both sat on. The seat raised up on its sides, forcing the two to fall into eachother in the center. The both blushed. They were conversating by the time she left.

Cupid jumped when a pair of cold hands landed on her back. She spun around and saw Jack Frost, smiling. He grinned at her slyly, "Nice work, love bug."

"Love Bug?" Cupid raised a brow when he said it. It was a cute nickname, but it seemed too mushy for him. She was surprised when the boy nodded, floating on his back, staff in hand. The spirit of love pushed him and he went drifting the opposite way. She laughed as he flew back.

He laughed. A bright sparkling sound that was filled with freedom. He was the epitome of freedom. She noticed his blue eyes staring at her. He was beautiful. The sun was catching him just right. His white hair shined in the daylight. The flakes of frost on his sweater sparkled like little diamonds.

She was lost in thought when there was a spike of pain in her head. It was only for a second, but she knew what it meant.

Cupid groaned, "I have to go."

"I'll come with."

She gave him a funny look. He just sat there, with his lopsided smile that made her heart flutter lightly. It was too small for her to notice, but it still was there. He wanted to go with _her_.

"It's not going to be fun."

He shrugged, "So?"

That genuinely surprised her. Jack Frost wanted to do something not fun with Cupid. She looked around carefully, expecting the world to blow up or something. When nothing happened, she looked back at him, "Well then, lets go!"

His smile brightened significantly. Jack held his hand to the side of him and bowed, "You lead the way."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid groaned as they approached a block full of apartments. She didn't need her love sense to tell her where to go. This couple had caused trouble before. Knowing exactly which window to go to, she led Jack to the 3rd story of the building.

"Why are we here?"

Cupid frowned, "It's my love sense. I feel it when there's a couple who are fated to be together and they break up. Their a pain in the arse to do, but someone's gotta fix them."

Jack leaned back, amazed. She's the fix-it for Love. Anybody who is meant to be together, will be together if she's in charge. Following the girl, they both flew inside. Cupid leaned over and told Jack all about the couple.

Their Names were Leah and John. They had been together for two years, nearly breaking up 12 times. Cupid knew they were destined to be together and she would feel as if she failEd them if they'd did break up. So, every time they get into a relationship threatening fight, she fixes it.

"Wow," Jack looked over at the annoyed girl flying next to him.

"They're the most infuriating couple ever! I wish that they could just understand that their destined to be together. I wouldn't just set them up for no reason," She glanced over at Jack and winked. The winter spirit looked down and noticed that the couple was looking at her. He grinned and turned his attention back to Cupid.

"Yeah, there's going to be hard times in their relationship, there is in every one. They need to know that when they break, they can't just throw each other away. Their destined for each other. I would know, I'm Cupid."

When she stopped, the spirit looked down at the couple. They were passionately kissing on the couch. She smiled at her work. Cupid jumped when she heard the window creak. Jack was sitting on the ledge, motioning for her to come outside and leave the couple be.

She flew out, glancing in one last time. When she turned back, Jacks eyes were settled on her again.

"What?"

"It's really cool, what you do. No pun intended," He smiled. It was cold and still technically winter. Jack threw a pile of snow into the air. It burst into a million other little snowflakes cascading down on this little part of Paris.

Cupid smiled, "It's cool what you do, too. All puns intended."

He laughed, flying around the spirit of Love. She giggled and spun with him, making the snow spin and fly different directions. They both settled on the roof of a building.

"So, where to next?"

She was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're so busy all of the time and you do you're job all by yourself," he was starting to get nervous, rubbing the back of his neck, "I figured you could use some help."

She grinned. He wanted to help. thought thought on it. It would be nice to have someone with her. Someone to talk to that new vaguely how she felt. Deep inside her, she knew that if it wasn't Jack asking she wouldn't say yes.

Her smile grew even bigger when his checks turned red. It was cute, seeing him so embarrassed, "I don't know. I don't think you're worthy enough to be in the presence of the 'Almighty Cupid."

His embarrassment turned to mischief, "I'll show you how worthy I am," with that, he stole the quiver that hung loosely on her shoulders. Cupid gasped in surprise as the winter spirit flew off with her arrows. Not even bothering to container laughter, she flew after him. Neither of the two noticing the trail of love they left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Cupid were sat on the Statue of Liberty. She was sipping hot chocolate, while he was drawing stars in the frost on the metal. Grinning, Jack thought of a great plan. He held up his hand behind her back. She cringed when she felt his cold hand on her neck and gasped, nearly spilling her drink.

The winter spirit pulled away and laughed. He rolled on his back, still laughing. Her face was priceless! When he finally got a hold of himself, he rolled pack up. Jack was greeted with a smack to the back of the head by an irritated Cupid.

"Geez," the winter spirit held the back of his head, "Be gentle."

Cupid made a mock pouty face, "I'm sorry, I forgot that you were sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive!" Jack turned away from her, hiding his red face. She just laughed in delight. The spirit gave him a good punch on the arm and then hugged him.

"I'm just teasing you."

Jack laughed and hugged back, "I know. It's weird, though. Usually people just brush of my annoying antics. You play along, you have _fun_."

"Thank you," The spirit of love pulled away and smiled. She shifted around so she was actually facing him, not looking out, "I'm glad I ran into you yesterday. As annoying as you are, you're a great friend."

Friend. Jack's heart went cold. He was a great _friend_. The word bounced around inside his head. Is that all he would ever be? His eyes went wide at the question. Of course, that's all he would ever be! That's all he wanted, right? To be a good friend. That's what Cupid was, a good friend. Thats all Jack saw her as, right?

Cupid studied his face, trying to deduce what he's thinking. She had said friend. That's all he was to her, she thought. A good friend. The spirit didn't see him as anyone else. He was there for her, as she was for him. The back of her mind screamed in protest. _You like him as more than a friend, you dirty liar! _

Cupid jumped when Jack spoke, "You're a great friend, too. One of the only I've ever had, really."

Her mind immediately thought of all of the guardians, "Well, what about the guardians?"

"Sure, their my friends and all, but I don't really trust them like I do you, I guess? I mean, I've known you for a day. I can't really make any judgement of character yet. Still, you seem like a trustworthy person."

"Wow," Cupid smiled in surprise. He trusted her. She was his only good friend and he trusted her. She realized right then how much they had in common, "Yeah, I've never had many friends, either. Other than the guardians, of course."

Jack was shocked. Cupid was so nice and friendly. She was quick and beautiful. How did she not have any friends? He thought back to what Bunnymund had said. _A troublesome past. _What does that mean? What was so bad that the guardians felt uncomfortable talking about it? The more he thought about it, the more it became clear. She was asked to become a guardian, and declined.

His eyes flicked over to her. She was staring out over New York City, lost in thought. If she declined to be a guardian, why was she such good friends with all of the Guardians still? If Jack had declined becoming a guardian, he's pretty sure everyone would hate him.

"Listen," Cupid turned her attention back to her winter friend. His face was distraught, like something was wrong.

"Are you ok, Jack?"

The guardian gave a hollow smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a question..."

"Oh," She sat up, curious, "Ask away."

Jack took a deep breath, "Were you...asked to become a Guardian?"

Cupid froze. Of all the goddamn questions in the world...She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the tears that were bound to come. Once she was confident that she could answer strongly, she spoke, "Yes, I was."

He didn't want to push the subject. Jack saw her go stiff the second he asked the question. It was uncomfortable for her to talk about, as well. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

"Do you want to know why?"

Jack shifted around, "Not if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's ok," She paused, "Just don't make fun of me if I cry, ok?"

"I would never make fun of you for that."

"Ok," Cupid took a deep breath. The only things in the universe that knew this story were herself, Manny, and the guardians, "I was asked. North came to this place I used to have. It was a greenhouse. All year round it was filled with roses of every color. I remember running through the rows, checking every flower to make sure they'd be ok without me for awhile," She stopped. Jack could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't have to go on anymore."

The spirit shook her head, "No, you really deserve to know," She gave him a faint smile, which he returned, "I couldn't wait to become a guardian. When I was on my way up to North's workshop, I was attacked by Pitch Black."

Cupid noticed Jack's fist clench at the name. Everyone knew about the guardians defeat of the Boogyman just 1 year ago, "He corrupted my powers and tried to destroy all love in the world. The guardians defeated him, barely. When all was said and done, I expected to become a guardian. It wasn't my fault that Pitch did what he did, but when I asked, North told me Manny changed his mind. He didn't want me anymore."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The spirit burst into tears. Jack immediately threw his arms around her. He wasn't as cold as she expected. She pulled into him and put her head on his chest. The two sat like that for awhile as Cupid cried. Whenever she thought she was out of tears, they came again. Every drop flooded her mind with self doubt and regret.

"I'm sorry."

Sniffiling, Cupid sat up and looked at the guardian, "What?"

"I can't imagine what that put you through. While i can't try to sympathize with you, I want you to know that I'm so so sorry that happened to you."

That was the first time anyone has ever said something like that to her. He felt bad about what happened. Not even the original guardians ever apologized. She felt a little better, knowing that someone cared about her feelings, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Cupid gave a light grin and squeezed him a little tighter, "For Caring."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack had left. He had work to do of his own, which Cupid understood. With him around her constantly, she would get nothing done. Instead, they had made an agreement. Every Saturday, the two would get together and do something. Cupid had decided that they should meet in Turkey, much to Jacks confusion. It was sort of like a date, but on a just friends basis. Part of her mind wished it wasn't a 'just friends' thing, but Cupid shut that part up with chocolate.

It would be a whole week until she would get to see the guardian again. Trying to take her mind off of the winter spirit, she flew to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It was hot and busy, as always. Getting too warm, Cupid unwrapped the scarf from her neck. She grew her rose in the nearest patch of grass and stuck it in. Leaving the gigantic flower to wilt, she went to look at the Christ the Redeemer statue on Corcovado. She stood in front of the colossal monument, looking out on the city of Rio.

Two hang-gliders caught her eye. They were sailing off a cliff, the woman laughing and the man screaming. Cupid could sense the romantic nerves in the mans mind. He was going to propose. Smiling, the spirit flew to the hang-glider. It was starting to wobble, the man too scared to ask his very important question. Cupid took a hold of the kite-like vessel. She steadied it and flew the couple down smoothly. About half way though their decent, she heard the woman scream, "Yes! Yes! Oh my God, yes!"

She smiled and let them drift downward in peace and joy.

Cupid loved her job. Seeing all of the people, happily in relationships and marriages. She felt so warm inside whenever someone was set up. It put a smile on her face, and it always would.

There was a twang of sorrow that hit her heart, but Cupid just ignored it and continued with her lovely job.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack missed her already and it hadn't even been a day. They had promised to meet up every Saturday, this week in Turkey, but he wasn't sure he could wait that long. He groaned, landing in a nearby tree. His heart was on a affectionate rampage. Constantly, the guardian was reminding himself that Cupid was just a friend. _Just because that's how she sees you, doesn't mean it's how you see her_! His mind yelled at him.

He punched the tree he was on in frustration. One part of him, the logical part, was telling him thalike didn't like her like that and if he did, he would get rejected. The other part, the whimsical part was telling him that she liked him back. They were two lovebirds, destined to be together. His mind was at war with itself.

Determined to get his mind off of the spirit of Love, Jack decided an emergancy visit to Burgess was in order. He hadn't seen Jamie in awhile and there was a lot to talk about. Pushing all thoughts of Cupid out of his mind, Jack flew off to visit the friend he was sure about.

When landing in Burgess, Jack didn't hesitate to run to Jamie's house, covering various things in ice, causing people to slip and slide everywhere. It was about 8pm, so the kiddo would probably be in his room. Running up to his bedroom window, Jack covered it in frost and began drawing faces.

Jamie was reading, but looked up when he herd the slight crack of the frost. His eyes went wide and he smiled, revealing that his tooth had grown in. Immediately, he jumped up and ran to open the window. Jack burst in when he did.

"Jack!" Jamie half whispered half yelled. He hugged the guardian, who returned the gesture immediately.

"Hey, kiddo. How's it been?"

Jamie smiled, "Its been pretty good," Jack chuckled, "My tooth grew back in."

"I noticed. Anything else new and exciting?"

Jamie looked down and blushed a little. Oh boy. Jack just grinned slyly as he stole a quick glance at the winter spirit, "There is something. It's this girl in my class at school."

Jack sat on the bed. He crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand "Do go on."

"Well, her name is Amy and she moved here a week ago. She's really pretty. Everyday we sit by each other at lunch. I wish I knew if she liked me, though. I think she just sees me as a friend."

Jack nodded, "Oh, I can relate to that. Girls are way too complicated!"

Jamie eyes him suspiciously. _Shoot_! Jack rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Is there a girl?"

the guardian averted his eyes, laughing nervously, "Yes...no...maybe...I don't know," He let his head down in defeat, "She's really pretty, smart, and fun. Her eyes sparkle and she smells like roses. I really like her, but I don't think she feels the same way."

Jamie smiled, "That's ok! Just be glad that you know her. Imagine life without her. I mean, a girl as a friend is better than no girl at all, right?"

Jack was astonished at the 11 year old's words, "Wow, kid."

"That's what my mom always tells me, anyway."

"You're mom's pretty smart, huh?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah."

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, WHY IS THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM?! I don't really have an answer. I just like it better down here, I guess? Moving on...**

**100 views in one day! Holy Geez guys, thank you so much! I feel so happy that people are reading this story. :) I would love to hear what all of you readers are thinking, though! Please leave a review or follow/favorite the story, if you like it. **

**What were the thoughts on why Cupid isn't a guardian? I think it sets up a good enough representation of her And how sad she is about the whole ordeal. It has a lame ending, I know. I really wanted to incorporate Jamie in the story. I think the whole thing about both of them having a crush is cute.**

**Like I said before, please leave a review or follow/favorite! Any and all feedback is appreciated! Thanks a bunch!**

** } PrancerDancer **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was sat on a branch, staring at the moon. It was midnight on Saturday. The fact that they had decided to meet in Turkey confused him a little, but that didn't matter. He would get to see Cupid soon. The thought made his heart beat a little faster in his chest, much to his mind's protest. She was just a friend, he had made up his mind. A friend who was the most amazing girl he's ever met.

He wondered about her past life. Was she as amazing then? He nodded, probably. Jack couldn't see her as anything less. The moment she was around him, it was like the world was so much more clear. Everything was different, more bright and beautiful. Manny was crazy to deny her to be a guardian. Irritated, Jack looked up at the Man in the Moon and stuck his tongue out.

Lost in thought, he failed to notice the spirit of Love approaching. She smiled at the sight of him, but he didn't notice. When she spoke, Jack jumped and fell out of the tree he was sat in.

"Hiya."

He rubbed his head, "What's up?"

Cupid laughed at the winter spirit sprawled out of the grass below her, "Obviously not you."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

She crossed her arms, "I thought so."

Jack flew up to her hight. He got real close to her face, frowning. Cupid felt her face redden. She froze for a second when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Smiling, she huged him back, "It's good to see you."

"You too, Cupid."

The spirit Shivered in her friends embrace. He was cold. They let go and Jack smiled, winding a frosty finger in his friends hair. He looked down, his face reddening. The guardian pulled his finger out of her hair and went back to sit on his tree branch.

Cupid smiled and went to sit down with him. She nudged him over. He gladly scooted. Both sat there, staring up at the moon in wonder.

Suddenly, they exploded in words at the same time, "OH MY GOSH! I'VE MISSED YOU LIKE CRAZY!"

They both paused.

Jack dipped his head, "You go first."

"No, you go first."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Looking down, he softly spoke, "This has been the most tedious week of my life. I really missed you."

Cupid grinned, "I've missed you, too. I love my job, but without you it seems so boring."

He nodded, showing that he felt the same.

"I want to show you something."

His brow furrowed, "I'm sure you want to know why we're in Turkey, right?" The love spirit flew of the branch they were sat on. She grabbed Jacks staff, pulling him off as well.

He was surprised as they both lurched forward, "Yeah, I was kind of skeptical about that."

Cupid smiled. Without another word, she pulled him along by his staff. Jack was too curious about where they were going to stay quiet, "Why are we here, Love Bug?"

She ignored him. Instead, she flew a little faster. He figured they were nearing their destination. As they went over a hill, Cupid dropped to the ground, Jack landing less gracefully. In full sprint, she ran to a giant glass building in the middle of a small field.

Tears swelling in her eyes, the spirit threw open the doors. Inside we're roses. Rows upon rows of beautiful, sweet smelling roses. They all were still in full bloom, even in the cold first days of March. There were flowers of every color. Immediately, Cupid flew to a small section in the back of her beloved greenhouse. Black roses twisted and curled their way through a big bush.

Jack came up behind her. She caressed the soft petals of the plant, smiling with tears still wet in her eyes, "Aren't they beautiful."

The winter spirit looked around, marveling the glass dome filled to the brim with flowers, "Yeah, they really are."

Cupid flew to a middle row. She dug in the bushes of the roses, pulling out a bright blue flower. She carefully removed the thorns from it and stuck it behind Jack's ear.

"It matches your eyes," She averted her gaze, blushing like crazy.

Jack smiled. He ran around, searching for a pink rose that matched her curls. Spotting one, he went up to the bush and pulled it.

Cupid came after him. She was met with a rose held out to her. At first glance, it would looK just like any regular pink rose. Upon close inspection, however, it had tiny frost crystals winding up the base of the petals. It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I don't know, Jack," Cupid peered of the cliff she was on, down at the water below. Next to her was a waterfall that fell into the lake below her. It made it look so easy.

"Oh, come on," Jack was right next to her, smiling. He was shirtless, with just his brown trousers on. When they had decided to go swimming, Cupid was sure to take great care in admiring the chiseled six pack on his chest. It took everything she had not to start drooling.

He was thinking the same about her in her Red and black polka dot bikini. It hugged her curves in just the right ways. The guardian could barely keep his tongue in his mouth.

"Nope, I am not jumping."

"Too bad," Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her out with him. He clutched the love spirit close to his chest, "WOOHOO!"

Cupid couldn't hear him. She had been screaming all the way down.

They landed with a rather large splash in the water below. Cupid came up first, shaking and muttering cusses under her breath. Next came Jack. He had the biggest smile on his face. She had ended up too far away to slap him.

"Jack Frost, I am going to kill you."

"Before you do," Jack smiled, "Please, actually jump with me."

She was a little surprised by his request. Why did he want to jump with her? Shrugging it off, she smiled back, "Of course."

He grinned and swam towards her. They both then swam to shore and climbed back up. Jack grabbed her hand when they both stood up. Instead of jumping, however, he pulled her in and swung her up bridal style.

"What are you doing," Cupid gave him a suspicious look.

He didn't reply. Jack walked up to the edge of the cliff. Loosening his grip on her, the winter spirit swung her a little. She realized what he was doing, and tried to struggle.

Too Late!

She screamed again as she was flung off a cliff. Jack jumped in right after her. The sensation of falling was stopped abruptly by the water, making a huge splash. They both came up for air at the same time.

"You are definitely dead now."

He just gave Cupid a sly grin, "Ya gotta catch me first."

It was Cupids turn to smile. One thing about her, she was an excellent swimmer. Brushing off the challenge, she turned away, "No, it'd be way too easy to get you."

Jack looked at her surprised. Was she taunting him, "What, are you saying I'm slow?"

"Yes."

"Ouch, that hurt," He held a hand to his chest, mock hurt. Instead of waiting for her to reply, he turned and swam. She reacted quickly, but she didn't follow him. Cupid got out on the other side of their small lagoon.

Jack free ached the edge of the water and got out. When he turned around, Cupid wasn't there. Puzzled and a bit cautious, he climbed back up the cliff to get a better look. Once he stood up, the guardian was immediately pushed off the rock, back into the water.

Laughing could be heard when he broke the surface. Jack glanced up to see a giggling Cupid. He smiled and yelled up to her, "Are you coming down or do I have to come get you?"

Smiling, the spirit backed up a little. Jack was about to start swimming to shore when she jumped from the cliff.

"GERONIMO!"

She landed like a canon ball right next to him. When Cupid came up for air, he immediately splashed her. She splashed back, starting a fight that would last the rest of the morning.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack and Cupid were sitting on top of her greenhouse. The smell of roses hung in the air, sweetly. He was staring up into the sky. The sun was directly above them. They had spent 12 hours running around, laughing and picking roses. Now, it was time to part ways.

"Today was amazing," Jack smiled, staring up at the cloudless sky.

Cupid smiled, looking out at the small field that came to be her home, "Yeah, it was," She turned to look at him. he still had a rose behind his ear. He had the most expressive face. His lips were always curved into that sly smiled. Oh, his lips. Cupid couldn't help but think what it must feel like to kiss them, to be kissed by them. His eyes sparkled with happiness and pure joy. He reflected how she felt when she was with him, pure joy.

Her mind screamed in protest. _You're just friends_!

Jack Was staring at Cupid. Her smile was perfect. The way her pink, luscious lips curved just made him want to melt. He noticed everything. The way her curls framed her face. How tightly fit her tank top was, his eyes couldn't help but wander. Her eyes, however, were her most striking feature.

He was lost in them. Her eyes shone with warmth and love. That's exactly how he was feeling. Nothing but love for the girl standing in front of him. _What was he thinking_?! They were just friends, weren't they?_  
_

Realizing that the two were staring at each other, they blinked and blushed.

"Hey, um, I better get going," Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Cupid face palmed, "Right! I have to go too!"

The guardian flew up into the air, "I'll see you in Athens, Greece next Saturday, yeah?" Inside, he felt like he was going to explode with happiness. It was like his heart was going to burst.

She nodded, not even questioning the place of venue, "Yep, see you next Saturday!"

With that, he flew off, leaving behind the only thing he really wanted.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A dark shadow lie in wait down an allyway. He was in the town of Burgess. An evil smile reached his face as his nightmares spilled throughout the whole city. Every child, screaming because of him. Pitches eyes burned an eerie yellow against the black night as he destroyed the dreams of every worthless kid in the city.

A helpless Sandman fought and struggled against Black's nightmares, but he was too weak.

Pitch chuckled. Where were the precious guardians now?

**A/N: Uhhhgg, this chapter was a pain to write. It's all leading up to a big event coming up shortly and I HATE filler chapters! Anyhow, the show must go on!**

**What did you guys think of their first Saturday? I was really skeptical about adding the whole swimming part, but I think it's a nice touch. I would love some feedback (I don't get any, EVER) on what you guys thought of it. I promise, more lovey dovey stuff in the next few chapters. They've know each other a week now, isn't that fun?**

**Everyone's favorite villain (NOT!) is back. He has Sandy! Huge cliffhanger for the next chapter, I know. You're probably going to have to wait for a few days before I can get the next chapter up. It's going to be quite long.**

**Thanks for reading guys. Please, please, please, PLEASE review and or favorite/follow if you enjoyed it. I don't know what you guys like if I don't get told.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**:::PrancerDancer **


	6. Chapter 6

Cupid was going to a small town called Burgess for the rest of her Saturday. The town was fairly gloomy. It could use all the love it could get. Smiling as she flew, the love spirit huffed a pink curl out of her hair. Her day with Jack had been the most wonderful experience of her life. That's saying a lot, being that she was 400 years old.

She couldn't get his smile out of her head. It was pure white and sly, like he was always thinking of a way to have fun and play. Cupid blushed at the though of his hands wrapped around her when they were swimming. His embrace was cold, yet full of warmth and care. The way part of his bangs flipped up gave him that perfect edge. He was any girls dream boy. He was her dream boy.

_Too bad you're just friends._ Her mind mocked her. Cupid rolled her eyes at the thought. Being just friends wasn't going to work out. She was pretty sure Jack knew that, too.

Cupid was lost in a daydream as she reached the town. Her eyes widened when she saw it. It was dark, as if there was a storm cloud over it. Every alleyway looked 10 times scarier. It was like darkness and fear overcame every part of the city.

Cupid flew down, walking among the devastation. No one was on the street. Everything was hollow and creepy. People were sitting in their houses, watching tv. Nobody dared going outside.

As she turned the corner, Cupid stepped in sand. She looked down. It was black. Eyes widening, Cupid flew up. She searched around the city, checking for any signs that the Boogeyman was still there. What she found was more frightening.

Sandy lay atop one of the buildings. Instead of his golden color, he was a faded yellow. His eyes were closed and he was covered in Pitches black sand. Letting out a cry in terror, Cupid flew to him.

She dug in her belt, looking for the sand that he had given her as a birthday present. Carefully, she sprinkled the dust over the Sandman. His shifted back to his normal color and barely opened his eyes. Cupid smiled widely, tears staining her cheeks. She reached down and hugged the plump guardian. He gave a weak smile in return.

He was too weak to fly. Sandy leaned on her for support. Instead, Cupid grew her Rose and they both hopped inside.

**OoOoOoOoO**

North was surprised when a Giant rose broke through the floor of his workshop. He gave a light smile, knowing it was Cupid. The big man was prepared for a big hug. When the love spirit stepped out of her flower, his eyes went wide in horror.

There she stood with a limp Sandy in her arms. He could barely keep his eyes open. Cupids face was stained with tears.

"I found him on a rooftop in Burgess, surrounded by black sand."

North took Sandy from Cupid, who immediately sunk to the ground. As the somber man walked away he heard the spirits sobs. He gently laid Sandy in a spare room.

The large man went back to Cupid. Her head was in her hands. He set a hand on her shoulder, "We need to get the guardians."

She nodded. Slowly, the spirit flew up into the air. North nodded to her. Cupid flew off in the direction of Asia, wishing she knew where Jack was.

Jack was on his way to visit Sandy when he spotted Cupid. She was flying at top speed. Her pink curls were everywhere and she had a look of pain and distress on her face. The Winter spirit frowned as she got closer, not slowing down.

They collided. The spirit of love flung her hands around Jacks sides. They both flew backwards for a bit before steadying themselves. Her head was snuggling into his chest. Blushing, he closed the hug. When she pulled away, Cupid had a tear stained face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy.

"What's wrong?" Jack was staring at her, his eyes wide in curiosity and worry.

She shook her head and cried a little more, "I have to find the other guardians."

Jack nodded, still unsure of the situation, "I'll come with you."

Cupid didn't reply, so he took it as a yes. He gave her a quick hug and then they flew off to get the other guardians.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bunnymund burst through the doors of North's workshop. His eyes were wide with horror. The guardian was sitting at a desk, directing some yeti's. North stood up and gave the bunny a slight nod. They both hurried to where Sandy was, a worried Toothina and Jack following.

Cupid stayed behind. She knew the state Sandy was in, and it wasn't good. The spirit would rather not see him. Instead, she stayed back and kept her eyes on the globe in front of her. She knew that out there somewhere was Pitch And that's never a good thing to know.

A small whirlwind of black sand appeared on the globe. Cupids eyes went wide. There didn't seem to be any other signs of the king of nightmares. Only the sand on the top of the globe. She drew an arrow from the quiver on her back, setting it on her bow and looked around cautiosly.

"Oh, you're so intimidating," A chill ran down her spine, and not the good kind that Jack gave her. She felt herself freeze in terror. The boogeyman was behind her. Cupid couldn't bring her eyes to look at him.

"Get out."

Pitch brushed off the warning and continued, "I expected better, after 350 years of being an independent spirit. Yet, here you are," Cupid turned and pulled the arrow back. It was an inch away from the Boogyman's nose, "Helping the Guardians."

"Leave now," Her voice shook, but the spirit tried her best to stay in control of her fear.

"Or what?"

Cupid drew the arrow back a little farther. Her knuckles were turning white from her anger. She was angry because she was afraid. Terrified of the man standing in front of her. That's the one thing she couldn't beat away, her fear of him. Giving up, Cupid released the arrow with a huff.

"How disappointing. You're a coward, Cupid," He walked around the center, circling the globe, "You were better under my control."

"Stop," Her vision got fuzzy at the numbing words. Each one striking her like the swing of a sword.

"I made you better, stronger, and fearless. Now look at you. You're pathetic."

Cupids eyes were full of tears. Her voice wavered, "Stop."

"You should've been there. If you weren't waisting your time with Frost, you could've saved the old Sandman. Instead, you neglected your duties," Pitch was glaring at her. Fire in his gaze and ice in his heart, "You will never be a guardian. You should've joined me when you had the chance."

Her hands were over her ears, trying to block out his abusive words. It didn't work. The spirit was finding it hard to deny all of the things he was saying about her. She should've been there. Sandy wouldn't be like this if she would have been there. She failed him. Cupid failed them all.

She hung her head low, "Please, stop."

Pitch stood still, his eyes resting on her with hatred and fury. Satisfied with the damage he had done, the Boogyman left in a tornado of black. He left no trace that he had even been there. The only evidence were the scars in Cupids mind that were now open again.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack sat down next to Cupid. They were sitting on a support beam of the workshop. All of the yetis were working below them. She was looking off in the distance, lost in a daydream. He gave her a slight nudge. The only sign of acknowledgement was a slight head tilt. Despite that, she stayed the same. Gently, the winter spirit rested a hand on her shoulder. This got more of a reaction. Cupid turned her head expectantly.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jack eyed her with every bit of concern he had.

She nodded, "Yeah. It's horrible, thought. Knowing that he's out there somewhere," Cupid stayed quiet about her run in with Pitch. It would only make Jack angry. He didn't really understand the devastating fact of it all. The way that the Boogeyman had manipulated her powers. He had used her for evil. Now he was back, for the 3rd time And she was terrified.

Jack nodded, realizing how hard it really was for her, "You have me, though. I'll protect you."

Cupid gave a slight smile, "Promise?"

"Promise."

She looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling. Jack gave her a genuine smiled, which Cupid couldn't help but return. He had this way of making her smile, even when everything has gone to chaos. Jack made everything better. He will always protected and care for her, no matter what.

With caution, the spirit of love slowly put her hand in Jacks. His fingers were cold, laced through hers. He had soft hands. Overall he had a cool presence, but he was still warm. Her heart was going like crazy. Every signal in her head was telling her that what she was doing was wrong, but Cupid didn't care. She needed him. Squeezing his hand gently, she laid her head on Jacks shoulder.

The winter spirits eyes were wide. His heart pumped a little faster. She was holding his hand. Jack was holding hands with Cupid. So much for being friends, he thought. Something in his head told him that the option of just being friends was thrown out a while ago. When he felt her squeeze, he squeezed back. She laid her head on his shoulder. Jack took in her smell of roses, something that he will never forget.

He would never forget anything about her. Jack would always remember her. He thought of the way her right eye squinted a little more than her left when she smiled. How, whenever she drew an arrow, a piece of her curly mess flew into her face. The winter spirit knew and loved every little physical quirk she had.

Jack kissed her forehead, which only resulted in her snuggling a little closer. Cupid could fall asleep like that. The rise and fall of his chest made her tired. She ended up with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment with him. Jack rested his chin on her curls. They were soft and sweet smelling. He could stay forever in that moment.

"Jack, Curly, we're going to Burgess," Bunnymund yelled from Norths own office. The two spirits let out a huge sigh of disappointment. They glanced at each other and blushed, flying to where the guardians were.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jacks eyes were wide when him, Cupid, Bunny, and North landed in the park of Burgess It was dark and gloomy. Everything seemed closed down or broken. Barely any people walked the streets. All of the people outside were in cars and they didn't look like they were stopping.

"This is horrible," Jack looked around, angry and sad about the whole situation.

There was one figure outside. It was running towards them. As it approached, Jack realized it was Jamie. He bent down, expecting to be greeted with a hug. Instead, he got a stony glare from the 11 year old.

"Where were you?"

Jack gulped, "What do you mean, kiddo?"

"You said you'd be here if anything bad ever happened," Jamie was furious, his face red, "Well something did happen and you weren't here!"

Jack felt his face whiten. He should've been there, "Listen, Jamie, I-"

"You promised!" Without giving the spirit a chance to reply, Jamie left. He ran back to the street and took a left, running back to his house. Jack stood up, watching the boy as he left. Mentally and physically, the spirit face-palmed. He should've been there.

Cupid looked at him with sad eyes. Whoever this kid was, Jack was as upset as he was. He had broken a promise that wasn't under his control. Which made her think of the promise he made her. Would he break that?

Cupid stopped the thought immediately. He would never break a promise by his own will. Suddenly determined, the spirit of love flew up. Before anyone could question her, she flew after Jamie.

The boy jumped when Cupid landed in front of him, "Ahhhg!"

"Hey, you're Jamie, Jacks friend, right?"

Shyly, the kid nodded.

She stuck out a hand, "I'm Amour Resuvine, a.k.a Cupid."

Jamie took her hand gently and shook it. Cupid smiled and sat down on a curb. She motioned for him to sit down with her.

"You know about Pitch, huh?"

Jamie nodded, still staying quiet. He twiddled his thumps and looked up at the sky.

Cupid looked straight at the boy, "Does he scare you?"

He shook his head, "Not anymore."

"He terrifies me."

Jamie turned to look at the spirit. He wore a surprised face. His eyes seemed to be say, _why are you afraid_, "Really?"

"Yup," She popped the 'p.' Cupid looked up into the sky, thinking of all the reasons Pitch terrified her. It was a very long list of things, "But Jack and I are gonna kick his but anyway."

"You're gonna fight him, even though you're really scared?"

Cupid nodded, "In the end, it's not about the fear. It's about all the reasons to overcome it."

Jamie nodded absentmindedly, thinking over what she just said, "And why are you overcoming you're fear?"

"To save and protect the things I love and care about."

The boy smiled, "I think that's a pretty good reason."

Jack and the others were finally coming up to the two after observing from a distance. Cupid looked at Jack and gave a big smile. Jamie took note of this and smiled too. She then turned to the kid and nodded, "Yeah, me too."

**A/N: Longest chapter of the story and what an information filled chapter it was! This is one of the most important chapters in the whole of the story. It marks the beginning of their conflict with Pitch. A conflict that will last a really long time, so be prepared.**

**500+ views guys! Thank you so much! You all inspire me to write as much as I do! Keep the reviews and follows/favorites coming! I love and accept all/any feedback!**

**Back to story talk: PITCH! That piece of garbage, abusing Cupid like that. I was so angry writing that part. Good thing there's a really cute part right after, or this chapter would've been complete trash. The fact that they hold hands consciously for the first time was amazing to write. I felt all bubbly inside. **

**I think the ending conversation Cupid has with Jamie was something that needed to be said. Cupid is stronger now. She's not going to sit idly and let Pitch mess around with her anymore. This part was a good representation of what Cupid would be doing as a guardian, if she was one.**

**I think that's all I have to say. Ooh! Ooh! SPOILER ALERT: There may or may not be a new character being hinted at in the next 4-5 chapters! **

**Stay tuned, my friends and s****tay classy,**

**PrancerDancer **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except Cupid. All other characters belong to Dreamworks or DISNEY ;)**

North was leaning on the table of his office. His eyes were drooping with worry for Sandy and the others. Pitch was back and he was not holding back. Not that he ever held back before. The Boogeyman was dangerous. Everyone had to keep an eye out for him. Other than that, the usually jolly man couldn't think of anything else that his fellow guardians would need to know.

"Stay alert," He said gruffly in his Russian accent.

Bunnymund have a curt nod. Toothina just closed her eyes in recognition. All of this was taking a toll on everyone. Jack turned his head the other way, not wanting to look him in the eye. Cupid was out in the hall. This was a guardian meeting. She didn't want to interfere.

The love spirit perked up when she heard her name.

"What about Cupid?" Jack spoke up. The other guardians turned to him. Bunnymund glared.

"What about her, mate?"

Jack looked a little annoyed, "Well, where does she fit in to this?"

"Nowhere," North stood up straight, "She shouldn't have to be involved in any of this," His voice was tough, but his eyes showed worry and care for Cupid. This wasn't her fight.

"But she wants to help!"

"She shouldn't have to!" Bunnymund was right in front of Jack, staring, "And how do you know what she wants?"

Tooth piped in along the sides, "You two seem quite cozy, if you ask me."

Outside in the hall, Cupid felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. She hadn't thought of what the others might say or think to her and Jack and their small...whatever it is. The spirit of Love wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. They held hands and have hugged quite a lot. Cupid wasn't really trying to work out what that meant before. All she had really cared about was him the past few days.

Back inside, Jack was trying to beat down the blush threatening his cheeks. He chose to ignore Tooth's observation, "You saw how she reacted in Burgess. She cares, maybe even more that we do!"

The bunny thought of their trip a few hours ago. Her face had been soft and caring about the people. Whenever they saw evidence of Pitch, her eyes flared up with both anger and fear. Still, it wasn't her fight, "She shouldn't have to deal with this. It's not her problem."

"It's always been her problem!" Jack was furious. How could they be so ignorant, "She's had to live with the fact that she was denied being a guardian because of Pitch!"

All of the guardians were shocked at Jack. They all acted like it was crazy for him to know. It happened in the past, but that didn't mean it wasn't important. His eyes were icy blue and burning with anger, "Don't act like you thought I wouldn't figure it out!"

North looked away, his face full of guilt. Tooth was floating to the side of the jolly man, shocked. Bunny was in the winter spirits face. His gaze was hard and furious, "How did you find that out?"

"How do you think?"

"I told you to stay away from her," Bunnymund stared him down. He replied with a glare. You could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife.

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried," Jack didn't blink. He was so angry with all of them that he didn't realize what was applied with what he just said. He was too furious. They were forcing out the one person who cared about this topic the most. Feeling satisfied with the looks of bewilderment on the other guardians faces, the winter spirit turned To the door.

Cupid was standing in the middle of the doorway. She looked at the other guardians with anger. Stomping over, she pointed a finger in Bunnymunds face, "Who I spend my time with is NONE of your concern."

The bunny looked down, sheepish at what she had heard. The spirit looked over at North, who looked every bit as guilty as Bunnymund. Cupid's gaze lightened as she spoke with the jolly man, "I want to help. It's something that I feel I have to do," North gave her a nod. She smiled.

When she turned to Jack, her gaze hardened. The winter spirit gulped. Cupid grabbed his hood and pulled him towards the hall, "I need to talk to you in private," When they were completely out of ear shot of the other guardians, she stopped.

Jack turned to her. He rubbed the back of his neck, shamefully.

"Cupid, I was-"

The winter spirit was cut off by a hug. She squeezed his torso, burying her face into his shoulder. Her pink curls bounced everywhere. Jack wrapped his hands around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. They stood there hugging for what seemed like hours until Cupid finally spoke.

"Thank you."

Jack squeezed her shoulders a little harder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Anything for you, Love Bug."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack was sitting on North's desk. Tooth and Bunny left about 2 hours ago. Cupid was off to Dunbroch. She had said it was a "love emergency" and her assistance was needed. The winter spirit had given her a smile. He told her to be safe and alert.

Now it was just him, North, and a sleeping Sandy.

"You and Cupid, eh?" North walked in. He was smiling like the jolly man he was. Jack felt his cheeks redden. He averted his gaze to the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure, of course you don't."

Jack huffed and crossed his arms. The last thing he wanted was to get teased by North. At this point, he'd take getting beat up by Bunnymund over this, "I think she's nice, ok?"

North just gave a good, hearty laugh and sat down. Jack stood up and walked around the office. He was observing everything, trying not to think about her.

"It's ok to think about her," North looked expectantly at the young guardian. Jack turned, his face red with embarrassment, "She's pretty, no?"

Still a bit flustered, Jack nodded, "Beautiful. She's beautiful."

North smiled and nodded. He tried to imagine how Bunnymund would react to Jack saying that. It probably wouldn't end well. The jolly man chuckled at the conversation the two would have on the subject. Bunny treated Cupid like his daughter.

Jack was looking out the window, lost in his own mind. The moon was shining brightly, down on the winter spirits face. North looked up at the moon and smiled. He understood just what Manny was thinking.

"Jack, I need you to do something for me."

The guardian turned. His face blank, but his eyebrows furrowed in question.

"I need you to, as a guardian, protect Cupid. With Pitch around, I'm worried for her safety. I know she will stay safe with you."

Jack jumped up and smiled. He ran to the door and flew out, but not before giving North a quick "thank you." The jolly man just smiled. His work there was done.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A young princess was sat in the forest. She was inside a circle of standing stones. In her ears were earbuds that were plugged into her ipod. A horse named Angus was quietly stood a few yards away, sniffing grass. The princess had a blue sundress on that went to her knees. She had white leggings on that were stained green from the grass beneath her. A pair of black flats were sitting adjacent to her.

Her red mess of curls that was once in a bun, were now thrown out everywhere. Merida was drawing in the dirt with a stick. Cupid was perched on the top of one of the upright stones. She watched Merida closely. The spirit wasn't sure whether she could see her or not.

Cupid continued with her work. She grimaced, seeing the 3 boys that the girl was expected to choose from. The beautiful princess Merida would have to pick from them? The poor girl, forced into love like that. The spirit hated that. Her kingdom just expected her to give the entirety of her freedom up.

Instead, Cupid through of a boy that would be perfect for Merida. He was about 17, a year older than her. He had shaggy brown hair and a toothy grin that would bring Pearly to tears of joy. He was strong, proud, and quite handsome. It didn't hurt his cause that he was the first ever person to train a dragon, though.

The cry of a night fury could be heard from the sky. Cupid looked up at the black speck against the colors of a fading sun. Hiccup. What a perfect match for Merida.

Thinking so, the spirit of love flew up full force to the dragon and it's rider. She waved a hand in front of Hiccup's face. He didn't even flinch. She caught the eye of toothless, however. The dragon flicked his eyes over to Cupid. He gave her a toothless grin.

She cooed the dragon and scratched his head. With the twist of her wings, Cupid flew back to where Merida was. Curious, Toothless followed.

"Woah, bud!" Hiccup said from under his helmet, "Where do you think you're going?"

He tried to pull up on his dragon, but it was no use. Toothless was interested in Cupid, who was flying towards Merida. Hiccup groaned as they approached the ground, and his dragon wasn't slowing down. They flew into some trees and landed a little less than gracefully.

Merida's head jerked up when Angus jumped in front of her. The horse was spooked. Taking out her earbuds, the princess stroked her best friend. "What is it, Angus?"

Just then, a man stumbled out of the forest. He brushed himself off and looked up. Merida had an arrow drawn. It was aimed right for the man's nose. He put his hands up and started backing away.

"Stay where you are!" Merida's voice was strong. Cupid watched the scene from a tree branch. It wasn't going as expected, but it would turn out well.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't put an arrow through my skull," Hiccup gave her a smile. She was beautiful. Her red curls bounced everywhere. Freckles covered her face. She had blue eyes that stood out on her pinkish skin.

The boy was charming, Merida couldn't deny that. He had brown hair and green eyes. His face was covered in freckles. He wore a leather armor type thing that had lots of ropes and hooks on it. There was a prosthetic where his left leg should be. Still with her guard up, she lowered her bow and stuck her arrow back in the quiver at her feet.

"Sorry to scare you, my dragon crashed into a tree. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, from Berk."

She recognized the name of his home. A Viking village, far north of Dunbroch. Realizing what he had said, Merida froze, "Dragon?"

"Yeah," Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't worry. He's Harmless."

At that moment, a disorientated night fury came from the forest around the two teenagers. He swerved from walking one way to another. Toothless ran into one of the stones and fell over.

"See? Harmless."

Merida eyes the dragon cautiously. It was a dark black, fading into the darkness that was coming due to the setting sun. It had green eyes that stood out. Carefully, she walked up to Hiccup, "I am Merida, princess of Dunbroch."

Hiccups eyes went wide. He have a slight bow and cringed, "Princess Merida!? Oh boy, I am so sorry."

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, Merida huffed, "It's fine. I wasn't doin' anything."

Hiccup gave her a light smile, which she returned. Grabbing his clumsy dragon by the saddle, he pulled him forward, "This is Toothless, my night fury."

Merida pointed to her horse, "Angus, the horse."

Hiccup chuckled. He straightened up is armor and hopped on Toothless. Merida approached the dragon slowly, being careful not to startle it. Cupid watched curiously as the princess scratched the dragons head. He gave a purring sound of happiness. Merida smiled, and so did Hiccup.

"You ride him?" The princess looked up at Hiccup through her red curls. Hiccup nodded. Feeling courageous, he stuck out a hand to her.

"Would you like a ride, princess?"

Her eyes went wide. Before she got the chance to deny his question, Hiccup pulled her up on to Toothless. The dragon looked up with his bright green eyes in agreement. The Viking looked back at his guest rider. She wrapped her hands around his torso. Hiccup laughed and smiled at her.

"You're going to be fine, princess. I'll keep you safe."

Merida looked at the boy in front of her and smiled. Hiccup said something to Toothless and they took off. The princess screamed with joy and happiness as they flew among the clouds and into the fading light of the sky.

Cupid laughed, looking at them as they flew off. She flew into the sky and smiled, "Good job, me."

Jack grinned at the spirit above him. She loves her job, that's obvious. He flew up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cupid seemed surprised at first, but she knew whose cold embrace she was in.

"Shouldn't you be off, working?"

Jack chuckled and rested his head on hers, "Technically, I'm working right now."

Cupid turned to look at him. Her bright pink eyes were curious. Her curls were messy and her scarf was as puffy and soft as ever, "What do you mean?"

"North told me I was in charge of protecting you. I'm here to keep you safe," Jack never stopped smiling. Cupid started to grin as well.

"Just like you promised."

Jack held her at arms length and winked, "Just like I promised."

He pulled her in to hug again. She was warm against his cool skin. It felt like he would melt from the affection. Cupid rested her forehead on his chest and smiled. His arms were like ice around her waist, but she didn't care. In that moment, she has never felt more safe.

**A/N: Here's to another chapter! I just love this chapter. So much fluff I might die! We got some JackXOC, we're rocking the Mericup. I'm feeling pretty good. Next chapter is going to be intense, though. You will get to see how Cupid does in a fight! So exciting!**

**Real talk now, guys.**

**I don't really have anything to say about the beginning of this story. It is what it is, I guess. Originally, I was going to have Jack and the Bunny fight, but I took that out. It didn't fit right. Now they just sort of yell at each other, which is less intense. **

**It really doesn't bother North that Jack likes Cupid. It bothers the bunny a lot more. That's kind of why North set them up. He thinks they're cute :3**

**MERICUP MERICUP MERICUP! Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh!...I'm done now. The fact that Cupid sets them up is so cute, I think. Merida and Hiccup are adorable! When I was writing that section, I had to remind myself this is in Modern Times! They had to be all modern and stuff. It was troublesome. **

**I really hope you guys like it! Please follow/favorite and review. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Stay tuned for more chapters! Coming soon, to a webpage near you! **

**^^^PrancerDancer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No one belongs to me except Cupid. All other characters belong to Dreamworks or DISNEY!**

It was warm. The smell of the sea hit his nose hard. Coughing Jack opened his eyes. The sky was a faded blue, and getting lighter. Dawn. The guardian propped himself on his hands. Why was he was shirtless? The sand beneath him was black. He was so confused.

In the distance, there was a figure. It was a few inches shorter than him. Jack reached for his staff next to him. When he swung it up to defend himself, the figure was in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief. Cupid was smiling.

"Hey," Jack huffed, all of the sudden tired.

"Hi."

Cupid gave him a sly smile and winked. Jack paused. Wait, what? She sounded different. More mature, in a way. Brushing it off, the guardian moved to stand up. The spirit of love sat in his lap.

"Well ok, then," Jack was wide eyed at the girl sat on him. She turned to give the guardian a smile. Her pink curls brushed his face. It was like getting hit in the face with cotton candy, minus the stickiness. When she was facing him, Cupid leaned in and pressed her ruby red lips to his cold ones.

It was the sweetest thing his lips had ever tasted. He was surprised at first, not sure what to do in the situation. The guardian had never kissed a girl. It's not like you get much affection from being invisible for 300 years. When he felt Cupids hand running through his hair, Jack kissed back. His hands wrapped around her, freezing fingers dancing across her waist. She pushed her hands on his chest, forcing him to fall over.

When they pulled away, Cupid was smiling. She laid her head under his. He could feel his heart, pumping madly in his chest. Her body was warm against him. Jack felt a blush creep onto his face. What was going on?

The winter spirit was surprised when the scene before him faded away. A second later, Cupid was gone. There was no off colored sand or rising sun. He was sitting on tile floor, surrounded by darkness and he was fully clothed.

"They say dreams are windows to the soul," Pitch stepped out of the darkness that surrounded Jack. The guardian jumped up, his eyes glaring at the boogeyman, "That's a load of rubbish. I believe dreams are the window to the heart."

"Where am I?" Jacks voice was ice against the smooth evil of Pitches.

"You're having a nightmare now, Jack," A terrifying smile on his face, "But I must wonder, what would our dear Cupid say about your dreams?"

He stuck his staff out, menacingly, "Stay away from her."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Oh, because those words stopped you."

Jack paused, not sure how to reply to that. He didn't have to. Pitch disappeared. Everything in front of him flashed a bright pink, than faded away.

His eyes fluttered open. Leaning over him was a crazy haired Cupid. Her eyes were the brightest pink and filled with worry. Jack looked at her lips. They were ruby red, just like his dream. The guardian sat up and looked around. It was daytime, early daytime.

"Are you alright?"

Jack nodded. When he looked at Cupid again, he blushed. The dream was still fresh in his mind. It was something he probably wouldn't forget for a long time.

The spirit of love smiled, "Good, good."

"What happened?" Jack propped himself against a wall. Cupid fiddled with her curls, winding her fingers in them. Absent-mindedly the winter spirit reached and put a pink bit of hair behind her ear. She looked at the ground.

Twiddling her thumbs, she replied, "I'm not quite sure. We had been flying around for a while. When we stopped you fell asleep in a tree. I went to do a job and when I came back, there was a nightmare over your head."

Jack nodded. They were in Corona. One of the cities that made Jack's job fun. His best friend lived here. The guardian smiled.

"We're going into the city, right? There's someone I really gotta see."

"I just finished here. I was going to suggest we leave."

Jack gave a sad smile, "Oh, ok then. We can leave."

Cupid stopped him. She gave him a half hearted smile. Grabbing his shoulders, the spirit spun Jack around, towards the city of Corona, "Go. I'll stay on schedule."

His face brightened significantly. The winter spirit wrapped his hands around her waist and spun her around, "It won't take long, I promise! I just need to see her."

Bad choice of words. Cupid kept on smiling, even though she was cringing on the inside. Of course it was a girl. Jack gave a small goodbye and flew off to the city. She waved him goodbye and when he was gone, she sat down and cried.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Rapunzel was sweeping the floor of her mother's bookstore in Corona. She hummed quietly as she worked. There were various people that walked by waved to her through the window. The young woman would smile and wave back. **  
**

"Boo."

She jumped and turned around, her 70ft of hair whipping with her. Rapunzel's eyes went wide when she saw him. The guardian was lean and thin. Tall, pale, and handsome, that's what she always called him. Her face broke into a smile, "Jack!"

He hugged her, "Hey, Punzie. How've you been?"

She smiled and squeezed him hard, "I've been ok."

Jack held her at arms length and grinned. Her blonde hair fell in her face. The winter guardian reached and tucked it away. When his fingers touched her skin, he immediately thought of Cupid. The way her bright pink curls felt on his fingers sent chills up his spine. Rapunzel's hair did not have that affect. Even though it was magical hair, it still was less dazzling than Cupids thick mess.

"Still working at the shop, I see."

"Yeah," She played with her hair, braiding it, "It's now mine, so..."

Jack Nodded. He remembered the day the magical girls mother died. She was sweet, but always had he worst ways of showing it. His head jerked up when there was a male voice that came from the back. The guardian looked over at Rapunzel, who was smiling.

"Eugene, come out here for a second!"

A tall, built man walked out from the inner part of the store. He was carrying a stack of books to be put away. He had brown eyes and hair to match. Jack scoffed at the man. He looked like a thief.

"Jack, this is my boyfriend, Eugene," _Boyfriend_. That word stuck out in Jacks mind. Would Cupid ever call him boyfriend? Did he consider her his girlfriend? No, not yet.

The boyfriend set down his stack of books. He walked over to Jack and stuck out a hand, "Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert."

The Winter spirit blinked and looked at this guy. Making sure his hand was cold, Jack took it and shook, "Jack Frost."

Eugene gave a lopsided smile, "You're all Blondie ever talks about," Jack looked over at Rapunzel. She averted her gaze and blushed, "It's nice to finally meet you."

The guardian brushed it off, "Thanks. Um, I'd love to stay and chat, but," The guardian thought of Cupid. The dream came to his mind and fought down the blush. All of the sudden, he needed to see her, "There's someone I have to get back to."

Rapuzel gasped. Smiling, the girl grabbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt and pulled him to a chair, "Is it a girl? Does the famous Jack Frost have a girlfriend? Is a spirit, or human? Is she pretty?"

Jack sighed and sat down. Rapunzel was on the edge of her seat. Eugene didn't seem that interested. He just went back to putting books away. Smiling, the guardian leaned over to his good friend, "She's Cupid."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE DATING CUPID?!"

"No, we're not in a relationship!" Jack huffed, quieting her down. Eugene eyes them suspiciously, chuckling. Rapunzel squealed and hugged him.

"Still, that's so cool!" She gave him a smiled. Something occurred to her. Rapunzel took a book and hit him softly over the head with it, "What in the world are you doing here?! Go get that girl!"

Jack laughed, clutching his head. He gave her one last hug and a nod to Eugene. The bell on the door jingled as he stepped out and flew off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The wind was knocked out of her as Cupid was flung against a brick wall. She crumpled to the floor, coughing. The nightmare that hit her had dissolved, but more were appearing. Still disorientated, the spirit of love stood up and weakly raised her bow. She planted her feet and sucked in a big breath. This was no time to be weak. No matter how terrified she was, she had to be strong.

More and more nightmares charged her. The world seemed to move in slow motion as she released an arrow. It punctured a nightmare square in the chest, then exploded In a bright pink flash. All of the other black sanded creations near it fell apart, too.

She gave a small smile and ran. A few other nightmares appeared behind her. Cupid ran faster, pumping her legs in fear. Her wings were sore and needed to rest. Just for a few moments, then she could fly. A vine flew out from an alleyway and wrapped around her ankle. She gave a small yelp before falling to the ground, tripping. Quickly, she slashed the plant with an arrow and got back up.

What in the heck was that? Since when did vines go bad? Shaking it off, Cupid continued to run. There was still a great deal of nightmares behind her. they were too close for her to turn around and take the shot. The spirit fumbled slightly as she drew back an arrow. Her lungs sucked in a deep breath. Cupid stopped and turned, immediately shooting the nightmares behind her.

The one she hit exploded with a pink and red flash. All of the others faltered with it, either hit my the blast or killed from the shockwave sent after.

A smile full or relief, the spirit flexed her wings. She flew into the sky, searching for any more nightmares. Her flying faltered as she lost her breath. Cupid felt her eyes flutter and before she knew it, she was falling.

Strong, cold hands caught her. Looking up, she saw Jack's face. His eyes were full of worry. She gave him a lopsided smile, which was returned. Slowly, Jack lowered her back into the small town which she was in.

"What in the world happened?"

"Well," Cupid flattened her poofy hair, "I saw a nightmare and chased after it," LIE. She saw a lot more than one.

Jack's eyes went wide. She did this by herself? He let out a sigh and pulled her in for a hug, "I'm glad you're ok, but what were you thinking?"

Cupid pushed him away, angered. If he had been there, there wouldn't have been any problem, "I'm trying to do my job, Jack."

He frowned, "Your job isn't to get yourself killed," He shook at the thought Of losing Cupid to a nightmare. She was reckless and cold, which wasn't normal for her.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't want to wait for you to come and protect me."

Jack's eyes went wide. This wasn't his fault. He was going to see an old friend. The guardian wasn't gone 30 minutes and Cupid managed to nearly kill herself. He could protect her from the nightmares, but not her own stupid actions.

"It's not my fault you nearly got killed being reckless. I'm just trying to make the most out of a bad situation."

Cupid rolled her eyes. She was fairly irritated and did not want to argue with him. Still, he was being neglectful of what's actually happening, "I get you're all fun and games, Jack. I really do, but my job doesn't stop just because you want to go visit an "old friend."

She was angry. He didn't have to be here. Jack was a big boy, he could make decisions himself. If the guardian didn't like the way she worked, than he could just leave.

"Cupid, I'm trying to help..."

"Then help!" The spirit screamed, "Don't go flying off to visit some girl."

The guardian scoffed. Was she jealous because he left her to go visit Rapunzel, a girl who he had known since she was 10? That was just ridiculous, "Don't be jealous, Cupid. I was visiting a girl that I hadn't seen in a long time. It was important."

She chose to ignore the jealousy line, knowing it had been true, "The fact that Pitch is back and destroying people's dreams isn't important?"

Jack sighed. He put a hand on his forehead and stood, thinking. Cupid crossed her arms. She was tired of waisting time, "If you want to help me, I'm leaving for Florida now. If not, do whatever you want, Jack."

The spirit of Love flew away. Her wings hurt, but she didn't notice. She was too mad to notice anything, including the tears streaming down her face. He couldn't see, but Cupid didn't even blink at him. She just flew, too prideful and angered to apologize to the person she cared about more than anything.

The guardian just stared up after her. What had gotten into her? Two minutes ago, he had been dying to see her. He still did want to see her, but it looked like she wanted him gone. He didn't want to interfere with her problems. Whatever was bugging her, she needed to figure it out on her own. When Cupid looked back to see if he was coming or not, The winter spirit turned away.

Jack pretended not to feel his eyes welling up with tears as the wind carried him away from the one person he needed most.

**A/N: I HATE this chapter. I don't know why, I just do. It may be because Jack and Cupid fight...I dunno? What do you people think of it? I would love to know. Please review and or follow/favorite. All feedback is accepted. **

**Story talk now: **

**Jack's dream...in the beginning, oh hot dang! What a dreamer he is. I kind of got a kick out of it when Jack tells Pitch to stay away and he replies with, "Because those words stopped you." I thought it was pretty clever guys.**

**We get to see Punzie and Flynn! How exciting! Rapunzel still has all of her hair, even though her mother is dead. She's about 20 yrs old and owns a Bookstore with her boyfriend, Eugene. They're cute :3 I think Rapunzel would be very happy to find that her old friend Jack found a girl and she would want him to chase her down.**

**Oh gosh the fight. It had to be done, but oh gosh. Please don't hit me, reader! Hopefully it will get resolved within the next two chapters. I don't know, there's no plan to this story. Well, hopefully they don't stay mad at each other long. They are in love, they just don't realize it, I guess. The two are both very upset by the fight, though. Cupid the most, if I had to say.**

******OOH, and what is with the vines? Possible character hint? *wink, wink***

******Hey guys, if you want to see the Big Four (Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack) Hunger Games style, check out my new story, "As Tribute." It's a lame title, I know, but hey, what can you do?**

**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter this weekend...? Who knows. Anyway, see y'all next time.**

**/\PrancerDancer**


	9. Chapter 9

Cupid couldn't breath. He had left. Jack Frost turned away from her and left. She looked at where he had flown off. Easily, an hour had passed and she still hadn't moved. The spirit wasn't crying anymore. She had run out of tears. Instead, she was frozen Like he had tapped her warm forehead with his staff.

She was right, that much, the spirit knew. Cupid thought of how horrible that sounded, but it didn't make it any less true. He had no right to defend himself. Jack was supposed to be helping and protecting her. Instead, he was wandering off, talking to "old friends" The spirit flinched at how selfish that was, but she couldn't help herself. She liked Jack...a lot. It was heartbreaking to see him leave her in the blink of an eye.

Faltering, she lowered herself on the light post lining the streets of the small town. Cupid looked up into the sky. By the looks of the sun, it was about 1 pm. She needed to go. The whole reason of their fight was because of her job. If she didn't do it, the irony would kill her along with the gaping hole in her heart.

The spirit reached up and touched her cheek. It was wet with fresh drops of salty tears. She hadn't realized she was crying again. Cupid went to wipe her cheeks with her scarf. A green thumb on her skin did that for her.

"Don't cry," A deep, British voice echoed in her ears. She jumped, falling backwards of the light post. Instead of hitting the pavement, she landed on the soft petals of a flower. A really big flower, at that. Cupid looked up. A green hand connected to a fairly handsome guy was held out to her.

She took it and stood up, "I'd say thanks for catching me, but you're the reason I fell," Cupid was surprised at the chill in her voice. She was starting to sound more like Jack than her usual self.

The spirit in front of her rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry 'bout that," He was attractive, there was no hiding that. His skin was an ivory color, emerald eyes shining brightly against it. He wore a white, loose tank top with dark green cargo pants. His hair was the shade of his eyes, very shaggy and full of waves. The spirit looked like he belonged on a beach.

Cupid stuck out a hand, "I'm Amour." Wow. Could she be more blunt?

Smiling, a dazzling white smile, he took her hand, "You're Cupid, aren't you?"

She grinned. At least he noticed who she was, "Yeah, I am."

He nodded, going a little shy. That sort of info had that effect on some people, "I'm Ivan, Ivan Stump. I'm the spirit of spring and everything plant related."

They both chuckled a little. Cupid looked up at Ivan and smiled, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Ivan. I'm sorry that we met on such awkward terms."

He just nodded and gave a sympathetic smiled. No side remarks or rude comments. Plain, simple, and understanding. A girl could get used to that.

"Well, I gotta go," She smiled again. The spirit couldn't help it. He had that kind of feel to him. It reminded her of Jack. Cupid shook the winter Spirit from her head. Instead, it was filled with the lovely flowers and scents of spring.

He nodded, "Ok, I'll see you around, then?"

"Definitely."

Ivan stuck his hands in his pocket, "Cool, Cool."

He was shy. So shy, that Cupid kissed him on the cheek then flew away. Ivan brought a green hand to his cheek and blushed, watching the legendary figure fly away. He grinned wildly. He felt like dancing.

Cupid was mentally hitting herself. She barely knew the guy! What in the world made her think that kissing him on the cheek would be an ok thing to do? She sighed. Subconsciously, she was comparing Ivan to Jack. Such similar, yet completely different people. The spirit shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about it.

Leaving more confused then when she came, Cupid flew off in the direction of the Floridian coast.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next few days for Cupid, sucked. She felt alone. It had been a few days since she had seen Jack. The spirit was hoping today would change that. It was Saturday, and the pair was supposed to meet in Athens.

She was flying over the ocean when she heard wings flapping next to her. Cupid looked over. A grinning Ivan was beside her. He wore converse that had wings on the side of them. Cupid laughed in delight and slowed down.

"Nice Sneakers!"

"Thank you," he bowed jokingly, "They're a gift, from Mother Nature!"

"They're amazing!" Cupid laughed the the green spirit as he showed off his fancy shoes.

Ivan laughed along with the love spirit. She looked flawless in the bright sun over the atlantic. He couldn't think of anyone more beautiful. Stump flinched when Cupid snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Earth to Ivan. Anyone in there?" She laughed and he shook his head. Green locks of hair bounced everywhere. He looked up and smiled.

"Where are we going?"

Cupid paused, "Athens. There's someone I need to talk to," She looked out in front of her for a bit, before turning back to her new found acquaintance, "Where are you going?"

"Wherever you are. I need to talk to you about summit. It can wait until we get there."

She frowned. Ivan was the last person the spirit wanted there. That would make things 100 times worse. Cupid was about to protest when Ivan cut her off.

"It'll just be a quick thing, then I'll be off. Promise."

She nodded, trusting him. Ivan was a nice, trustworthy guy. Smiling, Cupid glanced in front of her then back at the spirit, "Race you!" Not waiting for a response, the spirit of love took off. Ivan Stump raced after her, all smiles and laughter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Saturday. Jack didn't count how many days it had been since their fight. He didn't care. No matter how long it had been, it still felt like years. Cupid was a friend. More than that, he wished. Their fight shook him to the core. The things he said were out of line. She had been right, but Jack was too damn stubborn to admit _that. _

Still, it was the day they were supposed to meet in Athens. He could only hope that she would come. _Maybe he would get the chance to apologize. They would hug and everything would be okay again! Jack could even kiss her! _

The guardian flinched and blushed at the last thought. Not one of his best plans or ideas, that one. She would most likely punch him if he did something like that. Being the guardian of LOVE, he was pretty sure his affection for her would be obvious. Jack's head swung up when he heard laughter.

Jack stared into the streets of the city. Pink curls caught his attention and he smiled. Quickly, the Guardian flew after the hair, into the back alleyways of the city. He was about to yell for Cupid when she stopped. Next to her was a boy.

He was tall and built. His skin was tinted green. With green cargo pants and a white tank top, he looked like he belonged on a coast somewhere. A green mess of hair sat on his head, with eyes to match. Jack stood, frozen in place. Who was this guy?

He was taunting her, sticking his tongue out. The spirit of love replied with a nice punch to the arm. He kept talking, ignoring the gesture. Cupid was smiling and laughing along with what he said. Jack was about to leave. He stopped in his place when the conversation went dark.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Come with me."

"What? Why?" Cupid was more curious than upset. She hadn't even known this guy for a week. Her mind scolded her, _You barely knew Jack for a day, but you went along with him. _It was a true statement. Jack had been different though. He was friends with the guardians. Cupid knew nothing about Ivan.

He grabbed her hand, "There's someone I know who wants to talk to you." Cupid dropped his hand immediately.

"Who wants to talk to me?" She eyed him with suspicion. He was in a hurry, almost frantic now.

Ivan looked at the ground. His grin turned a little more dark than before, "If I tell you, you won't come."

Cupid's eyes widened. The situation had gone sour, "Well I'm not going unless you tell me, so..."

The spirit grabbed her wrist, "Just please, come with me," He was pleading, his eyes big and green. Cupid ripped her hand away and started backing up. She reached for an arrow behind her and held it like a knife. Ivan stood up, surprised by her defensive reaction.

"Get away from me."

No questions asked. Cupid wanted to get as far away from Ivan as possible. Whatever he wanted, she didn't want to be a part of it. She turned to leave. A vine wrapped around her wrist. Letting out a yelp in surprise, Cupid was yanked back. She ended up falling to the ground. Ivan was standing over her, his eyes hidden by his hair.

"We need you, Cupid. He needs you," Cupid's eyes went wide.

She was furious. Already, she was having a horrible week, and now this? "YOU attacked me when I was running from those nightmares!"

"Come with me, Cupid. He can help you, just like he helped me. He's sorry for what he did and he wants to help you again. Please, just come with me." Ivan was down next to her, begging. Cupid pushed him in disgust. She tried to break free, but the vines were too tough. He was talking about Pitch.

Ivan was working for Pitch. The spirit pulled and struggled. The vines were coiled around her so tight her hand was changing color. She propped her feet against a pole and pushed.

She was about to struggle more when the vine went limp. Cupid looked up. Ivan was pinned against the wall, a staff holding him at the throat. Jack's eyes were so blue, they looked like they were glowing. He was absolutely pissed.

"Leave. Her . Alone," Every word was heavily punctuated. Cupid stood up and ripped the vines from her wrist. She winced in pain. There were red imprints where they were. She ignored them and looked over at Jack and Ivan, the latter looking rather smug.

"I was warned about you, Frost."

Jack pushed on his neck harder. The spring spirit gripped at his throat in pain. He was finding it difficult to take a breath. The guardian just glared at him, "Go." He released the staff from Ivan's neck, immediately attacking him with ice. It was deflected by a vine. Quickly, Ivan flew off, leaving Jack alone with Cupid.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack turned to look at the spirit of spring. In reply, she hugged him. The guardian immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He wound his fingers in her hair and rested his chin on her head. A deep breath filled him with the smell of roses. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Cupid pulled away. She looked at him with pink, loving eyes. He was forgiven, he always would be. The spirit gave out a huff of laughter. She pulled him in and connected their lips.

It was soft and sweet. Everything Jack dreamed it would be, literally. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Cupid brought a pale hand to his face and pulled him in just a little bit more. He was like peppermint, and she was chocolate. They pulled away, both smiling like crazy. Her cheeks were red, but Jack was staying surprisingly calm. He kept his hands on her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

Cupid smiled, "Ya know, I was warned about you too, Frost."

All he could reply with was a soft hum. His eyes were closed. He was admiring the closeness that they kept. It was all to amazing and wonderful. Before she spoke again, Jack gave her another peck on her red lips.

The love spirit smiled, "I'm glad I didn't listen."

**A/N: It's here! The next Chapter is here! Give me one second to fangirl...OHMYGOSH HOW AMAZING WAS THAT ENDING?! THEY KISSED! LEGIT, THEY KISSED. OHMYGOSH! Ok, I'm good no-OHMYGOSH! Woo! Ahh, so amazing! Ok, now I'm done.**

**REAL TALK!**

**I like Ivan. As much of a dips**t he is for working with Pitch, I hope he turns good in the end. I personally have no Idea yet. It stinks that he had to turn on Cupid like that, though. Well, if it ended with Jack and her kissing then who the hell cares, right?! Seriously, though, I kind of liked him. I think there will be more character development later on for him. There will also be more of my own personal characters coming in later chapters, so look out for those.**

**Now that they're together, things are going to get a lot more complicated for Jack and Cupid. In some chapter soon, I think that they will be seeing some spirits that Cupid knew, but weren't exactly friends with. I'm was wondering along the lines of...Drunk Cupid? Love it, Hate it? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, they are going to be running into some problems with the other guardians, mostly Bunnymund and North. Hmmmm...I WONDER WHY, BUNNYMUND? **

**Oh gosh, I've rambled enough for you people, today. Next update around Wednesday or Thursday. As for my Big Four and Hunger Games fanfic, I was going along the lines of a monthly update. The chapters will be way longer, most likely. If you havent seen my newest project an you are a fan of the hunger games +the big four, go check it out! It's called As Tribute!**

**OK, I'm done now. Laterz!**

**#PrancerDancer**


	10. Chapter 10

All of the Guardians were staring at the globe in North's office. Cupid was leaning on the wall behind them. Jack kept stealing glances at her and winking. Every time their eyes met, she couldn't help but smile. As of 2 days ago, they were officially a couple. The spirit of love felt like singing. She was in love. There was no point in denying it. Everything Jack had done for her had been amazing. Sure, they only had known each other for a few weeks, but isn't that the meaning of Love at First Sight?

"Ivan Stump. An ex-worker of mother natures. She kicked him out when he destroyed all of her flowers to get noticed," North was staring at the naughty list. There was his name, a few spaces under Jack's.

Cupid huffed a pink curl out of her hair, "What is he doing with Pitch?"

"He most likely thinks Pitch will get him believed in. As messed up as that is," Bunnymund was irritated. After the news of what happened with Ivan and Cupid, he's been really protective and easily ticked off. In other words, bad news for Jack Frost.

The guardian couldn't stop looking over at her. It was as if when he turned away, she would leave and never come back. Jack knew that wouldn't happen, but he just couldn't stop. Cupid smiled and gave a little giggle. He winked and grinned back. They did that for a while as the other guardians continued to talk about Pitch and Ivan.

Everyone was surprised when a shot of golden sand danced around the big globe in the center of the room. Cupid turned to the door and let out a gasp. Sandy was leaning against the door frame. His golden hair was messier than ever and he had bags under his eyes. The love spirit rushed to the Sandman. She got onto her knees and hugged him.

The two friends turned their backs to the guardians. Sandy made a gold heart out of sand and then a snowflake. Cupid blushed and nodded. He just clapped his hands in excitement and turned around. The spirit of love put her finger to her lips. The other guardians still didn't know about her and Jack. Sandy nodded and Cupid knew their secret was safe with him.

North bellowed forward to the Guardian of dreams, "Sandy! You're up and moving."

The Sandman nodded, smiling at all of his friends. He made various shapes over his head to tell then he was ok. Jack walked up to him and smiled.

"Glad to see you're ok. Cupid was worried sick. You've been on her mind this whole week"

Bunny frowned as the two guardians looked over at the spirit of love. They both laughed and she blushed, giggling along with them. Sandy walked over and hugged the spirit again. It was his way of saying thank you to her.

Tooth flew over and joined the big hug. North and Bunny followed. Everyone was smiling and laughing except Jack. He was stood outside the embrace rather awkwardly. Cupid looked at him and grinned. She managed to hold her hand out to him, "Get in here, Frostbite!"

Jack smiled, "Whatever you say, love bug," He mumbled under his breath. The winter spirit joined the hug. He was stood with one arm around Tooth, the other around Cupid. She looked up at him and winked. They all jumped when North's loud voice boomed over them, "Back to work."

Cupid gave them all a smile. , "Like he said, better get back to work!" She walked out the door. Her pink curls bounced behind her as the girl left to spread love to the world. Jack just smiled lazily after her before turning to his fellow guardians.

"I gotta get going as well," he gave everyone a little wave and left right after the spirit of love. She was waiting for him in the hall. When he emerged, Cupid walked up to him and took hold of his hand. She shivered at the cold, but continued to hold his hand. Jack raised an eyebrow, but she just smiled. Tooth peered at them from around the corner. She nearly cried out in happiness when she saw their hands. Her eyes were wide as she focused in on what the were saying.

"Bunnymund nearly mauled you when you started talking about me," Cupid looked at Jack. He just shrugged it off and continued walking. She laughed and rested her head against the winter spirits shoulder, "He's going to hate you, isn't he?"

Jack stopped and turned to Cupid. His eyes were big and blue. She looked concerned and worried. Her hair was messier than usual and her eyes had faded to more of a soft pink. The guardian of fun leaned down and kissed her. He held her cheek and wrapped a hand around her waist. Every time they kissed, sparks flew. When they pulled apart, Jack whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, nothing they say even matters as long as I have you."

Cupid smiled and pulled him in for an affectionate hug. He let out a little hug and quickly kissed her neck. The two had been together for a total of 2 days, but it already felt like years. Jack squeezed her waist a little tighter. He wanted to stay like that forever. Centuries could pass and it would only feel like hours, when she was next to him. With her there, nothing else mattered.

They both froze when tooth came out from around the corner.

"OH MY GOSH! You two are SO CUTE!"

Jack and Cupid quickly pulled apart. The spirit of love was staring at the ground, finding it far more interesting that the situation at hand. The guardian was rubbing the back of his head, nervously. They both turned bright red. The two shared a look and then Jack spoke, "I don't know what you mean. We just hugged."

It was a pathetic attempt, really. Tooth rolled her eyes and flew up to the shy couple, "Don't try that with me. I saw and heard everything."

"Oh gosh," Cupid put her hands on her forehead. She was grateful for her pink curls. Otherwise, the two guardians would see her beat red face.

Jack looked up at the ceiling. He was laughing nervously, "Well, that's embarrassing," His face was red. The spirit was leaning on his staff. He couldn't look at tooth. The female guardian just smiled.

"Be glad it was me and not Bunny," Tooth looked down the hallway, "Speaking of which."

Cupid flipped her hair up. She ran to Jack and grabbed his hand. He was surprised as the spirit of love yanked him around the corner. Tooth followed, smiling like crazy. The guardian laughed at the couple. She was right. The two were quite the adorable thing. Smiling, the fairy grabbed the two and pulled them into a hug, "You're secrets safe with me."

Cupid smiled gratefully, "Its safe with Sandy, too. He knows." Jack raised his eyebrows in question. The spirit just brushed it off. She gave Tooth a small wave. The female guardian hugged her good friend before going out to her fellow guardians. The couple behind the corner gave a sigh of relief, then smiled at each other.

With a sly grin, Jack pulled her in and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The guardian felt his heart melt in his chest. To his dismay, she pulled away after a short while.

"I really do have to go, Jack," She didn't want to leave him. It was apparent in her voice.

The winter spirit nodded. He had his own business to attend to as well. Jack kept a hand on her waist and gave a sly smile, "I know, I know. Before you leave, where are we going Saturday?"

Cupid froze. She handy thought about that quite yet. Not really having anything planned, the love spirit looked up at Jack, "I want to go to Rome."

The winter spirit kept his grin, "See ya then, Love Bug."

"Until then, Jack Frost," Cupid stood on her tip toes and gave him one last kiss before flying off. The guardian stared after her, his fingers to his lips.

He could still smell the scent of roses from her hair. Jack could almost taste the candy that she tasted like. The guardian flew up into the air. He spun around in circles, doing flips and shouting at the top of his lungs. If this was what being a hopeless romantic was like, then he was all for it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"If you had 1 billion dollars, what would you do with it?" Jack held Cupids hand as they walked through the streets of Rome. It was their first official date. The guardian had planned something special. When he told his girlfriend, she was ecstatic. She had gotten all dressed up, along with him. Her dress was blue and she had white flats. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Jack had a red button up shirt along with a black pair of skinny jeans. His hoodie wasn't the only clothing he owned. However, he still didn't wear shoes.

Cupid bit her thumb and pondered the winter spirits question. Her pink bangs shifted in the breeze of the night. Her eyes were aimed up into the sky. As if the stars had the answer to the seemingly simple question, "If I had a billion dollars, hmmmm...I think I would buy an Island."

Jack gave her a skeptical look and Grinned. His white hair ruffled in the wind, shining off the street light of the city, "Why would you buy an Island?"

"So I could rebuild my greenhouse."

The guardian stopped. Cupid kept hold of his hand, but looked back at him. His blue eyes stared right into hers. The spirit felt glued to the spot. Jack just kept staring. He was thinking.

"Do you want to do that, Rebuild your greenhouse?"

Cupid nodded. Its all she ever wanted. The current place she had wasn't hers. It wads something she had found, abandoned and lonely. Now, she wanted one of her own. Jack's stare broke into a sly smile. His eves were full of mischief and happiness. He squeezed her hand a little tighter, "I'll get on that, then."

Cupid let out a sigh and laughed, "Jack, don't do-"

He grabbed her shoulders. She was surprised at the intensity in his eyes, "It's something you want, right?"

The spirit nodded. Its all she ever wanted, besides him of course. She cringed at how hopelessly dumb and lovey dovey that sounded.

"Then consider it done," The guardian brushed it off like it was nothing. His smile was sly and content. Cupid gave him a little shove and smiled. Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her into the air, "C'mon, we have a dinner to eat."

Cupid raised her eyebrows in surprise. He actually made dinner. The spirit nearly laughed out loud. She just couldn't picture Jack setting up anything close to a romantic evening. Accepting the fact that he could be mushy if he put his mind to it, she flew along with him.

"Close your eyes," Jack squeezed Cupids hand. Begrudgingly, she shut her pink, round eyes. The winter spirit smiled and went a little faster. When they finally reached their destination, he told her to open them.

She smiled lightly. It wasn't much. There was a candle and a picnic basket. It was about what the spirit had been expecting. Cupid was a little let down, until she saw where they were. The pair were sat on top of the Colosseum.

Jack leaned back onto his hands. Cupid was still to awestruck by the view to say anything. The guardian had really outdone himself. The spirit of love sat down and the two ate dinner, a plate of spaghetti and a baguette. When they finished, they both laid down and stargazed.

Smiling, the love spirit leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. In return, he kissed her on the lips. A sweet, simple peck.

Pretty soon, the two were making out on top of one of the most historical sites in the world. Cupid had her hand grown lazily around his neck. Jack pulled away for a second and grinned, "I'm glad you like tonight, Amour."

"I loved it, Jackson," Cupid brought him in for one last sweet kiss. When they broke apart, she immediately curled up against his chest. Jack chuckled and put his arms around her shoulders. The pair fell asleep like that. The night couldn't have ended more perfectly.

**A/N: I had no idea I could get so MUSHY! You heard it hears first, folks! PrancerDancer actually has feelings. Wow, this chaper, ladies and gentlemen. Honestly, I'm surprised at how affectionate this chapter is. I know I said this chapter would be posted in the middle of the week, but I could 't help myself. They latest chapter already had 50 views, so it was ok!**

**Anyway, story speak, now:**

**Sandy is Back! Yay! I love how he immediately figures out that Cupid and Jack are a thing. When Tooth found them, I laughed And I'm the one who wrote it! The couples reaction is really funny. I tried to make it so it was semi obvious, but the other guardians still don't figure it out. I think Cupid is a lot more worried about how their relationship will affect the others around them thank Jack. He just doesn't care**

**Their date in Rome is so cute! I'm sorry for all of you innocent people who cringed when they started making out. I hate to tell you, but it's going to happen more than once. They're in a relationship for Pete's sake!**

**Anyhow, I'm tired and want to go to sleep. The first chapter of My BigFour/HungerGames story As Tribute is up. Go check it out.**

**'Till then, my friend!**

**(~_~)PrancerDaner**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review answer time!**

**Hunter: Thank you so much!**

**Tanairy: Guess you're just gonna have to keep reading. I promise, more updates soon.**

**Lord Jace: Why not both?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Cupid, Randy, and Ivan.**

Bunnymund was preparing for Easter. It was the middle of March and the holiday was at the beginning of April. He was all over his warren, making sure things were done right. As always, the other guardians came to help out. Tooth was sat on the ground, paintbrush in hand, carefully dabbing an egg. North was directing the little things each different way to prepare for the next few weeks. Sandy was on a patch of soft grass, asleep. The bunny flinched when he saw Jack.

Cupid was with him. They were sat on one of the giant Easter eggs. The guardian of fun would shoot a bit of frost in the air. She would draw back an arrow and fire at it like a target. When it hit, the frost and arrow would explode in a sea of blue and pink, decorating the eggs below it.

The bunny scoffed and hopped over to Tooth. She was eyeing them with a light smile on her face, "Whats up with them 'eh?" He pointed to the pair on the stones. Tooth shifted uncomfortably. She knew what was going on, he could tell. Frowning, bunny sat down beside her. The fairy shifted over a little bit, "Oh, come on. Tell me!"

She shook her head, "There isn't anything to tell," If there was anything to say about Tooth, it's that she's a terrible liar. Bunnymund just rolled his eyes. He got up and stuck his tongue out at his fellow guardian.

Cupid's laugh echoed through the Warren. Jack was lying on the ground, covered in blue and pink. Everyone let out a small chuckle at the winter spirit. His face turned red as he flew back up to his girlfriend. Her pink curls were thrown back into a ponytail. She had long sleeves on, covering up the red marks on her wrist from Ivan. At first, there was just a little scratch, but now her whole wrist was red. It wasn't going away like she thought it would. Jack reached over and tugged on a piece of hair. Cupid gave him a light shove back. They both were sprawled out, back on their rock.

The guardian put his hand on hers. His eyes flicked from her pink ones, to the entrance of the warren, "Lets go," he whispered. Cupid nodded and stood up. She jumped from the giant stone egg they were on. Jack jumped after her. They walked into the tunnels. When they were out of sight from the others, they grabbed hands.

Pitch sat in the shadows. He smiled when he saw The two spirits pass by him. Just the people he was looking for. The nightmares at his side fidgeted, wanting to attack. He held them back. There was a time and a place. For now, he would just observe.

His evil smile grew when he saw their hands in each other. A cruel idea bloomed in his mind. Placing a hand on the sand figure next to him, Pitch sent a nightmare to them. The horse galloped forward. Cupid jumped back as Jack shot at it with frost. The boogeyman slipped passed the two distracted spirits and into the Warren.

Bunny was directing eggs. Laughing, Pitch materialized on a stone pillar, "Oh, this is rich."

All of the guardians reacted. North unsheathed his swords while Tooth went to Sandy. Bunny stepped forward, boomerangs in hand, "Get out, Pitch."

"Don't you want to know what's so funny?" The guardian of hope' sear twitched as he stared Pitch down. He laughed again, taking the lack of gesture as a yes, "Apart, they're so strong, Jack and Cupid. Now that they're together, all they are is a small nuisance. Oh, it's just brilliant!"

Bunnymund took a step forward, "What do ya' mean, 'together?"

Pitch laughed even harder. It sent a shiver down everyone's spine. The boogeyman came down from the rock he was stood on. He went straight up to bunny, a devilish smile on his face, "Cupid and Jack are in a relationship, madly in love."

Bunny turned back to his fellow guardians. North didn't seem too surprised, but he still was a little shocked. Tooth and Sandy, however. They both avoided his gaze. Sandy looked off in the distance, pretending to whistle while Tooth picked at her feathers. Angrily, he hopped off in the direction of the entrance of his warren, where Cupid and Jack just left from.

The guardians took off after him. Laughing behind, Pitch faded away into the shadows. His work was done.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid turned at the pounding of footsteps behind her. She was met by a furious looking Bunnymund and horrified guardians. The easter bunny didn't even give her a second glance. He went straight up to Jack and pinned him to the wall with a boomerang.

"I suggest you start takin' my advice, before it kills ya'," The winter spirit would have laughed if he wasn't being strangled. North was trying to calm him down. Cupid pulled at Bunnymunds arm, to get him away from Jack. Tooth was doing the same on the other side of him. The bunny just shrugged them off.

Jack smiled as he managed to choke out a few words, "Oh, because I'm so terrified of a kangaroo," With his staff, the winter spirit froze his nose. The guardian pressed a little harder.

A mixture of horror and fury was bottling up inside her. Unaware to her, Cupids eyes started glowing pink. She stomped her for on the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs. An eruption of pink light followed. All of the guardians stopped and stared.

"Honestly!?" She screamed, "What are you guys, 12?"

No one replied. All of them just stared at her. Her eyes continued to glow a bright pink. She flipped her curls and turned to leave. Too dumbstruck by her outburst, Bunnymund just looked after her. Jack, however, ran up along side the spirit.

Without a word, he grabbed her hand. Cupid tried to pull away but he wasn't having any of it. Jack squeezed her hand tightly, keeping her pace as they walked out of the Warren. Eventually, the spirit of love squeezed back. She took a deep breath and turned to her boyfriend, "That was insane and completely horrific."

The guardian chuckled and nodded, staring into her eyes, "Yeah it was," He decided to ignore the fact his eyes were glowing pink And the shot about him being childish before.

"I can handle an angry Bunnymund, but that was just uncalled for! I thought he was gonna kill you!"

"I didn't," Jack shrugged it off. If the Easter kangaroo had hurt him severely, Cupid would've hated him. She was not a forgiving person when it came to stuff like that. Even after that scene, her and the guardian would not be talking for at least a week, if not more.

"You didn't exactly make anything better, ya know. It didn't help the way you taunted him like that," Cupid looked right into his deep blue eyes. They glistened with mischief, just like they always did. He would never change, and she was grateful for that.

Jack replied with a sly smile. He swung a hand around her waist and pulled the spirit close. They shared a short yet passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, his voice was soft and smooth, "Even the worst situations need a little fun."

"Yeah, whatever," Cupid gave him a little smile and shoved his shoulder. He ruffled her hair like she was a dog. In retaliation, the winged spirit stole his staff. She decided to take his advice and add a little fun.

Jack immediately tried to get it back, but she was too quick, "Oh c'mon, give it back."

"Why?" Her tone was playful and fun.

"Because I need it."

Cupid batted her eyes, "Oh, really? For what," He rolled his eyes and smiled. She flew up into the air, about a foot and held the stick above her head, "Ya gotta jump for it."

A sly smile hanging on his lips, Jack jumped. He nearly wrapped his fingers around it. Noticing how close he was, Cupid flew up a little higher. The winter spirit landed on the ground and groaned, "No fair," He sounded like a little kid.

All he got in reply was Cupid sticking her tongue out. Jack tried to get the staff again, his fingers just out of reach. When he tried a third time, the spirit latched on to her waist rather than the staff. With a soft yell from Cupid, his added weight pulled them down. As they tumbled to the ground, the guardian grabbed his staff.

"Thank you very much," He held the crook as far away from Cupid as possible. Both sat on the ground, staring at each other, laughing. They had lots of work to do. Sharing a small farewell kiss, Jack and Cupid flew off in opposite directions.

**OoOoOoOoO**

A small pub in New Orleans played their music loud. Blaring jazz could be heard, even outside the building. Blue light flashed on the inside aLong with the bright yellow of the stage. Everyone was dancing, laughing, and having an overall good time.

Underneath, in the basement of the building, the same thing was going on. With no connections to the humans upstairs, a good handful of spirits were dancing the night away. Cupid smiled at the scene. She knew the place well and was glad that there was a job there.

A guy with black, messy hair looked over in her direction. He smiled when his dark grey eyes met her pink ones. A skip in his step, the spirit went over to Cupid, "Is that you, Amour?"

She gave him a toothy grin, "In the flesh, Randy," He was taller than she remembered, probably about 6'2. His skin was a pale grey. Without the rainbow colored converse, he would look like a blob of grey, with his jacket and skinned jeans.

He smiled and pulled her in for a big hug, "Haven seen you since '26. What's shakin?"

"I got a job over here and I thought I'd stop by to say hello," Cupid held up her bow and smiled. His grin was even bigger. In the 1920's, her and Randy did everything together, including her jobs. Thats when they found this place. He's been running it ever since. It wasn't a bad club. There was a band that would be on stage, blasting its tunes. A whole bunch of people would dance some she knew, some she didn't. It was just like when Cupid used to go there.

She heard a crack of thunder outside and smiled. Randy Tempest was the spirit of Storms. He ran everything from his little club. There was a weather station in the next room. It wasnt anything special. He had devoted his life to the joy of other spirits. He knew what it was like to be invisible.

Randy swung an arm around her neck and pulled Cupids cheek to his, "Just like old times," She smiled and turned to leave. A small patch of darkness in the corner of the room caught her attention. Ignoring the calls from her old friend, she immediately ran over to it.

When Cupid stuck her hand to the darkness, the feeling of sand poured over her fingers, "Suprise."

The spirit pulled away as the form of Pitch black materialized. His evil grin made her body shutter in fear. She took a deep breath. Backing away slowly, Cupid kept her eyes on him, "Leave now."

"Why? The party's just begun. Look, I even brought a gift," The boogeyman threw something at Cupid. She caught it in her hands. It was one of North's elves. The little creature gave a small cough before going unconsious.

"What have you done?"

Pitch put a hand to his chest, mock hurt, "What makes you think I did it?" His eyes flicked over to Randy. The spirit of rain nodded, slowly coming up behind Cupid. She was completely oblivious.

"I know you better than you think. Everything bad has something to do with you."

Pitch nodded, "You may know me, but do you know your friends?" Cupid screamed when she felt something sharp being driven into her wing. The pain erupted from her shoulder, numbing her brain. She crumpled to the ground and watched helplessly. Randy walked over to Pitch, his eyes a mixture of pity and determination.

"Come with us, Cupid."

Gasping at the pain, she shook her head, "No," Panic and disbelief flooded her mind. Not Randy. He couldn't be working with Pitch. They were friends. The spirit had fallen right into their trap.

Her old friend hardened his gaze, "Fine, have it your way," Cupid closed her eyes as Randy faded into the shadows with Pitch. Cringing, she got up. With North's elf in her hand, Cupid walked outside. The spirit grew her flower and hopped in. Carefully, Cupid reached over her shoulder. She could feel the small knife and screamed in pain when she tried to move it.

It could wait. Right now, she had to get to workshop. Taking a deep breath inside her Rose, Cupid felt the silent tears roll down her cheeks. All of this was too much for her. She thought it was over, the torment from Pitch. Everything was quite obvious, now. It wasn't over and it never will be.

**A/N: This chapter is poorly written. I don't like it. I nearly wrote derp instead of deep in the last sentence, there. It was nearly catostrophic. HA! Sorry about the late update. I've got a few days break, now. Hopefully there will be more updates.**

**Anyway, story talk now.**

**I think that Cupid is getting a little to guardian friendly. Helping out when she can, hanging out with them. Sometime in the next few chapters that's going to change. She isn't a guardian and there's no reason for her to be helping them. **

**When bunny attacks Jack, ohmygoodness. That was a really intense part to write. I was trying to think of how Jack would react and I think I protrayed him well. I could use some feedback on that. Him and Cupid are so cute, though. So much fluff!**

**What did you think of Randy? I like him, but not as much as Ivan. There won't be much depth to his character, other than this. **

**Pitch is working up something evil, I just know it. First Ivan now Randy? What's he doing with all of these lost spirits? Hmmm...you'll have to read on to find out. **

**Be sure to check out my Big Four/Hunger Games fanfic. There will be another update for that coming out soon.**

**Until next time, Peace out!**

**/:\PrancerDancer**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is why the story is rated T so...BEWARE OF THAT :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cupid and Ivan**

A pile of rubble shifted as a red rose grew out the grounds. It's petals pealed back as Cupid stumbled out, the small elf beside her. She laid on her stomach, too much in pain to lay on her back. A tumble of curls feel in front of her face. The spirit huffed them away. What she saw before her made her wish she hadn't.

North and the other guardians were shifting through the destructed workshop. Half the building seemed collapsed. All of the elves were gone. Every yeti was on the ground, unconscious. Cupid used her weak arms to prop herself up and get a better look. Instead of calling to her friends, she let out an audible moan. Sandy immediately looked up. His eyes went wide and he ran to her side. The others looked up as well, including Jack.

He stood in place, frozen. Everything was moving in slow motion around him. Tooth had landed beside her, clutching the elf she found. They both were in tears. Sandy was furiously using his sand creations to talk to Bunnymund. North was delicately pulling at the knife driven into her fragile wing. Jack blinked and in an instant, there was a bandage around the wound. When the spirit tried to stretch, she let out a scream in pain. It pierced his trance. The winter spirit ran over to her, knocking the other guardians out of the way.

She was sitting up, eyes closed in pain. Her whole body was shaking. Every strand of pink was tangled and matted. Jack put a hand on her deathly pale cheek. Cupid flicked her eyes open and let out a breath of relief when hers met his. He moved a curl behind her ear, "I should have been there."

The spirit couldn't bring herself to speak. she felt so weak. Instead, Cupid just shook her head. Jack let out a shaky sigh. Being careful not to bump her wing, the guardian wrapped his cold arms around her. The spirit of love buried her head into his shoulder. She sniffed as the tears streamed down. Jack took in a sharp breath as a single teardrop rolled off his cheek, "I should have been there, with you. It should have been me."

"No," Her voice was small and scratchy, "Never."

They sat in each others arms for what felt like hours. Neither of them wanted to move. The other guardians gave them some space. North took care of his elf that Cupid found. Bunnymund had begun to push beams back up. Tooth had gone to direct her fairies along with Sandy, who had to spread dreams.

Jack let go of their embrace and held Cupid at arms length, "What happened?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid was laying on the cold tile floor in one of Tooths room. They all had fixed up most of North's workshop. All that was left were the final touches. Her wing was feeling better, it had been nearly a week. She felt ready to get back out there. Since she got hurt, Jack had been doing most of her work. Currently, he was sat in the corner of the room shuffling cards.

"Do you know any magic tricks?" The spirit of love flipped up her curls, staring at her boyfriend. He shook his head and shuffled the deck once more. Cupid sat up with her hands. She folded her legs around and sat up straight. Jack raised his eyebrows when she held out her hand, "fork 'em over."

Smiling, Jack handed her the red and blue deck of cards. Cupid shuffled it. When she was done, she fanned out the cards in front of the winter spirit, "Take one and look at it. Don't let me see it, though."

Jack grabbed a card and looked at it. It was the four of clubs. He clutched it close to his chest so she couldn't look at it. Cupid split the deck in half and held it out to him.

"Now, place it in the middle of the deck," Careful not to let her see it, Jack put the four of clubs on the small pile of clubs. His girlfriend placed the other half on top and shuffled the whole thing. When she finished, she fanned the cards out to him again, "Do you see your card here?"

Jack gave her a funny look then shook his head, "No, I don't."

Cupid shrugged, "Of course not," She reached over behind the guardians ear, "That's because its behind your ear."

Sure enough, the spirit of love pulled the four of clubs out from behind his ear. Jack gave a small laugh in astonishment. His eyes flicked from the card to the curly haired girl in front of him. Grabbing the deck from her, he pushed the card back into it.

"That's pretty good," Jack paused for a moment and gave her a sly grin, "How'd ya do it?"

Cupid pretended to zip her lip shut and lock it, "a magician never reveals her secrets."

"Not even to her super hot, sexy boyfriend?" He scooted a little closer and wrapped his freezing hands around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Not even to you."

Jack laughed, "I wasn't talking about me, but if you insist," He leaned in and kissed her. Immediately she reacted. Cupid climbed into his lap, pulling him in a little closer. The winter spirit brought a hand to her cheek and curved it to the base of her neck. Even though he was supposed to be freezing, she could still feel the heat emitting from his chest.

Cupid put a hand over his heart and grinned, "Maybe you aren't as cold hearted."

"Oh, shut up," Jack whispered against her skin. Their lips collided again and he pulled her on top of him. She smiled against his kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. They snuggled closer together, if it was even possible to do so. He smelled like the forest in the middle of winter. It was like she was playing in the snow on a bright, cold morning and Cupid loved it.

With a surge of bravery, the spirit of love tugged at his blue sweat shirt. Jack pulled away and gave her a sly yet curious look. Cupid averted his gaze and blushed. She was about to apologize when the winter spirit pulled off the sweater, revealing his bare chest. Right after, he pulled her back into their kiss.

Cupid happily continued. She ran her hand over his chest. A cold hand clutched her waist and pulled her in closer at the neck. Jack interlaced his fingers in the girls hair. He was nervous. Everything about her, about them, was new. It was something he had never experienced, but with her it was brilliant. When she was with him, everything felt natural. It was as if they had been in a relationship for years, like he'd kissed her like this so much more than once.

When they pulled apart, Cupid rested her head on her boyfriends chest. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. Jack propped himself up on his elbows. The spirit of love turned her head to look at him. He was perfect in the dull, warm light of the small living space they were in. The two both let out a small sigh of happiness. The winter spirit let his hand rest on his girlfriends waist, "I love you."

The words were soft, a whisper in the wind. Cupid could feel her heartbeat pick up. To her, it was like the words were screamed with joy. He loved her. Jack Frost loved her, Cupid. She looked up at him, wide eyed and nervous. He was about to utter an apology when the love spirit cut him off.

"I love you, too."

Jack stopped breathing for a second. She loved him back. Right then was one of the most happiest moments of his life. He couldn't believe that she loved him back, "Really?"

Cupid reached up and whacked him on the side of the head, "Yes, really," They made eye contact and smiled. Jack lifted her chin to his with a finger and kissed her. It was soft, sweet, and full of love.

"OHMYGOSH YOU TWO ARE THE CUTEST!"

The couple jumped and turned to the door. Tooth was hovering in the doorway, along with some of her mini fairies. A few of the tiny balls of color were on the floor, passed out from all of the fluff. Cupid and Jack quickly shoved away from each other, the latter throwing his blue sweatshirt back on. The spirit of love felt her face heat up,"Oh my gosh, Tooth."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Her and the spirit of winter shared a look, then both yelled, "Uh, yeah!"

The colorful guardian flew forward and knelt down by Jack's face, "Then maybe you and your girlfriend shouldn't be making out on my floor, huh?"

Cupid felt her face heat up even more. Jack looked at the ground, a hand on his forehead. The guardian was trying to keep the nervous laughter away. He looked up when he heard a squeaking sound. Baby tooth was in front of him, yelling. She had her finger pointed in his face, then over at Cupid. Said spirit raised an eyebrow at the tiny fairy, then at Jack. He just waved it off like it was nothing. Baby tooth was telling him to 'get a room', basically.

While Jack was distracted by the small fairy scolding him, Cupid was pulled off to the side by Toothina, "So," She knelt down, shifting to sit right, "Hows the relationship going? Have you talked to Aster?" The spirit looked up at her guardian friend, "I'll take that as a no. Why, exactly?"

"He doesn't understand. With Easter coming up, he's far too busy anyway."

"Not for you, girlie," Tooth shook her head, her eyes down casting a bit, "He'll make time for you. You're like his daughter."

Cupid noticed the saddened look in the fairies eyes. She decided that would be a topic to discuss later. Instead, she looked over at Jack, who was already staring at her. Smiling, she stood up, along with Tooth. The spirit turned back to her fairy friend, "Can we continue this conversation later? I've got something I gotta do."

"Of course," Tooth smiled, knowingly. Cupid thanked the guardian and pulled her boyfriend out of sight. Quickly, she called after them, along with a few of her mini fairies , "Good luck!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack looked over the edge of the cliff he stood on. The guardian didn't mind heights, he actually enjoyed them. It's when your girlfriends about to hurl herself of a cliff. That's when you don't like them, "Are you sure you want to do this!?"

Cupid nodded, her pink curls pulled to the side by the wind, "Positive. I'm ready."

"Ok, but if anything goes wrong, just yell for me," Jack twirled his staff, nervously.

"Of course," The spirit of love kissed his cheek, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise," She kissed his lips this time. Her fingers danced on the back of his neck. Cupid was being flirtatious and mischievous. Jack wasn't sure whether to be worried, or turned on.

"Good luck."

Cupid nodded in acknowledgement. She spread her wings. There was a slight twitch where she had been hurt, but everything else was fine. Before Jack knew it, she was diving off the side of a cliff, "GERONIMO!"

The guardian ran to the cliff side. Just as he looked down, a rush of white and pink flew in front of him. Jack looked up to the sky to see his girlfriend hovering there. He threw his fist in the air and let out a small 'whoop!'

The spirit of winter shot into the sky. He practically tackled Cupid with a hug. The couple embraced as Jack spun them around, laughing and smiling. They both stopped when a slow clap started from behind them. Ivan stump was hovering in the air. Jack turned and immediately pointed his staff at the intruder.

"Well done, little bird, well done."

Cupid reached down into thin air. Her bow suddenly appeared, along with her quiver on her back. She drew an arrow on the traitor in front of her. Ivan flew up to her and pushed the weapon off the bow, "Don't be like that, little bird. I was just congratulating you on a full recovery."

"Get away from me," Cupid flew backwards. She was tired of the constant pursuit. It was time to be done.

Ivan gave a disappointing hiss. He held out his hand to the spirit, "Not unless you come with me."

Jack stepped in front of her. Subconsciously, Cupid latched onto his shoulder. The guardian stood with his staff out, practically poised on the green spirits nose, "Over my dead body."

**A/N: AND WITH THE MOST CLICHE' CLIFFHANGER IN THE UNIVERSE, I leave you. Someone's always gotta say 'over my dead body' or else it just isn't a real story. Well dang, this chapter, mate. Quite the chapter if you ask me. The second section is the whole reason that this is rated T. That's about as heated as its gonna get. The SQUEAL however...wait WHAT? I didn't say anything about a squeal...I don't know what you're talking about...shhhhhh. I'm just a little crazy, I promise, guys...**

**Moving on from talking about my questionable sanity. Story talk now!**

**The first section of this chapter is heart wrenching. Jack is just so sweet on the inside. He treats Cupid so well. Speaking of which, the love spirit it completely shaken up by this. I mean, she was in ok condition after the Ivan incident, but now, shes had it. That comes into play next chapter.**

**Dat make-out scene. Oh dang. So much fluff! THE 'I LOVE YOU'S, oh gosh the 'I love you's. Why are they so cute? That bit when he pulls of his sweatshirt. I can already see the fan girls dying of over excitement. I mean, why are they so PERFECT? In a few chapters, though...beware and don't digitally hit me, ok?**

**IVAN. That piece of poop. Cupid flew for the first time in like, a week and a half. Now, he's there to ruin it. I won't say much. You'll have to wait for the next chapter for that (If you actually care about what I say) Overall, I was really happy with this chapter. Be expecting the next one sometime next week, or maybe this weekend.**

**By the way...3000 views on this story! Thank you all so much! It wouldn't be this amazing if I didn't have such great viewers. You all mean so much to me.**

**Until next time, See you nutters later!**

**PrancerDancer **


	13. Chapter 13

**Review answers!**

**Beccag7: Thank you so much. Reviews like yours are the reason this story keep going :)**

**Prontobadjuju: I know! Jack, you're so silly. I'm glad you like it. P.S. I'm diggin' the username ;)**

**Tanairy: Me too. I usually don't really like writing fluff, but these two are just too cute! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Ivan and Cupid. All other characters belong to Dreamworks!**

Ivan flicked his wrists. Vines shot up from the earth below the spirits into his green hands. Cupid moved to the side of Jack, an arrow trained on the villain. Her head pounded as sweat rolled down the side of her head. She had just had one of the best days of her life. There was no way in hell she was going to let Ivan take all the good feeling away.

"Well, isn't this fun?" The spirit of spring gave them a smile,"You two finally got together, huh?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "If all of this is about you being jealous, you can just go, green bean," Ivan's face reddened significantly. A hand over her mouth, Cupid struggled to stifle her giggles about his discomfort. The winter spirit adjusted his staff, "If not, let's do this."

The guardian took a shot. Ivan dodged and swung a vine. It wrapped itself around Jacks ankle and threw him to the ground below. Immediately, Cupid fired an arrow. Not expecting it, the spring spirit cringed as the arrow grazed his side. He clutched the wound and stifled a scream. Her arrows didn't look that threatening, but they stung.

Below, Jack coughed and took a deep breath. He shook of the aching pain in his shoulder. Flying up, the spirit shot another blast of ice at Ivan. It his him square in the chest, knocking him a little ways away, to the ground.

Groaning, the villainous spirit sat up. Jack and Cupid flew down and stood before him. They shared a look, then took aim. Instead of cringing like the love spirit thought he would, Ivan gave a devilish grin.

Cupid screamed as the ground beneath her suddenly vanished. Forcefully, her wings were bent into a painful position. The hole was only about as deep as her waist, but she felt vines coil around her ankles and saw them around her arms. Slowly, they began to pull her deeper, little by little. Her mind began to panic, thinking of all the horrors that came with being buried alive. She struggled as best as she could manage.

Ivan stood up and punched Jack square in the jaw. The winter spirit was thrown to the side, slightly dazed. The punch stung, numbing his face and making him angrier. Using his staff like a baseball bat, Jack swung. It collided with the side of the spring workers face. Ivan fell to the ground, down for the count.

"Jack!" Cupid was nearly gone. She was up to her chin in earth. Jack knelt down next to her. Carefully, he tapped the ground around her with his staff. It slowly began to freeze, the vines around her limbs getting colder by the second.

With a jolt, the plants around her arms and legs shattered. Taking a deep breath, Cupid forced her arms up. Her boyfriend took hold of her hands and gently pulled. It was slow and a little bit painful, but she eventually got out. Both of them heaved a huge sigh, sitting back onto the ground. They sat there for a moment, resting.

"C'mon," Jack stood up, helping Cupid to do so as well. She was shaken up, to say the least. The girl had nearly been dragged underneath the surface of the earth at the mercy of pith and Ivan. It doesn't get much more horrifying that that. The winter spirit grabbed her hand and squeezed. He pulled her along, "Let's get out of here, " She nodded, wrapping her arms around him. They both flew into the sky and away from the cliff side.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The North Pole was busy. All of the yeti's had to make up all the lost toys. They had recovered what they could, now it was time to start working again. Jack walked into all the bustling nonsense. Cupid trailed behind him, tired and defeated.

Phil the yeti walked up to Jack and glared, mumbling something. The winter guardian gave him a light smile that didn't reach his eys, "Where's North?"

The gruff yeti pointed to his office. Grabbing Cupid by the fingers, the winter spirit pulled her towards the beautifully decorated door. Jack lightly tapped on the door with his staff. It opened a crack, revealing the small elf Cupid had saved. The small thing squealed, latching onto her leg. The love spirit gave it a weak grin and patted its head.

"Hello?" North's thick accent came from behind the door. Jack pushed it open with his hand, revealing a desk and the usual toys around the jolly guardians office.

Without a reply, Jack started, "Bad news. We ran into Ivan again. He tried to take Cupid," He stepped to the side, revealing his tattered girlfriend. The feathers of her wings were puffed, going in all sorts of directions. Her hair was messy, per usual. There were dark circles under her eyes and dirt stains on her tank top. She seemed hollow and dazed, barely noticing the guardians were speaking.

North stood up and walked over. When the leader of the guardians put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up. Cupids eyes were dull. All of this has taken a toll greater than any of them could even imagine. The mere thought of it was horrible. He looked back at Jack, who was in no better shape. His eyes were heavy and his face scratched. There was a nice red mark where he had been punched.

"You need rest," his thick accent, quiet and sure.

Cupid cleared her throat. Her voice was hoarse, "What I need is for this to stop."

North nodded, "Until we can figure out how to do that, however. Rest will have to do."

She nodded, not in the mood for arguing. Jack reached over and grabbed her hand. North gave them a warm smiled and walked towards the door, "You can stay here, in Jacks room," The love spirit nodded, following the guardian of wonder through his amazingly crazy workshop. Usually all of this stuff would fascinate her. Not today. She had been tattered and torn and sleep was beginning to sound better than she thought it did. When they finally reached her boyfriends room, Cupid wrapped her arms around North.

"Thank you."

He patted her head, "Of course," The guardian left. Jack opened the door to his room and brought her inside. Immediately, she fell onto his bed. The cushion mattress felt like it was made of clouds. Everything in front of her eyes began to fade. The ice blue walls, blurring in with the white ceiling. As casually as she could, Cupid let out a sigh of sweet relief.

The winter spirit smiled and lent down. He kissed her forehead then curled up behind her. Cupid shifted so she was facing him. The room felt warm with pure happiness. Jack gave her a warm smile, which she returned. The spirit pulled him in a little closer. She pressed his lips to hers, acting as a good night kiss. Everything bad that happened that day was completely forgotten. All that mattered to them was sleep, and each other. He wrapped his icy arms around her shoulders, securing their closeness. Softly and sweetly, the two spirits drifted off to peaceful dreams.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When Jack woke up, Cupid was still curled in his arms. Her warm body pressed against his made him feel like he would melt right there. She had the subtle smell of roses and candy. Taking a deep breath, the winter spirit pulled her in closer. She shifted slightly, to fit with him better.

"Mmmm."

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." Jack poked her cheek.

"Morning already?" Cupid pulled a small blanket over her head. She groaned when her boyfriend pulled it away, nodding. The window let the morning light of the north pole shin in. her pink curls bounced as she lifted her head to see.

Jack sat up, propping his weight on his elbows, "C'mon, we gotta get up."

She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her waist. Closing her eyes, she rested her head back on his pillow, "Five more minutes?"

The winter spirit chuckled. Sighing, he rested his head against hers, kissing the pink curls, "Five more minutes."

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. An Australian accent pierced through the door, "You two better not be makin' out in there," Cupid groaned, putting her hand over her ear. Bunny knocked on the door again. Jack rolled his eyes. Reluctantly, he unwound his hands from his girlfriend's waist. She turned her head and pouted in protest. Her eyes were sad but wide. She was fully awake now. The winter spirit ruffled her hair then walked up to the door.

"Yes?" He pulled it open, revealing an irritated Bunnymund.

"You," He pointed a boomerang at Jacks chest, "Her," Bunny looked over the winter spirits shoulder, sticking it at Cupid next, "Out here, now."

Jack nodded. Before his fellow guardian could say any more, the spirit slammed the door in his face. Cupid let out another groan from under his blanket, "I don't want to go out there," The guardian tugged on one of her curls.

"I know, but you have to, so get up," Jack grabbed his staff from the corner of the room. She sat up, her hair going everywhere. Just now did she get a good look at the winter spirits room. The walls were the same color As his sweatshirt. There was a window directly across from the door, the bed on the right it. It had white carpet, shelves, and a chair.

"Nice room," Cupid yawned, stretching her arms. Jack chuckled and nodded. She grabbed his hand subconsciously. They walked out the room together, towards the globe. When they got there, all of the guardians were waiting.

"Cupid!" Tooth lit up, her eyes wide, "Are you ok? North told us what happened."

She nodded, her face falling as the memories of yesterday drifted back, "Yeah, I'm ok."

Tooth gave her a quick hug. Smiling, Cupid embraced the fairy back. It surprised the love spirit when she heard her friend whisper something in her ear, "Forgive him, please," When they pulled away, Cupid nodded. She was about ready to forgive the Easter bunny anyway. It's not his fault entirely.

Bunny was looking at the spirit, his eyes apologetic and worrisome. He had tried to talk to her Many times before. Every attempt Cupid had just ignored him. What he did wasn't appropriate, but it wasn't unprovoked, either.

The bunny walked over. Cupid immediately threw her arms around him. He smiled and hugged back, "You scared me, Sheila."

She brushed the comment of like it was nothing, "Eh, I'm fine," LIE.

"I'm sorry."

Cupid buried her face in his shoulder, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Jack piped up from behind them, "You can apologize to me, you know."

Bunnymund let go of Cupid and turned to his fellow guardian. The love spirit beside him rolled her eyes, mumbling something in-audible. Gabbing a Boomerang from his back, the guardian of hope walked straight up to Jack. He towered over the winter spirit and was a lot more frightening, "You know what, mate? I am sorry."

Jack looked taken aback, along with everyone else in the room, "You-you are?"

"Yeah," Bunny crossed his arms, "Sorry you're a moron," The guardian smacked him on the top of the head with the boomerang. Jack cringed, clutching the spot in pain. The loud laugh of the love spirit echoed throughout the room. Sandy was creating smiley faces with his sand. Tooth and North were laughing along as well.

Jack sent a glare to Cupid, "Oh, is that so funny?"

"Yeah," She spoke in between laughs, "It is."

The winter spirit rolled his eyes. He looked up at the bunny standing next to him, a smug smile on his face. Once everyone had their fun and finished their laughter, North got their attention, "There is a reason we are all here."

Sandy nodded, whilst everyone voiced their agreement.

"These attacks on Cupid must stop. It is preventing her from what she loves," Everyone looked over at the love spirit. She had pulled her bow, it now rested in hand. her pale fingers were brushing over its beautiful carvings. It was just now that she was realizing she missed her job. Cupid missed putting people together. It's what she was good at, and what she loved.

North spoke again, "We consider Cupid one of us. We must protect and help her in any way we can," All of the guardians nodded. Said spirit blushed, moving her hair behind her ear. She wasn't used to the spotlight.

Bunny spoke up, "How do you propose we do that, exactly?"

The whole roomed stopped. To say the least, it was a good question. No one had any clue. Breaking it down to the roots, Cupid caught everyone's attention, "We need to find out what Pitch is planning. Maybe we can stop it beforehand."

"That could work," Toothina nodded, along with Sandy and Bunny.

Jack looked from Cupid, to the other guardians, "How do we find out? We can't just go up to Pitch and make him tell us."

All of them looked between each other again. Another fault in their thinking. Cupid's eyes flicked from guardian, to guardian. Friend, to friend, to boyfriend. It was simple. She didn't exactly want to do it, but it was the only way to stop the attacks. Was there really ever a choice for her?

"Easy," Cupid looked directly at Jack, "I'll go with Ivan."

There was a horrible pause as everyone realized what she just said. Jack stared at her, his eyes wide in confusion. The other guardians had expressions of pure awe. The fact that she would even suggest to do that was insane.

"No," North kept it simple. Tooth agreed, along with Sandy. The love spirits eyes flicked over to Bunny. He had the same realization as her. Pitch would snuff out any other attempt to find him out, they both knew it. This may be the only way.

Jack was still silent. His eyes were permanently settled on Cupid. She avoided his piercing gaze. It made her feel uncomfortable. Instead, she continued, "I know it's not exactly ideal, believe me. In reality, however, do we really even have a choice? Pitch isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants, or is dead. You all know that as well as I do. He will get me, whether by will or by force."

Everyone stayed quiet. Jacks eyes shifted to the floor. Her words bounced of the walls, echoing in everyone's mind. Pitch wasn't going to stop. Cupid sighed, but contined, "And with these attacks, I don't think I can take much more," Her voice, faltered at the end, revealing how weakened she really was.

The winter spirit looked up. Their eyes met. Cupid felt her heart pang and a small tear drip down her cheek. His gaze was still full of confusion. He didn't get it. She was so close to cracking. It all was driving her mad with confusion and pain.

Jack kept his eyes on her. Her bright pink gaze was starting to falter. A small tear slipped down her face, dripping off her chin. He was confused. Why would she give her life up to Pitch. Jack had promised to keep her safe. It was a promise he intended to keep, but the guardian couldn't do that if she was with Pitch.

"We don't have any other choice," Cupid stated. North brought the other guardians aside to converse, apart from Jack.

The winter spirit shook his head. He whispered so only she could hear, "There's always a choice," Turning away from her, Jack walked away, confused and hurt.

**A/N: Here you go, ladies and gents. The 13th chapter of Love at First Sight? In the spirit of Halloween, it is quite an unlucky chapter. Cupid and Jack fight Ivan. When the finish his sorry butt, they go sleep the rest of the day and night away at North's place. When they wake up, it's reunion time with a bit of shock and anger thrown in there. What a chapter.**

**Yes it is about 700 words longer than the usual chapter, I know. Moving on, chapter speak time:**

**I tried to come up with a short fight scene between the two lovebirds and Ivan. For me, it needed to be small, but still have a huge impact psychologically on Cupid. These attacks on her are ruining her life and bit by bit, her self confidence and sanity. They way Ivan tries to take her is just horrifying. Plus he punches Jack in the jaw! What a jerk!**

**More fluff for the second section and the beginning of the third. It seems like every chapter needs fluff now. What is this? My brain, that's what this is.**

**Cupid. What drugs are you on? She has just said she will willingly hand herself over to Pitch. That girl is willing to do just about anything to stop these instances. Jack doesn't understand why she's doing it. That's gonna put a scratch in their "perfect relationship." I really could go either way with this.**

**Will Cupid come to her senses and listen to Jack? Or will the spirit of love hand herself over, leaving her at the mercy of Pitch? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Ok, ok...this story has the most amazing readers ever! You all are so supportive! +3,500 views. You all make me so proud to be a writer, and so humble to have such kind, amazing readers. I'm sorry for not answering reviews from last chapter. From now on, I will.**

**Peace out, Girl Scout!**

**\(^_^)/ PrancerDancer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Answers!**

**Lord Jace: I know! I feel really bad for him, too. I'm afraid, after this chapter, it will only get worse. Hopefully, he can stick it out until all this mess is over and done with.**

**Beccag7: Thank you for noticing my grammar. Might as well make my English teacher proud, you know. No, I don't think you sound like an English teacher. Everybody appreciates good grammar. Thanks for the review!**

**Hunter: Awesome reader, too. Thank you for the heartwarming, day-making review :)**

Jack sat on his window sill, staring out into the morning. Cupids words buzzed around in his head. 'We don't have any other choice.' She was wrong. There's always a choice. The spirit could stay with him. He would protect her and then they could figure out all of this mess, together.

If she went with Pitch, they wouldn't see each other for weeks. Jack would have no way to make sure she was safe. It would kill him.

A small knock on his doorframe caught his attention. Tooth was floating there, along with baby tooth. Jack gave them a half smile half grimace, then turned back to the window. The guardian flew in. She sat down on the ledge, across from him.

"Cupid's going tomorrow," Tooth had her hands folded in her lap. She stared at the ground. Jack looked over at her, alarmed and just a little angry.

"What? Tomorrow?"

She nodded, refusing to meet his icy eyes, "It's messed up and crazy, I know, but we don't have a choice. There's some work and business she needs to take care of today, then Cue leaves for Pitch's in the morning. She thinks the sooner, the better. "

"No," The winter spirit stood up, "I'm no gonna let her do this."

Tooth stood up as well. She looked Jack right in the eyes, making him turn away, "She's not going to let you stop her, either."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. The guardian let his head tilt back. The white ceiling glared back at him. Plain and unforgiving, the perfect description on his current situation. He couldn't let her go. Jack wouldn't let her go. Does she even realize what that would do to him? To their relationship? It would tear him apart, not knowing what was happening to her

When the winter spirit looked back at tooth, his eyes were glistening with tears. The usual volume and strength his voice had was replaced by a timid sound, "I have to at least try."

The Tooth Fairy gave him a look of sympathy, then nodded. He needed her here. Jack needed to know that she would be safe. Cupid was the only person he'd ever really truly loved. There was no way he was going to just accept it and let her go. A firm grip on his staff, the winter spirit left his room. He walked towards the Globe.

North and Sandy were there. Each with a grim expression. The leader of the guardians looked up when he heard Jack approach.

"Where is she?" Jack's eyes flicked between North and the Sandman.

The usually jolly man shook his head, "She's no longer here. Cupid left to finish up her jobs."

The winter spirit ran a hand over his face. She could be anywhere and everywhere.

Sandy lit up, as if suddenly remembering soemething. He began making shapes over his head. Jack focused on the shifting sand. He couldn't make out was Sandy was saying, well signing

North jumped a little when he finally got it, "Cupid is in Burgess!

The winter spirit looked between North and Sandy, alike, "You sure?" They both nodded. Giving the two fellow guardians a nod, Jack ran to the nearest window, "If you need me, I'll be in Burgess!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid looked in the window of the small house in Burgess. Jamie was on his bed, reading. It was a Saturday. Her face fell at the thought. Usually, her and Jack would be going on a date. Something told her that wasn't going to happen.

Shanking off the creeping dread and sadness, the spirit of Love tapped on the glass in front of her. The young boy inside jumped. He looked up from his book and smiled. Happily, he ran to the window and opened it.

"Hey Jamie," Cupid smiled, sitting down on the window sill

"Hi, Cupid. How are you and Jack?"

The spirit rolled her eyes. Letting out a small huff of laughter, she ruffled her young friends hair, "We're ok, I guess?"

"That bad, huh?"

Cupid bit her lip and nodded. The growing kid was fun company. He was a good listener. Quickly, she explained her current situation. For such a young kid, Jamie understood her predicament rather well.

"I know he's going to be mad for awhile," Cupid twhirled a finger around one of her curls, "I would kill him if the roles were switched and he left me. It's just, this is something I need to do. I just don't want him to hate me."

"He'll come around, ya know. He's Jack. He will always come around."

She nodded, not really believing him. This wasn't just a little thing that he would forgive right away. Cupid was leaving. She didn't know how long or if she would ever see him again. All the love spirit knew is that she was walking straight into the arms of Pitch.

Jamie kept going, "And if he doesn't, it's not your fault."

Cupid gave him a small smile. The kid always knew what to say. Ruffling his hair, the spirit flew into the air, "Thanks, kiddo. I gotta head out now, though," Cupid heald a hand up to block the sun.

Already back inside, Jamie gave a small reply, "Seeya."

Her smile fading, the spirit turned to leave, "Hopefully."

Cupid was about to fly away when something cold hit her face. It was a snow ball. Looking at the ground, a grin spread across her face. Jack was standing on the grass in a nearby park below. There wasn't any snow in sight, other than around him.

"Quit screwing with the weather!"

Jack laughed. A sound Cupid hadn't realized she missed. He called up to her, a smile on his face, "Never. I love messing with the weather!"

Rolling her eyes and giggling, Cupid flew down to meet her boyfriend. She hadn't even toutched the ground when he latched on to her. His strong arms wrapped around her shoulders in a tight embrace. Sighing contently, Cupid wound her arms around his sides.

The spirit kept it short so she wouldn't cry, "I'm so sorry."

Jack put a hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it gently with his thumb, "Don't be," He held her at arms length. Blue eyes bearing into her pink ones. He still didn't understand, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"I should have talked to you about it," Cupid sniffed.

He nodded. Talking about it beforehand would have been nice. Taking in a sharp breath, Jack shifted his gaze to the ground, "I still don't quite understand why you need to do this, though."

Cupid hesitated, not sure if she really wanted to say her reasoning. She took a long look at her boyfriend. It was now or never, "I want to know."

Jack looked up. It was her turn to avoid his gaze. Instead, she admired the few flowers that were starting to bloom in the end of March. The winter spirit rested a hand on her cheek, "What exactly are you trying to find out?"

"What is it about me he wants?" Cupid looked up, staring at him now. Her eyes were full of confusion. Her look turned desperate, "Whats so special about me? Why me, of all people to go looking for? Why did Pitch go after me? I need answers."

She had no idea how long that had been bubbling inside her. 350 years of not knowing why. All those years, day in day out, knowing that you would never be a guardian. Cupid needed to know why. She needed to understand why Pitch chose to ruin her life. What was she so important for?

"I don't know what to say," Jack leaned on his staff, still looking into her eyes. He understood. All those years, not knowing. It was what he felt before He was a guardian.

Cupid wrapped her slim arms up onto his neck. She rested her head on his chest, "Then don't say anything," His cold hands slid around her waist, finally resting on her lower back. Jack pressed his staff up against her spine, but she didn't mind. The spirit smiled against the blue fabric of his sweatshirt, "Just understand that this is something I need to do."

"I understand." Jack lifted her chin with his fingers, tearing from their hug. His eyes locked with hers, "I understand completely," and he did.

Cupid stared at his gorgeous features. Jack was beautiful to her. Everything about him made her happy. Giving him a small smile, the spirit connected their lips. It was a soft kiss. It made everything around them slowly fade away. Whenever Cupid was with him, Jack was all that mattered.

"I was not expecting for us to make up this fast," The love spirit mumbled in their kiss. Jack pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. He gave a small hum in reply, his eyes shut. She continued, "If you werent here, I'd be gone by now, you know?"

"So, I'm the only reason you're still here?"

"Mm-hm," Cupid nodded, her forehead against his still.

Jack wound his fingers in her hair, "Well then I better make sure it was worth it," He leaned in, like he was going to kiss her. Cupid was shocked when he pulled away. She looked into his eyes and pouted.

"It's Saturday. Where do you want to go?"

The love spirit squinted, questioning herself, "I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"I don't really care. As long as I get to kiss you when we get there, I'm fine," Jack shrugged. He released her from his grip. Instead, the guardian swung his staff up onto his shoulders. He tapped his chin, "On second thought, I want to just stay home "

"Where is home exactly?" The winter spirit shrugged again. Cupid nodded, "We could go back to the North Pole?"

"No," Jack spoke, quiet and just a bit seductive, "too many other people."

Cupid rolled her eyes. Jack was pacing back and forth. Her scent filled his nose when she came up behind him. Quietly, she wrapped her arms around him, settling on his chest, "I know he perfect place."

The winter spirit looked back at her, "Oh you do?"

Snapping her fingers, Cupid looked at the grass near her feet. Rather quickly, a big red rose bloomed from the ground, "Well," the spirit pushed her boyfriend towards the flower, "Hop in!"

Carefully, Jack pushed away the petals to get inside the gigantic flower.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"This place is huge!" Jack looked around in total awe. Cupid's rose was a lot bigger than he was expecting. It was only about the size of his room at Norths. The only difference was that Cupids rose stretched up. It seemed to go on fore miles and miles above his head, every wall with bookshelves.

On the main floor, there was a black love seat. There was a small kitchenette on one side with a few cabinets. Jack guessed she didn't get much company.

"Yeah," Cupid nodded, "It's bigger on the inside."

Jack looked back at his girlfriend, "I see you're reference," She grinned, nodding.

Cupid grabbed his hand. She pulled him up into the air. They flew through her tower of a house. At the top, there was a beautiful room. All of the walls were painted with a beautiful rose decoration. Jack landed on the floor of the room, going through an open wall.

It was small and concise. There was a small chair next to yet another bookshelf. In one corner there was a door. It most likely led to her closet, "This is my room," The love spirit plopped down on the red heart shaped bedspread on one side of the room.

The guardian tackled Cupid, pinning her down on the bed. Her pink curls sprawled everywhere. Jack leant over her, a hand on either side of her shoulder. Each of his knees were on one side of her hips. Without a word, he crashed their lips together.

Cupid put up her hand to cup his cheek. If possible, she pulled him closer. She loved him so much. Kissing him like this made her want to stay. The spirits wanted to be with him in her rose, forever.

Jack loved her so much it hurt. he ached at the thought of her leaving for who knows how long. It would kill him. He understood why, but it still killed him. The guardian wanted her to stay. He never wanted her to leave his side, "Oh god I love you."

Cupid smiled as they kept their kiss, "I don't want to go."

"Then stay," Jack pulled her up and sat down beside her, breaking their kiss. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

The spirit thought about it. She could stay. All of those things happening outside were forgotten when she was with him. Cupid could do it, she wanted to do it, "I can't. This is something I need to do."

The guardian nodded, "Just promise you won't leave without saying goodbye."

Cupid smiled, "Of course not," She kissed him again. They stayed inside her rose for the rest of the day. At the end of it all, the couple curled up into Cupid's heart shaped bed.

That morning, Cupid Lifted up Jacks arm and slipped out of bed. She gave him a quick kiss before Leaving her rose.

**A/N: Happy Halloween guys! What a holiday...that I don't really like. Anyway, I hope this chapter can hold you guys over until I get the proper time to write. It's lame, I know. Gimme a break. This is the last mushy chapter. Then we get into the intense and elaborate parts. Bear with me, guys! **

**+4,500 views. Thank you all so much! ****Story time now:**

**Jack is starting to get a little worried and desperate. He does not want Cupid to go. He's kind of in a love drunk state. The guardian is not thinking clearly.**

**I think Cupid would go to Jamie with her problems. He's a smart little kid, and I think she realizes that.**

**The ending is mushy and stupid and poorly written. Jack has never seen her rose and it's never been described. Think of Rapunzel's tower, but hollow and with lots of books. I think Cupid would actually leave without saying goodbye. She wouldn't want to see Jacks broken heart when she left.**

**There isn't much to say. It's not my best chapter, sorry guys. Something bette. (Next chapter) will most likely be up this weekend. I've been neck deep in homework lately. Sorry, again. Please leave a review or favorite/follow. I appreciate it.**

**What a week! Talk to you next!**

**-PrancerDancer**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review Replies from chapter 14!**

**Lord Jace: Yeah, Pitch makes me so mad in the next few chapters. Uhhg...cant reveal too much. Oh! Here's that fight between the guardians and Cupid you were Talking about awhile ago.**

**Hunter: I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't too sure about that chapter, and I'm not too sure about this one either. Please tell me if you like where I'm going with it. I'm also glad you liked the DW reference. Oh, and, who's Ethan?**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF! DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER! I would hope you wouldn't skip a chapter anyway...you know what? Just go ahead and read the chapter!**

Cupid stood in the center of a dark forest. The colors of dawn were just starting to show in the sky. In front of her was an old bed, the boards of the frame cracked and broken. Under it lied the epitome of her fear. The most terrifying yet intriguing thing she had ever had to deal with in her lifetime lay under the old thing. The spirit nearly turned around.

She shook her head. This was something Cupid had to do and there was no way she was backing out now. It was time to face her fears. Mustering up the last bits of courage she had in her, Cupid opened her wings. She removed the bed from covering the hole that led to Pitches layer. A voice behind her made her jump.

"He's not there, you know," Ivan leaned up against a tree, stroking it with the back of his hand.

The love spirit whirled around. She nearly burst out laughing at the sight of the man before her. There was a blue and black bruise on his jaw from where Jack hit him. There were a few scrapes on his arms from a few of the guardians shots as well. It made him look utterly ridiculous, "You look so stupid."

"Thaaanks."

Cupid nodded, her snickering and smile fading away. The look in her eye switched from curiosity, to determination. If Pitch wasn't there..."Where is he?"

"Who's 'he'?" Ivan shrugged, like he didn't know who she was talking about. Instead, he started to work on the trees around him, keeping them healthy. The love spirit couldn't help wonder how he could do such a job, and still be in line with Pitch.

"You know who 'he' is. Now where is he?"

The spirit of spring put a finger to his lips, "Can't tell you. It's a secret," Cupid ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't have time for this. Just as she was about to leave, Ivan started again, "but I can take you to him."

She knew better, "and what's it going to cost me?"

"Easy," Ivan stood up. He started walking around the love spirit, "I tell you where Pitch is, you tell me where Jack is," Ivy fingers brushed one of her pink curls.

Cupid swatted his hand away, "Not a chance."

"Then you can have fun finding the Nightmare king. Yourself."

She shrugged, "I will then," The spirit just started to walk away from it all when a green vine loosely wound itself around her wrist. Cupid looked back. Ivan had a hand lifted up, motioning for her to follow. Giving a huff of satisfaction, she followed the spring spirit into the dark forest.

They walked in silence. The love spirit had shaken the vines off her wrist. She never wanted to touch the things ever again. Ivan walked a few feet ahead of her, never checking to see if she was following. The spring worker just assumed Cupid was coming. It's what she came there for in the first place.

The farther they walked, the more Cupid realized about the scenery around them. It was slowly becoming thicker and thicker vegetation. Everything was dark and gloomy, even as the sun began to rise. It still felt like night, which was a bad sign. As the two spirits approached the thickest part of the forest, Cupid could make out voices.

"Yes, such a shame we couldn't reach the winter menace. His place of rest is hidden from my reach somehow," The love spirit shuddered at Pitch's voice, yet smiled at the thought of Jack, curled up in her rose. He would be waking up soon. When the guardian did, he would find her gone. She left without saying goodbye. Cupid ignored her thoughts as a new voice broke the silence.

It pleaded with Pitch, "Please, just let me go," It was a strong, male voice. Something inside the spirits memory clicked, but she couldn't notice at the time. Her eyes flicked between Ivan and the clearing becoming apparent before her.

The boogeyman was about to start talking again when Ivan cleared his throat. Pitch looked over. He was about to yell in anger when he spotted the girl that the spirit had, "Cupid, so lovely for you to join us."

"I'm not here to join you," She clarified, "I'm here for answers."

"All in good time, my dear," Pitch gave her a wicked smile. Cupid held his gaze until he turned away to talk to another spirit. She only recognized a few that surrounded the small clearing. In the mix, she spotted Randy and a couple others she used to dance and party with. The matchmaker still could not put a face with the familiar voice she heard earlier.

The nightmare king stood up. As he did, all of the other spirits surrounding her vanished into the shadows. It left Cupid, Pitch, and Ivan alone in the forest. Not even the piercing light of the sun could break through the thick trees. The boogeyman approached her, "You want to know why I chose you, don't you? That's why you come. You want to know why I decided to devastate your life, when there were so many other people I could have shattered."

Cupid didn't voice her reply. Instead, she nodded. There wasn't really any other way to put it. The spirit sucked in a deep breath. This is the information she had been waiting for her whole life. A chance for her to know why.

"I chose you because you are one of the most strongest spirits to have ever graced the earth."

Everything in the world seemed to stop. Cupid felt the air catch in her throat. Pitch was lying, he had to be. She was strong? The love spirit wasn't that strong, certainly not the strongest. Even if she was, Cupid didn't see how that tied her with him. She chose not to question it for the time being. There was still so much to tell, "How does that effect anything?"

Pitch let out a dark, low rumble of laughter, "When I saw you, what? 350 years ago? You were a broken thing. At first, I decided to attack you because I thought you were weak. I was wrong," The boogeyman began to circle around her.

"I failed to realize how powerful love is. Love is one of the most powerful and strong things in this world. When I realized that, I also realized something else."

She couldn't help herself. Cupid needed to know, "What did you realize?"

"I know why the man in the moon changed his mind."

The spirit felt her blood turn cold. Her heart seemed to freeze. The pink globes that were her eyes grew even bigger. All this time she thought the reason Manny changed his mind was Pitch. That's what the guardians told her. That's what the guardians believed.

The nightmare king just smiled. He stopped right in front of her, "Would you like to know why?" No, she didn't want to know. Cupid's life had been fine for the past 350 years. Everything was better than ever. She had Jack and all of the guardians as her friends. What more could she want? Still, the spirit found herself nodding. She was too mesmerized by her own story.

"The man in the moon realized your power not long before I did. When he chose you to guide and watch over the love of others, he never thought you would be such a great threat to him."

"A threat?" Cupid couldn't help the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"With your loyalty, love, and pure power, you pose a threat to the man in the moon's authority over the guardians and every child in the world! The pure devastation that we caused together just solidified it all. You were something that the Man in the Moon couldn't control. You were something he feared."

She couldn't breath. So much anger and sadness boiled up inside of her. The Man in the Moon was afraid of her? She had more power than any other spirit? How could he fear her? What was she going to do? Cupid couldn't take it all in. With sharp breaths, the spirit felt herself crumple to the forest floor. She couldn't believe it. All this time, she was denied being a guardian out of fear.

"Do you feel betrayed, Cupid? The Man in the Moon created you, and now, he fears you. He sees you as nothing but a threat to him. And your precious little guardian friends? They knew. They all knew why you weren't chosen to be a guardian," Pitch stared down at her figure on the ground.

Cupids eyes flared up with anger. They knew? They were her only friends, and they knew About it all? Why didn't they tell her? The love spirit stood up. It was all so much to process, but she knew what she had to do. Her eyes flicked between Pitch and Ivan. The former stepped aside, a path out of the dark forest behind him.

"Go," Without another word, Cupid left. Pitch looked after her, a evil grin sat on his face, "I'll see you soon."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack had woken up that morning in a horrible mood. Cupid had left without saying goodbye. There was no telling how long she would be gone. After making his way out of her fairly complicated home, the guardian eventually wandered his way back to the North Pole. He was now sat atop the globe, watching the Yetis work.

Toothina flew up to him. Her face was solemn. None of the other guardians had tried to talk to him at all that day. Jack wasn't the type to talk his feelings out. However, he did give his fellow guardian a quick acknowledgement. When he looked at Tooth, she seemed on the verge of tears.

"Jack," She sniffed, "There may be a few things that we weren't exactly truthful about with you and Cupid."

The winter spirit looked around, curious and confused. The other guardians were standing on the ground below him. All work in the shop had slowed. Everything seemed to get real quiet. He looked back over to Tooth, "What do you mean?"

They were interrupted by a piano. In the corner of the room, a full sized grand piano sat. Carefully pressing its keys, Cupid hummed along to the melody of "Sally's Song" by FIONA APPLE. Jack smiled, nearly running over to hug her. She was there, in front of him! The look on her face stopped him. Something was wrong.

As she finished the chorus, a silence settled over the whole room. Her voice, small and timid, broke the soundless cloud, "Were you ever going to tell me?" None of the guardians spoke. They all stared at her, astonished at the fact she was even there. A little angrier, Cupid stood up and spoke again, "Well?! Were you ever going to tell me?"

Tooth flew down by her fellow guardians. Jack stayed atop the globe, looking down on the scene in front of him. He was a little confused. What weren't they telling her and him for that matter?

"Shelia, you have to understand-" Bunnymund started, but Cupid cut him off.

"Oh, I understand enough, trust me," The spirit took a step forward, "I understand that you all were cowards! Not one of you had the courage to tell me the truth."

North tried to reason with her, "Cupid, what happened devastated you, and all of us as well. It was hard for us to believe, even," His eyes were heavy. It was obvious that the subject was something he thought about before, as well with the others.

She gave a bitter laugh in astonishment, "Yeah, but 350 years!?" Tooth flew up to her. She tried to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, but Cupid just swatted it away.

"Yes," Tooth bowed her head, "We have no excuse for what we did. We should have told you. You had the right to know."

She took a deep breath, "I just," Cupid sat down on the floor, "How could you? My only friends. How could you keep that from me?"

Tooth and Bunny tried to comfort her. Instead of going with them, Cupid shrugged them off. She stood up and spread her wings. Shaking her head, the broken matchmaker flew off. once she was far enough away, she finally let the tears stream down her face. It was all too much for her to handle. The spirit needed to be alone.

Back at the workshop, Jack flew down from the top of the globe. He glared at all of his fellow guardians in disgust, "You all knew why Cupid wasn't chosen, and you didn't tell her?"

"You don't understand, Frost. It's a lot more complicated that you think," Bunnymund stuck a finger in the winter spirits face.

He swatted the furry hand away with his staff, "Sounds fairly straight forward to me!" All of the guardians avoided his gaze. It was straight forward. Sighing, Jack turned towards the door, "I'm going to go find my girlfriend and make sure she's ok. I don't suggest any of you come along."

The moon's glow on Jack brightened. The spirit stopped and looked up throughout the hole in North's workshop. Normally, Jack would stand there and wait for a reply from Manny. This time, however, he just turned away. There were more important things at stake.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNNN...wow...what the chapter. There's a lot of info in this chapter and I'm sorry about that! I know, it may be a little confusing. I'm rubbish when it comes to writing informational chapters.**

**Continuing on to story chat!:**

**Ok, the man in the moon is afraid of Cupid. He fears the power that love truly possesses. The guardians aren't quite sure about how they feel about it. They have known Cupid for a long time, but at the same time, no one has really seen the amount of power she can unleash. Love can make you do crazy stuff, bro. The backstory about what happened with pitch and them all the first time will be explained next chapter. It will happen in a conversation between Cupid and Jack.**

**I know what you all are thinking: "PrancerDancer, you made it seem like Cupid would be gone forever, but she's back in like, a few hours. What the heck, girl?"**

**Honestly, I have no idea. I'm making this up as I go along. **

**Ok, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, and just view in general. Nothing makes me happier than checking my phone and seeing I got a new review or follower. There will most likely be a new chapter for As Tribute next week, along with another chapter for this as well. If you haven't read my Big Four Hunger Games AU, go check it out on my profile.**

**I think that's it! Thank you all! Peace out, Girl Scout!**

**(O.O) PrancerDancer**

**P.S. You can also find me on twitter! bandit9966**


	16. Chapter 16

**Review time!**

**Hunter: Tell Ethan I say hi :) I'm glad you think its getting better with every chapter. I feel like it's getting rushed a bit, but what can ya do? I would love to read your story! What website is it on again? **

**A/N: I know, I know. There wasn't going to be a chapter until the middle of next week, but I found time. By found time I mean, decided that this was more important than homework, WHICH IT IS. Without further delay, here's chapter 16 in FULL! (I know it's short so SHHH)**

The golden sun was finally starting to dip below the horizon. Sea water glistened in the light. The smell of salt drifted through the air. Cupid took in a deep, shuddery breath. Silently, she let the tears fall.

She was feared by the very thing that created her. All she did in the world was good! The spirit devoted her life to making people fall in love. What was so frightening About that? Cupid just couldn't understand. What made it worse was her friends. They had known all this time. 350 years, and none of them could muster up the courage to tell her that Manny hated her.

As the pinks and Purples of a fading sun turned to blue, Cupid stared into the sky. There was the moon. It shone like an orb, lighting up the night. She hated it. Standing up, the spirit kept her eyes on the moon.

"Do you see me? I am not to be afraid of! What can I do to prove it!?" Cupid shrunk back to the ground. She rested her head in her hands and cried.

A cold shiver climbed up the spirits spine when a hand rested itself on her shoulder. Silently, Jack sat down next to his girlfriend. He put and arm around her shoulder. Cupid sniffed. The guardian squeezed her shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry."

She sniffed again and wiped her pink eyes. Her voice was small and raspy, "Did you know?"

What she said wasn't accusatory. Cupid was mad at the other guardians, not him. Jack and her loved each other, she knew that. If he had known, she decided not to be mad. One can handle only so much anger towards your friends.

Jack shook his head, "I would have told you, you know that."

"Yeah, I do," Cupid let out a little chuckle. They had only been together for a few weeks, but she knew him so well. She cuddled in closer to him, feeling the wonderful mixture of warmth and cold emitting from his body. Jack smelled like a Forest in the middle of winter. It was a simple bliss for such a horrible day.

Jack eyes her dry smile. All of what happened to her from before was coming back. Every horrifying memory of it, resurfacing in her head. The winter spirit still didn't fully understand what had happened to her.

The guardian took a deep breath. This wasn't a question he wanted to ask, "Cupid, what happened 350 years ago?"

Cupid felt her breath catch in her throat. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Her pink eyes flickered once or twice and she looked away. When Cupid turned back, she could see the sympathy in Jacks eyes. He just needed to know. Maybe, it was something the love spirit needed to say, as well. She had kept it all bottled up inside her for so long.

"Well," she took another breath, "It had been 50 years since I was woken by the man in the moon."

_Cupid smiled at the couple below her. The man had a bouquet of flowers. He held it up to the blonde haired girl in front of him. His words were soft and stuttered, but she smiled none the less. The love spirit sighed. She loved sweet, innocent pairs like that._

_The moon was full in the sky. Cupid looked up to it, wishing silent thank you's. this was her last day of jobs. Tomorrow, she would take the oath. Tomorrow was the day she became a guardian. __Pitch, the king of nightmares had stopped attacking her. __The spirit was feeling pretty good. _

_A rustle in the brush behind her made Cupid jump. She whirled around, coming face to face with a nightmare. Immediately, she tapped its nose. The black creature turned completely pink and red. Smiling, the spirit sent the feelings of love towards the couple she had just put together._

_"My, you have improved so much," The chilling voice sent shivers down Cupids spine. She looked over her shoulder, and there was the boogeyman. His yellow eyes glowed bright in the dark night. The moon seemed to hide behind clouds._

_"Pitch," Her voice faltered, "Get away from me."_

_The nightmare inched closer. His face was softer, somewhat fatherly, "Why? You dream such wonderful nightmares. There's so much you fear. You aren't fit to be a guardian. Come with me, instead."_

_"No! I will never go with you!"_

_Pitch's expression turned dark and eerie, "Then you leave me no choice," The nightmare king unleashed a nightmare on her. Cupid turned it to love with a touch of her finger. She was too distracted to see the other figure of black sand come from the other side of her._

_It was too late. The horse crashed into her side, knocking her to the looked over her. As she fell unconscious, he knelt down and whispered in her ear, "Sweet nightmares."_

Cupid cleared her throat, "Pitch trapped me in my nightmares, gaining control of me and my power," Her voice was soft, "He nearly plunged the world into darkness, using me. The guardians stopped him, barely. I was released from his control and then...you know the rest."

Jack nodded, keeping silent. He couldn't fathom that. Having someone inside you, controlling your movement. The spirit shivered at the thought. He looked over at Cupid. She was staring at the ground. More silent tears were dripping from her nose.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. Everything's better now, though," The winter spirit cupped Cupid's cheek in his hand. He brought her lips to his and gave her a soft kiss, "I'm glad you're back."

Wiping away the last of her tears, Cupid let a minuscule smile settle on her lips, "I was gone for a day, not even."

"It felt like years."

"You're so mushy," The spirit shoved his shoulder, "It's gross."

Jack tapped her nose with his staff. A white pattern of snowflakes appeared across her cheeks, "No, you're gross."

"It's only because I'm dating you."

He let out a groan, "The only reason I'm gross is because I'm with you, you know!" The spirits laughed together. Jack kept his arms around the matchmaker, keeping her close. Cupid rested her head on his chest. When she was with him, all of the bad was forgotten. Still, the love spirit couldn't help but replay the day over and over in her head.

More questions arose from her mind. Why wasn't Pitch in his layer? Who was behind the Mysterious voice from before? WhY did Pitch just let her go? What is he planning now?

"I have to go back."

Jack, who was near to falling asleep, jumped up. He moved a little then stood up. Cupid shifted to the side, shocked and surprised. The guardian looked down at the love spirit, "What? Why?"

Cupid stood up next to him, "There's still so much I don't know. Quite frankly, I think that's part of his plan."

"No, you can't go."

The love spirit frowned. She stepped forward towards Jack. He just backed away. Instead of feeling hurt, Cupid got a little angry, "I have to go."

The guardian turned around, pinching the bridge of her nose. She tried to looked him in the eye, but he would just turn. Finally, when their eyes met, he spoke, "Do you know how it felt? I woke up this morning and you were gone! I had no idea when you would come back, or if you would even come back at all. It ate me up inside and you weren't even gone a day! Imagine what would happen if you were gone longer."

Cupid went silent. The two held each other's gaze. Jacks icy blue eyes, pleading with her. She nearly gave in, too. The winter spirit took a step forward. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her in close, letting out a defeated sigh. In his mind, he knew she would go no matter what he said.

They could feel each other's heartbeat. Jacks pumping so fast it could fall out of his chest, Cupids calm and collected. Letting go of her, Jack bent down and kissed her red lips, one last time. She wrapped her hands around his neck, his around her waist yet again. When they pulled apart, the guardian gave her a weak smile.

"I'll be back before you know it," Cupid said not as cheerfully as she had hoped. He let go of his grip on her and she started to walk away.

Jack pointed his staff at her, "You better!" She spread her wings. With one final farewell wave, the spirit left. The guardian, now alone, sat back down on the earth. He ran his hands over his face, sighing As he did so. It hadn't been 30 seconds and he allready missed her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When Cupid landed at the entrance to Pitch's lair, Ivan was waiting for her. She didn't speak a word when her feet touched the ground. Instead, she started walking into the forest in the direction they had gone earlier. The spring spirit followed behind her.

"I knew you'd come back, you know."

Cupid didn't reply. In her head, she was begging him to shut up. She didn't come here to make small talk. There was still so much more the spirit needed to know. When her and Ivan reached the clearing from before, Pitch stepped from the shadows. His eyes flicked up to the sky. Manny was covered by a deep, thick cloud. The nightmare king smiled.

"Hello again, Amour."

The love spirit looked away. She didn't want him to call her that, but her voice wasn't agreeing with her brain, "I suppose you know why I'm here already."

"Yes," Pitch kept his smile, though it got smaller, "I suppose you want to know what I want now," The nightmare king circled her, yet again. Cupid followed him with her eyes. Her gaze had settled into a glare.

"At first, I wanted what you have. I want to be feared more than anything, more than anyone. You have the ability, because of your strength, to be feared."

Cupid tried to block out any sort of feeling that came after his statement. She didn't want to be feared. Right now, however, that didn't matter. Now, she needed answers, "What's changed?"

"You have. You're too strong for me to overtake. So I've decided to go with plan B," At that exact moment, Cupid felt vines wrap around her wrists. She tried to rip them away, but they were too tight. Forcefully, she was pulled to the ground. Pitch stood in front of her, "I'm going to use you as bait."

Cupid pulled at the vines around her, "No, no, this can't be happening," He was going to go after Jack. Pitch was going to lure Jack here, using her. She struggled more at the vines on her wrists. She was no going to be used again.

In front of the struggling spirit, Randy appeared. Chained next to him was a golden figure. It was a man, a few inches taller than her traitor of a friend. His eyes looked tired and his hair was tousled and messy. He looked dirty.

"Do you know what this is, Cupid?" The nightmare king knelt down beside her figure.

She glared at him, still pulling at her restraints, "That's one of Sandy's dreams."

"No," Pitch stood up. He was careful not to touch the golden figure, "It's your dream."

"What?" Cupid looked from the man to Pitch. He had to be lying. The spirit had never seen this man before in her life. She had never dreamed of such a guy. The man made of sand gave her a small wave, his hands bound. She stopped struggling, curious at this dream.

Pitch looked at Randy, nodding. The spirit of rain unchained the golden man. The dream immediately ran over to Cupid. He cupped her face in his hands, "Listen to me Cupid, you have to get out of here!" The love spirit felt drowsy at his touch. She wanted to sleep.

She recognized his voice. It was the mysterious voice from before. The spirit shook her head away from his hands to wake herself up, "Who are you?" She regretted losing his touch. It was a dream-like state when his fingers brushed her skin. He was her dream, she was starting to remember now.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," The man held up her face. The spirit was starting to fall asleep. He was appearing in her mind, rather than in the real world, "You need to get away, right now! Pitch is just using you to get to Ja-" The golden man stopped. He put his hands to his chest, which was turning black. Cupid gasped and opened her eyes as the black nightmare sand began to devour him. The love spirit backed away from her dying dream, turning into a nightmare.

As the last spots of gold were teared away from his body, Cupid screamed.

**A/N: Surprise! There's a new chapter up! I mean, with +5,700, how can I deny my lovely readers from a chapter. Here it is, chapter 16. What a chapter it was!**

**I think the first part is...nice. Jack and Cupid just needed to time to talk. I'm not too sure how I feel about the flashback. Is it too much information, or are wee good? I'm worried this is all moving too fast.**

**Holy mother of pearl, the second half. Cupid was so idiotic to go back, but she needed to know more. What was Pitch doing now?! Well, now we know. He doesn't want her, he wants Jack. Dun dun duuuuun! Oh, and who is this man she's been dreaming about? How is he connected to our dear Cupid, and why does he seem vaguely familiar? What does Pitch want with Jack?**

**None of these questions will be answered in the next chapter ;) (well, maybe one)**

**For now, however. Todo loo, my ever patient readers!**

**-PrancerDancer**


	17. Chapter 17

**Review answers!**

**Hunter: As of right now, the last thing Cupid wants is to be rescued. There's still so much that she needs to know about Pitch and his plans. Little does she know, the guardians are going to find out a lot sooner that she is...I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. **

**Miss Writer Girl: I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you like it!**

**I admit, the sadistic side of me came out a little in this chapter. Beware, Cupid gets quite the amount of physical abuse in this one. Just a little warning.**

Jack Frost felt just a little lost. It hasn't even been a day and he was already a wreck. The spirit couldn't help but worry. Cupid was at the mercy of Pitch. It wasn't exactly an ideal place to be. The guardian began to pace back and forth on the streets of a small town in northern Minnesota. Easter had just passed but the land all around him was still painted with snow, even in april.

The sun held its place high in the clouds. Jack looked up, squinting at its brightness. All of the kids enjoying their snow-filled weekend had gone inside for lunch. All except one.

A teenage girl, about the age of 16, sat on a snow covered bench. She had a blue Jacket and a plaid scarf. Her black hair was covered by a purple beanie. In her glove covered hands was a comic book. She was intently reading. Unnoticed by her, a group of guys her age walked down the streets.

"Hey, Tori!"

The girl rolled her green eyes, brushing the hair from her eyes.

Jack now noticed the encounter. He perched himself on his staff, watching intently. Out of the four guys, Andrew walked up and took the comic book from her hands. He stared at it with fake enthusiasm, "Comic Books, huh?"

Victoria stood up. She held out her hand and gave the boys from her school a death glare. Jack was curious about why she wasn't saying anything.

Another boy from the group called up, "You're so weird."

The guy holding her comic threw the book to the ground. Jack frowned as Victoria knelt to the ground to pick it up. Getting bored, the group of guys continued their walk. As they did, one of them yelled back, "No wonder you're all alone!"

The winter spirit's eyes widened. Growing angry, he created a snowball in his hand. Jack chucked it as hard as he could. It hit Andrew square in the back of the head. Shocked, Victoria looked behind her. She couldn't see who had thrown the snowball. All the while, she stayed silent.

The guys turned around as well. Tori just stood there, her comic in hand. They couldn't see Jack either. Grinning mischievously, the winter spirit balled up more snow. He threw another snowball, hitting Andrew again, in the face.

Victoria covered her mouth, shaking from silent laughter at the look on her classmates face. It was both a look of anger and horror. Tori had no idea where the snowballs were coming from, but she was thankful for it. At least someone was looking out for her.

The boys just shook the occurrence off and continued to walk. Jack started laughing. Victoria's mouth curved up into a joyous smile. A swirl of snow surrounded her as Jack walked up to her. The guardian of fun tapped her nose. A chill ran up the teens spine when he did so. He was sure she couldn't see him.

"Remember to have a little fun, Victoria."

The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As if in a dream, she nodded her head.

Jack stood still, shocked. This girl was far too old to believe in him. Looking at her curiously, the guardian spoke, "You can hear me?"

Victoria nodded, giving a small smile reply. Jack smiled. He tapped the girls nose again. She let out a laugh, "Never stop believing, Tori."

As the winter spirit flew up, Victoria opened her eyes. She was slightly surprised to see Jack Frost floating in front of her. She got over her shock rather quickly. Smiling, the teenager waved.

The guardian turned and was about to fly off. The encounter had put a sad smile on his face. Before he could leave, Victoria clapped her hands to get his attention.

He turned and looked back at her. Instead of saying something, Tori pulled out a pad of paper from her pocket. She began scribbling on the parchment. When she was finished, the teen held it up to Jack.

_Thank you. __I'm mute and it's my birthday today. You've made it so special._

Jack's wide eyes flicked from the note to her eyes. She was mute and going through high school. That must suck. Feeling a pure smile creep to his face, the winter spirit pulled Tori in for a hug.

"Thank you, for making my day special, Victoria."

The girl pulled away from his hug and adjusted her beanie. A small hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks. Tearing off the piece of paper from before, she began to write him another note.

_You're really cute._

He laughed. Something that the last few days have stolen from him. It was like he had forgotten his center. Victoria helped him remember, "Thanks," Her blush didn't leave her cheeks and she avoided his gaze, "Happy Birthday, Victioria."

The girl looked up and smiled. She scribbled something down on her paper again and showed it to him.

_I know the sandman. Tell him that Tori from Spicer, Minnesota says hi. Thank you, Jack Frost. See you next winter!_

Jack nodded, "I'll see you next winter," Waving to her goodbye, the winter spirit flew off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was hot, so unbearably hot. Cupid felt like her skin was boiling. Smoke filled her lungs. Gasping, the spirit clutched her neck. She tried desperately to open her eyes, but she just couldn't do it. Her mind reminded her to stay calm. It was just a nightmare. The pain wasn't real.

With that last thought, it all faded away. Cupid felt herself fall from a cloud of black sand onto the forest floor. She landed with a thud and immediately started coughing. The spirit of love propped herself up on her hands and took a deep breath. She kept her eyes trained to the ground.

Somewhere in front of her, Pitch was yelling furiously, "What does it take to break you!? How do you overcome your fear EVERY TIME?!"

Furious, the nightmare king destroyed every nightmare he had created. Cupid let out a small laugh, "Can you just accept that you can't do it so I can go home?"

That remark got her a nice kick in the jaw from Randy. Cupid fell to the ground again.

"I have tried every one for your fears. Every last think in your pathetic mind that scares you, and nothing has worked!"

"Sucks to suck," Another kick, this one to the gut. Could the guy get any more brutal? She ignored the dizziness and headache she was getting and continued to speak, "Just admit it. I'm so much stronger than you. Far too strong for the likes of you to overcome. You said it yourself, I'm one of the strongest spirits you've ever had the misfortune to meet."

Randy was about to kick her again, but Pitch stepped in. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her upwards. The boogeyman wound his hands around her neck and held her above the ground. Cupid clawed at his hands, trying to pull herself free.

Pitch's face was contorted into a sneer. He would kill her if he had to, that was obvious. The dark man could do it, too. Instead, he let her go. Cupid slumped to the floor, trying hard to cover up her gasping. She refused to seem weak to either of her perpetrators.

"I will find a way to break you, Amour," The nightmare king reached down and clutched her face. His voice was a whisper. Cupid gave him the best stone cold glare she could. Pitch threw her back to the ground, "For now, we'll just let Randy escort you back to your 'room."

The boogeyman walked away from the remaining spirits. Randy grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up. They began walking in the opposite direction, back towards Pitch's lair. Randy stayed quiet the whole time, keeping a firm grip on her forearm. She was sure it would bruise.

Once they reached the broken bed, the storm spirit kicked away the scrap to reveal a hole. Forcefully, he pushed Cupid towards it, "You first," The first words he'd said to her while she was here. The most he had done was kick her in the jaw every time she decided to be smart, which was often.

"Wow, the heartless bastard speaks," That was a nice punch to the cheek. Cupid laughed. She probably should have seen it coming. Obeying his command, the spirit of love flew down into the dark place the nightmare king called home.

She knew exactly where to go. A cage, hung from the ceiling, lay wide open. That was going to be her home for awhile. Cupid flew right up to it, not even attempting to escape. There was no telling what would happen to her, or Jack.

Cupid wanted to escape. She wanted to get out, to go tell Jack everything Pitch was planning. But she couldn't, because she still didn't know. The spirit needed to stay, for his sake as well as her own.

Once the spirit was inside, Randy locked the door. Without another word, he left. Cupid took a seat on the floor. She examined the damage she had received that day. A few blows to the jaw and a nice kick to the stomach. There was going to be a few bruises on her arms and around her neck, as well. Something told her that it was going to get worse, the further she goes on.

Cupid also thought about her fears. Just in the 24 hours she's been there, the spirit had to endure nearly all of her fears. The first one was being buried alive. It was the most terrifying, but she overcame it. The few after that were less of a struggle. She had to face Pitch in one, and in another, she watched love itself fall apart.

The hardest fear had to be the one with Jack. He had died, but that wasn't even the worst part. In the beginning, the winter spirit feared her. He had called her a monster, a freak. Then, she had killed him. Cupid felt a lone tear slip down her face. She had nearly given in when faced with that fear. Luckily, by then the spirit knew what was happening.

The love spirit jumped when something tapped on her cell. She looked up. Her eyes met with green emerald ones. Ivan was floating outside her cage, an apple in hand. He wore his sneakers with wings.

Carefully, he maneuvered to sit down on the edge of the hanging prison, "Got you an apple."

Cupid didn't reply. She kept her gaze with his until he flinched and looked away. The spring spirit rolled the piece of fruit to her. Her pale fingers stopped it from hitting her leg. She picked it up and wiped it with her tank top. In crunched when making contact with her white teeth.

Ivan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off from a call below.

"Are you finished up there, Dumbass?" It was a female voice Cupid didn't recognize. Her eyes flicked from the apple in her hand to Ivan. He rolled his eyes and looked down, shouting back in reply.

"Shut up!" He looked at Cupid. She was staring at him. The spring spirit took in her newly acquired features. There was a nice red mark on her cheek from all of the hits Randy had given her. Some of it, his fault as well. Her pink curls were matted. She had tired eyes and a complexion that grew paler by the second.

Ivan looked at the ground below then back at her, "I gotta go."

Cupid didn't reply. She kept her eyes trained on him, watching every little thing he did. Shifting uncomfortably, The spirit fell to the ground, stopping just before he hit. Cupid leaned her head back on the bars behind her. She was alone, left with only her dreams for the night.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The bells of North's sleigh rung in the air as Jack approached the workshop. The spirit turned around just in time to see the reindeer speeding towards him. Reacting quickly, he flew high into the air, the red vehicle **(?)** passing under him. Jack then sped towards it, flying into the back seat.

"North!" He called forward. The jolly man looked behind him, his eyes heavy with worry.

"Ah, Jack Frost! Is Cupid with you?"

The winter spirits face turned sour. He shook his head, looking away from his fellow guardian. Jacks grip tightened on his staff significantly, "No, she's with Pitch."

North pulled on the reigns so hard, the sleigh nearly came to a sudden stop. He immediately turned them around, flying away from the North Pole. Jack fell to the floor. The leader of the guardians looked back at him, his voice raised angrily, "Why is she there!?"

"You honestly think I know?" Jack stood up, despite the rushing wind, "You think I wanted her to go back with him!? It's not my fault she went off again. If anyone's, it's all of your faults, not mine."

North turned back to the front of the sleigh, "We need to get the others, NOW!" He cracked the reigns of the sleigh. The reindeer were traveling at top speed As they flew towards Tooth's palace.

**(don't really feel like adding the O's)**

Bunnymund was walking with Toothina. All of her mini fairies buzzed around, off to collect teeth and dropping gifts. It almost made him laugh, remembering the guardians having to collect the teeth last year.

Tooth was trying her best to keep herself busy. Mini fairies would fly up to her, squeaking words of encouragement or question. She would smiled and direct them to where they needed to go. They were the only thing keeping her from worrying about Cupid. Bunny noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon tooth. It's not your fault, Sheila."

The fairy put her hands over her face. She mumbled through her fingers, "Yes it is. I let the only girl I know down!"

Bunny pulled her hands away, "We all did, not just you. It was a decision we made together," Tooth nodded. He wiped away the tears that had dripped down her face. He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

A small fairy squeaked at the tooth fairy. She turned to look at her worker. There, standing at the door was Jack and North. Immediately, her and bunny raced over to them.

"Frost," Bunnymund looked at the young spirit, "I've never been more glad to see you. Where's my little sheila?"

The guardian shook his head, "Not here. She's with Pitch."

Bunny frowned. Tooth was surprised he didn't erupt in anger. Instead, the Easter bunny turned to her, his eyes sad, "Don't worry, she'll be ok. Cupid's as tough as they come, you know that," Bunnymund nodded. Toothina was shocked at her own words.

"All we need is Sandy," As north said it, the golden man floated down on a cloud of sand. He looked between his fellow guardians. Jack kept his eyes on them all as they all turned to go to the North Pole. The winter spirit looked between his friends, worryingly. There was so much at stake for all of them.

He jumped when Sandy caught his attention. In the sky above, a cloud of black sand whirled and blew around. Jack felt the anger boil up inside him, "Pitch"

**A/N: Sorry about the lame ending. I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter. It's quite a good length, too. I didn't want to prolong it any more. Beware, in the next few lines, I AM going to freak out...OHMYGOSH I'M ALL OF THE SUDDEN ON A WRITING FRENZY. HALF OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY DONE. I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY NOW, AND ITS SEQUAL!...ok, I'm done. Seriously, though. There will most likely be an update tomorrow or on Tuesday.**

**Plus, over 6,000 view on this story! Thank you, you loyal readers. You are the only reason I'm so excited!**

**Enough about the future. Back to this chapter:**

**I think that Jack needed a break from all the mayhem going on. Everything that's happening has taken such a toll on him. I like Victoria, or Tori. I think she's quirky. The only reason that she believes in Jack Frost and all of the guardians is because of the Sandman. They had connected through their muteness and mutual creativity.**

**So...the second section of this chapter...a bit brutal, no? Poor Cupid. As I was writing this, all I could think about is how upset some people were going to be because of the abuse she's going through. She's managing to stay very strong, however. I have big plans for Ivan, by the way...BIG PLANS!**

**That ending, though...DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!**

**If theres any confusion or questions, please leave a review. Favorite, follow, and comment please! I love and accept any and all feedback.**

**See y'all very soon (hopefully)! For now, however, PEACE OUT!**

**^*^*^PrancerDancer**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review answers!**

**Hunter: I know, and I'm sorry about last chapters brutality. I just needed to get the point across. Heck yes I'm serious about a sequel! Not quite sure what it's going to be called, but the plot is already brewing in my brain. I have a general idea about how this one will end, but I'm not too sure. We'll just have to wait and see!**

**Miss Writer Girl: It does! He doesn't know about the abuse she's going through, though...(DUN DUN DUUUNNNN)**

**Thank you for all of the feedback, my loyal readers! I hope you like this chapter!**

It took all of Jack's strength not to fly up and punch the nightmare king straight in the jaw. He was beyond angry now. Where was his girlfriend? What had he done with her? Before all of the guardians got the chance to race up to the boogeyman, a crack of lightning hit near them.

Immediately, all of the guardians took action. Bunny started attacking the nightmares as they poured towards them. North drew his swords, along with summoning some yeti's. Tooth flew around, rounding up the nightmares so Sandy could turn them into dreams.

The winter spirit was about to fly towards Pitch when vines from out of nowhere wrapped around his ankles. Jack's feet were pulled out from under him. Before the vegetation could pull him any further, the winter spirit froze them. He kicked his feet and the vines shattered. From the shadows, Ivan charged him.

Jack jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head. He was done playing games. The guardian pinned the disorientated spirit down with the crook of his staff, "Where is Cupid?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than a stick to get me to talk, Jack," The spirit was thrown off Ivan by a blast of wind. He turned to see Randy standing by the spring spirit. Lightning crackled from his fingertips.

"Frost," Jack stood, staff at the ready. Randy started to walk forward, "I must say, you are one lucky guy," He didn't reply. The winter spirit kept his staff and eyes aimed towards the spirit of storms.

"I mean, if I had a girl like Cupid, I'd never let her out of my sight."

Jack's nose flared, "Shut up."

"Let you let her go...I bet she's a brilliant kisser, huh? Those curves, too. Oh I can barely keep my hands off her."

Jack shot forward. Randy had no time to react. A sharp crack was heard as the guardians staff collided with the spirits face. The villain clutched his face in pain, laying on the ground. The winter spirit kicked him in the side.

"If you utter one more word about Cupid and I'll kill you," Jack walked away, satisfied with the damage he'd done.

Randy stood up, clutching his side. He called back to the winter spirit, "I wonder if this is how she feels when I kick her."

Jack froze in place. They hurt her. She had been beaten. They had inflicted pain on his girlfriend, the love of his life. The spirits face turned white with fury. He started to shake with anger. The guardian turned around. Randy was standing there with Ivan, the latter looking rather scared.

To both of their surprise, Jack ignored them. Instead, he shot into the air. Pitch was surrounded by what seemed like millions of nightmares, but he didn't care. The nightmare king was going to pay.

Tooth noticed Jack flying full speed towards the cloud of black sand. The guardian was about to dive into something that he wasn't prepared for. She flew as top speed towards the winter spirit. She wrapped her arms around his waist and yanked him back. Against his will, Jack was pulled away by his fellow guardian.

"No!" Jack screamed. He looked back at Tooth, his eyes full of tears. The spirit continued to struggle towards the black sand that surrounded Pitch.

"Jack stop!" Tooth yelled in his ear. Finally, he stopped. The two guardians flew back to the ground. Immediately, Jack fell to the floor. He tried his best not to sob in pain and sorrow, but he couldn't help it. Toothina sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulder.

The fairy looked around. Sandy was handling Pitch rather well. The black sand was far outnumbered by gold. Bunnymund was doing well against Randy, quickly dodging every shot of lightning. Ivan was nowhere to be seen. North was battling nightmares, fending them off with his swords.

They were winning, But at what cost? The tooth fairy just sat there with Jack as he sobbed. She wasn't even sure why he was crying, but he was. When his breathing began to even out, Tooth lifted his chin.

Jack's voice was barely audible, a whisper in the wind, "Tooth, they hurt her," She grew angry. Hadn't Pitch hurt her enough?! The guardian that lay next to her erupted into more sobs.

Jack immediately pulled her in for a hug. They sat like that until the other guardians came. He needed someone to hold onto. What had he let Cupid get into? The winter spirit had just let her go with Pitch. He was so stupid for letting her Go.

Bunny put his hand on Tooth's shoulder. She looked up, along with Jack. The other guardians took note of his red eyes. They all were very worn out and tired. The spirit looked between his fellow guardians. His voice faltered and cracked, "We have to save her."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid laid in her cell. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. Sleep meant nightmares. This was not the time for nightmares. Instead, she began to daydream.

She imagined being with Jack. Feeling his cold touch on her warm skin. The soothing pulse of his heart when they hugged. Cupid thought of their kisses, the way he would hold her waist. His smell of forests and peppermint. She could almost feel the soft fabric of his sweater.

The love spirit felt a silent tear drip down her cheek. She missed him more than anything. Cupid was strong. Her mind and body could take every bruise that Randy gave her. It's her emotions that will give out first.

Another tap on her cage shook Cupid out of her daydream. Ivan was floating in front of her, this time a bowl of rice in his hand, "If anyone asks, you got this from Randy, got it?"

She nearly laughed out loud, mostly because if it was up to Randy, she would starve to death. Cupid crawled over to where Ivan was and grabbed the bowl of rice. As she took a bite, the spirit noticed that he was bleeding on the side of the head.

"Did ya pick a fight with him or something?" Cupid motioned to the side of his head. Ivan gave her a funny look. It was the first time he heard her talk since she was there. She snapped in his face, shaking him out of thought.

"Hm?"

"The blood on the side of your face," Cupid pointed at the wound again, "Where's it from?" She continued to eat her food.

"Oh," Ivan nodded, "I can thank your boyfriend for that," She stopped. The love spirit put down her bowl, and the silverware with it. Her gaze held itself with his. Cupid adjusted her curly mane and then spoke.

"When?"

Ivan bit the inside of his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair, "A few hours ago. They tried an attack on tooth palace. Randy really pissed him off. You should see the bloke."

Cupids eyes softened, "How is he, Jack, I mean?"

"Absolutely pissed. Randy was saying all this junk about how pretty you were and so Jack hit him in the jaw, kicked him in the gut, and threatened to kill him if he said a word more," The spirit nearly smiled, but frowned when Ivan continued, "Then Ran said summit about hittin' you."

Her eyes grew wide with worry. That was bad, very, very bad, "What did he do then?"

"Tried to go after Pitch, but the tooth fairy stopped him."

This was all very bad. Knowing Jack, he would try to come and save her. That's exactly what Pitch wanted. The nightmare king needed Jack for his little plan to work. A plan that she still had no idea what it was. Cupid wished she could tell him that she was ok.

"He's gonna walk right into Pitch's trap, ain't he?"

Cupid nodded, "And it's all my fault."

He gave her a sympathetic shrug. It wasn't her fault, really. If it was anyone's, it was his and Pitch's fault. A voice from down below caught his attention, "Ivan, is that you?"

It was Randy. His voice nearly caused Ivan to fall off the side of her little cell. The spring spirit looked at Cupid, a little panicked. He cleared his throat and replied, "Shut up! She's asleep!"

The spring spirit's eyes flicked over and met with Cupids. He winked. They both froze when he spoke again, "Do me a favor and give her a nice hit to head."

Ivan flinched. He was forced to reply, "Yeah, no problem." When the sadistic spirit left, he took a deep breath. Ivan held his head in his hands. The love spirit gave him a curious look. He let out a deep sigh. The spirits looked at each other. Just then did Cupid realize it.

He hated all of this. The fighting, the hurting. It was all too much for him. All the spirit wanted was to be believed in. All he needed was a little hope that there was a way to be believed. Ivan didn't want to be feared like Pitch, or Randy.

"You can't actually agree with this, Ivan. Everything Pitch is doing is horrible and wrong."

"I know," Ivan ran his fingers through his hair. His voice went soft, "I know."

Cupid looked at him, her eyes of sympathy, "Why are you helping him, then?"

The spirits looked at each other. His eyes were full to the brim with confusion, "I have lived for the past 200 years, never being seen by anyone. I just want to be seen."

The love spirit touched the bruise of her cheek. She then reached for the gash on Ivan's head. He flinched, but still let her touch his wound, "But is it really worth it?"

He took a deep breath, "No, it isn't," He looked from the floor of her cell to her bright pink eyes. Cupid held his cheek. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend. Ivan wasn't about to lose that.

"Ivan! Get down here!" It was the same female voice from before. Ivan looked at the ground below, then back to Cupid.

"I have to go, but I'll be back."

Before the spirit could leave the side of her hanging prison, she grabbed his arm. Cupid pressed a piece of paper into his hand, "If you see Jack, give him this."

Ivan looked at it, then back at Cupid. He nodded. Shoving the parchment in his pocket, he flew down to join the other lost spirits. Though he had no intention of staying.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jack was at the North Pole. He was laying his head against The window, looking out at the frozen tundra. An Aurora Borealis danced across the morning sky. He was waiting patiently for the other guardians to finish talking. It was a conversation he wanted no part of. He didn't really care how they saved Cupid. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms again.

She had been there for two days. Jack shuddered at the thought. He had willingly let her go with Pitch. It was eating him up inside, piece by piece. How could he do that? The guardian knew how pitch was, and how he gets when desperate. How could he just do that? The winter spirit felt like screaming.

Bunny walked in and sat next to the conflicted spirit. He took the spot on the windowsill, across from him. Jack didn't look up. He kept his eyes on the swirling patterns of frost on the window. His fellow guardian didn't say anything, but the winter spirit could tell what he was thinking.

"I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I can't help it," Jacks blue eyes flicked up and met with the Easter Bunny's, "How could I let her willingly walk into that?"

The guardian straightened, "It's not like you could stop her, mate."

"I should've tried. I should've begged and pleaded for her to stay, but I didn't," The winter spirit buried his head in his hands.

"We all should have, mate," Bunny put a hand of his shoulder, reassuringly.

Their small moment of peace was interrupted when a loud bang came from the workshop. The two guardians stood up and shared a look of worry. Tooth flew into the room, a panicked look on her face. She turned directly to Jack, "It's Ivan."

"What?! He's here?" Jack didn't wait for a reply. He ran out of the room. Dodging his way around busy yeti's and elves, the spirit eventually found himself at the front door. There, in the entryway, was Ivan. He was surrounded by musical instruments, looking rather dazed, "Well that could have been a little more graceful."

The guardian immediately tackled him. He pulled the spirit of spring out of the mess he made. Jack immediately slammed him back onto the ground, pinning him under his knees. He pressing his staff to Ivan's neck, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, RIGHT NOW!"

Ivan scratched at the staff, "Because I have news about Cupid."

Letting up a little, Jack gave him a questioned look. His face was still hard, but the sound of her name softened his fury, "What do you mean news?"

"She's ok," The spring spirit choked out, "Randy only hit her a few times, but she's ok. Pitch doesn't want her, he wants you, Jack. Going to get Cupid would be falling right into his trap."

The guardian kept Ivan pinned to the floor, but removed the shepherds crook from his neck. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because what he's doing is wrong."

Jack pressed his staff to his neck again, "You think? Are you just now realizing this!? Did you think it was right before?" Ivan shook his head.

The winter spirit paused for a moment. Ivan had attacked him. He attacked Cupid. Jack and the other guardians had no reason to trust him. Still, why would the spirit come all the way up to the North Pole to get killed by Jack Frost? None of it made sense.

"Why should I trust you after you attacked me and Cupid?"

"Listen," Ivan pleaded as he dug in his pocket, "She told me to give you this. I don't know what it means, but I figured you would."

Jack looked curiously as the spirit fiddled with his pocket. When he finally found what he was looking for, Ivan held it up. It was a card.

The Four of Clubs.

**A/N: THATS RIGHT, I brought it back! None of that was even planned. I'm such a genius! For any of you who may be a bit confused, the four of clubs was the card Jack drew for Cupids magic trick in like, chapter 12. Right before they make out. Just a cute little quirk. How else was I supposed to make Jack even consider what Ivan was saying?**

**Ok, story chat time now!**

**The first part of this chapter made me cry, no joke. As I was writing Jack's mental breakdown, I started tearing up. He knew that Cupid would be in a little of a situation, but getting abused by Randy? That sort of broke him.**

**All Ivan ever wanted was to be seen. He didn't want all of this sadistic junk to happen. At first, it was ok (for reasons unknown), but now, he's done with it.**

**Jack is just beating himself up and it's making me so sad! Uhhg! Be nicer to yourself, Frost! (Jack: NEVERRR!)**

**I'm still on my writing high from last chapter...SO INTENSE! You should expect another chapter soon after this one. (I am so going to fail my Chemistry test because of this) I don't even care! I don't get how writers can say, 'I'm going to update on this day, every week, all the time.' I could never do that. I DO WHAT I WANT AND UPDATE WHEN I WANT! **

**I'm only a little crazy, I promise. Hopefully, I will be talking to you all soon! Until then, LATERZ!**

**(:)PrancerDancer**

**P.S. Happy Veterans day for my fellow Americans. God bless all of those who fought for our freedom!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Review Replies!**

**Hunter: Thank you for the review! I'm afraid this chapter isn't as good as the last. It's more or less, a filler. (I hate filler chapters so much!)**

**Miss Writer Girl: Thanks, girlie! I'm afraid you might have to wait a little longer. This chapter is pretty pathetic.**

Ivan Stump sat on the floor of Norths workshop. He was surrounded by guardians. Normally, he would be in awe at the sheer sight of the place. The workshop of Santa Clause was one of the most well know things in the entire world. It all fascinated him. The spirits current situation put a damper on that, however.

Jack was stood directly in front of him. The information he had for the winter spirit had caught his attention, that was for sure. Ivan had his card. The card he had drawn from the deck that Cupid used when she showed him a magic trick. The guardian didn't even know she had it.

Well, she did, and gave it to Ivan to bring to her. That means she trusts him. Why shouldn't he? At the same time, the spring spirit could be lying. He could have swiped the card from Cupid. The guardian didn't know what to believe.

"I'll admit," Jack stared at Ivan, rubbing his fingers over the four of clubs in his hand, "I really want to believe that you're telling the truth," The spirit of spring didn't reply. They both held their gaze.

"You have to," Ivan looked away, to the other guardians, "For her sake. Just barging in there would get both you and Cupid killed. Trust me."

Jack's blue eyes flicked between the spring spirit and his fellow guardians. Sandy looked at him and nodded, along with tooth and North. Bunny just shrugged, "What choice do we have?"

The winter spirit sighed deeply, "What exactly do you suggest we do?"

"Well," Ivan gulped. He hadn't really prepared for this sort of thing, "I guess we just have to wait until the time is right. Then, I can break Cupid out and you guys can get Pitch."

"Woah," Bunny stepped forward. "I'm not just gonna sit here and wait while Cupid risks her life in the hands of Pitch."

Ivan shook his head, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of nightmares to deal with."

Jack looked between The spirit and the bunny. They shared a look of disagreement before the latter nodded. It was settled. The guardians would trust Ivan and wait for the right moment to strike. Once everything was clear, the guardians all went back to doing their separate 'jobs.'

Ivan was about to leave to go back to the boogeyman's lair when the guardian of fun stopped him. Jack didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed a piece of scrap paper from North's desk. Quickly, he scribbled a note down. Folding up the parchment, he handed it to the spirit of spring.

"Give this to her, please," Ivan nodded. He shoved the note into his pocket before flying back to Pitch and the imprisoned Cupid.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid didn't want to leave her prison. She was patiently waiting for Ivan to return, hopefully with news from Jack. The last thing she wanted was for Randy to show up at the cell door.

"C'mon, Pitch wants you," His eyes were dull and there were bags under them. He was tired and most likely impatient.

Cupid rolled her eyes. Randy marveled how she could keep such demeanor through what was happening. She ran her pinkish fingers through her thick mess of hair, "Can't I just skip today?"

Randy nearly laughed, he was so tired. Quickly, he shook himself back to focus. This was a prisoner, not his old friend. She was the enemy. A little angered, the storm spirit flew in and seized Cupid by the wrist. She didn't protest, which surprised him a bit. Instead, the love spirit just went along as they flew out.

Pitch was waiting for her when she was dragged into the forest by Randy. He threw Cupid to the ground by her shoulders. The spirit flipped up her curls. When their eyes met, she stuck her tongue. The storm spirit moved to kick her, but Pitch stopped him.

"Thank you, Randy," The nightmare king's eyes glowed, "You're dismissed," He nodded, then turned to leave. Once he was gone, Pitch turned his attention back to Cupid. She was sitting cross legged on the forest floor, picking at the grass.

"What nightmares and fears have you brought me today, Amour."

She shrugged, "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

He smiled, a dark and shuddering thing, and shook his finger, "No more waiting."

Shadows and darkness closed in on her. Cupid took a deep breath. It was just like every other time. Nothing has changed. She could do this. Whit that last thought, her world was plunged into Darkness, and in a few moments, she would wake up to a dream.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Her bright pink eyes blinked open to a battle. Black creatures of sand whizzed passed her. They were chased by golden trails. Cupid looked up to see Sandy, surrounded by his own little cloud of sand. Bunnymund was to her left, throwing boomerangs and summoning giant stone eggs. To her right was tooth and north, along with an army of yeti's. They were crushing the nightmares to bits.

In front of her was Jack and...Ivan? They were battling side by side. Jack was shooting bolts of ice, and Ivan shattered the frozen nightmares with his vines. The two spirits were working together. A nightmare went for Jack, unseen by the guardian. Cupid was about to scream, but Ivan killed it with a vine. The winter spirit shot him a look of gratitude, then continued with the fight.

They were winning. The number of nightmares was dwindling and Pitch was nowhere in sight. Cupid had contributed a few of her own arrows in the cause. When the final battle was over, the love spirit jumped into her boyfriends arms.

"Oh my god I've missed you like crazy," Tears streamed down her face. Jack held onto her shoulders for dear life, her to his waist. Cupid knew it was a dream, but she still savored his scent.

She could hear Jacks muffled voice through her curls, "I love you, Cupid."

The spirit was about to reply when she heard a shout from behind her, "Get away from her, Jack!"

Both of them turned. Ivan was stood a few feet away. His eyes were full of rage. Jack and Cupid pulled apart. When they did, the spring spirit walked up and punched him. Cupid put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"You traitor! How could you do that to her!"

Cupid stepped in between the two spirits. She looked from one to another, "What do you mean? Do what?"

Ivan grabbed her shoulders. He shook her a little, "Jack has been lying this whole time. He's working with Pitch!"

No, it wasn't true. That couldn't be true. She knew Jack. Cupid knew Jack Frost. He would never do something like that. The spirit went to speak, but Jack cut her off, "Says you! How do we know you aren't secretly working with Pitch!?"

"Because I'm not an idiot!" Cupid opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off yet again.

Jack rolled his eyes, "And I am? Are you crazy?"

"You're the one working with Pitch!"

Cupid pushed the spirits away from each other, "That is enough!"

Neither of them listened. They passed through her like she wasn't there. Jack punched Ivan square in the nose, "I'm not working with Pitch!"

Ivan tackled the winter spirit to the ground. He pinned him beneath his knees, "I've had it with you!" Jack wiggled his way out from under him. The guardian continued to taunt the spring spirit. Both of them threw punches and kicks.

They continued to fight. Cupid tried to plea with them to stop, "Please you guys, just stop fighting! We can work this out!" It all had gone sour and now, they couldn't see or hear her.

"At least people can see me!" Jack called. Ivan kicked him in the gut. He crumpled to the floor, causing Cupid to scream. She ran to him, but Ivan just passed through her. The spring spirit continued on abusing her boyfriend.

Cupid put her fingers on her temple. She quietly mumbled to herself, "No, this isn't happening. This isn't real!" Her pink eyes flicked back to Jack and she screamed.

He had Ivan in a headlock. Jack was bleeding heavily from the forehead, but it didn't seem to bother the winter spirit. Ivan's face was slowly turning color, not being able to catch his breath. The guardian was going to kill him.

"No, stop!"

Jack looked up, as if coming out of a trance. He stopped choking Ivan and their eyes met.

"Cupid?"

The whole world faded away. Pitch stared down at Cupid, wide eyed. She was breathing hard. Her hands were on the ground and she faced the earth. The spirit of love took deep breaths. She wasn't sure what had happened, but it had turned the boogeyman whiter than snow.

The nightmare king blinked a few times, "Randy, bring her back."

The spirit came out of nowhere. He nodded as he went to grab Cupids arm. She put a hand up, "I can walk by myself. I'm not going anywhere."

He grabbed her arm anyway. Cupid rolled her eyes as the storm spirit heaved her off the ground. It didn't bother her too much. She was trying to figure out what had just happened.

Jack heard her. She was having a nightmare and when she screamed at him to stop, he did. That had never happened before. Whenever bad things happened in her nightmares, everyone ignored her. No one could usually see or hear her. Still, Jack did. What does that mean?

Before she knew it, Cupid and Randy were back at the entrance of the lair. They were just about to go in, when Ivan flew out.

"Randy, a few of the new recruits are picking fights."

"Again?" The spirit rolled his eyes. Rather passively, her shoved Cupid towards his friend, "Here, you get her back to her cell, I'll handle the god-damn new recruits."

Ivan looked at him and nodded, "You do that, mate," Once he was gone, the spring spirit pulled Cupid along, "Well c'mon then! We've got a lot to discuss."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cupid stared as Ivan locked the door to her cell. He then proceeded to sit on the ledge outside. The love spirit shook anxiously as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to her, "First things first, this is for you."

She quickly pulled the note from his hand and began to read.

_Oh gosh, Cupid. I miss you so much it kills. I'm an idiot for letting you willingly throw yourself into that situation. I don't really have anything to say but that I love you. If I don't get to see you soon, I might just have to kill bunny, and no one wants that. So hurry back! Stay out of trouble and try not to get yourself killed._

_I miss and love you! Stay brave and beautiful! Love, Jack Frost_

Cupid smiled. She held the paper to her face. It smelled like him. The spirit let out a happy sigh as she took in the scent. Ivan was definitely eyeing her like she was crazy, but she didn't care. It was the first thing that she had heard from him in a few days.

Unlike her first thoughts, Ivan smiled. He cleared is throat, catching Cupids attention, "I found something out today," A small hum was all Cupid said in reply. She wasn't focused enough to care about anything else but Jack.

"I know what Pitch is planning," Cupid nearly dropped the paper in her hand. She turned and stared at him. Ivan flinched at her reaction, but continued anyways, "We need to get you out of here, and fast."

**A/N: And that marks the end of chapter 19, folks! It's poor, I know. Please don't hit me, reader (I'm looking at you, Hunter!)**

**Lets get straight to it, people. REAL TALK!**

**Ivan has come with news of Cupid, and Jack and the other guardians have made the decision to trust him. Will it go well in their favor, or no? I think it will. Ivan is a trustworthy spirit, even though his caught in the situation he's in.**

**Cupid is put to another nightmare by Pitch. This one goes wrong, however. Cupid could communicate with Jack. Was it the real him? Did Cupid do that on her own? (I have no Idea yet, but I'm sure it will come into play later on)**

**Ivan has found out Pitch's plan. We don't know yet, but he does. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! My writing high is kind of faltering a bit. The next update probably won't be until next week or this weekend (depending) Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**

**Until I see you all next, peace out!**

**-('-')-PrancerDancer**


	20. To My Dearest Readers

**A/N: Hello, my beautiful readers! I know you have all been waiting patiently for chapter 20, but sadly this is not it. It has been a very stressful past few days and I'm afraid there won't be another chapter until mid next week. I'm so sorry, but outside of the fandom, life goes on. (As much as I don't want it to). Hopefully, I'll see all you birches soon. **

**Until then, wish me luck!**

**PrancerDancer**


End file.
